Festival Time!
by Petals.of.Midnight
Summary: Who wants to see Ryoma and Eiji as crossdressers? The Seigaku's tennis team are doing a cafe for their cultural festival and two cute regulars are going to be crossdressing to take part for the prize!
1. Festival Time

I'm really bored so I decided to put this up…

Credit goes to Takeshi Konomi and everything else from him….

Meow~

"So then we all decide it will be a café?" Inui slid up his glasses to his nose.

It was almost time for Seigaku's school festival and things were heating up as classes compete of who has the best activity that will be given out prizes for their hard work for the school. Rumors were that they will be rewarded with one thousand dollars but it is just rumors. The tennis club decided to join in for more money for the club equipment and fees. Right now they were all in a classroom where the seniors' English class was in.

"It sounds good to me, Inui."said Fuji, who was smiling with his eyes closed.

"Well… There is something I want to recommend for this idea." He looked at everyone who was somewhat distracted and weren't listening to Inui at all, which gave him the perfect advantage. He went to the board and decided to make it clear that they WILL listen to him, writing in a fast motion he listed the regulars duties.

_Okay this time I will confess to him_! Kikumaru Eiji smiled even when he hides that thought in his head. Looking at Oishi, his doubles partner who seemed focused on Inui and the board, he found him cute that way to his crush. Oishi noticed him looking his way and smiled to him, making him blush from his smile.

"Tee hee what an idiot…" Momoshiro and Echizen were reading a comic together and weren't really paying attention until they heard a chalk on the board.

"What?" On the board, it showed the list of people that will be doing what in the festival and what they will be wearing.

Tezuka, Kunimitsu- waiter

Kawamura, Takashi- cook; you know what to do

Kaidoh, Karou-waiter

Momoshiro, Takeshi-assistant cook

Fuji, Syuusuke- waiter

Oishi, Shuichiro- waiter

Kikumaru, Eiji-waitr(ess)

Echizen, Ryoma-advertiser

Me- register/cashier

All member: Advertisers or cookers or waiters (Will have a lotto for the ordering)

*All waiters will wear black slacks, vest or jacket with black or white ties. Shirts must be white. Kikumaru and Echizen will have dresses according to their jobs. WE will prepare them for their attires. *

"Well…as I was saying, since our budget is tight, we are going to make a café for the school festival. As you can see there are only boys here so I decided that two of the regulars will cross dress while the others will be as themselves with the proper attire. So you can see on the board here this is what we have come up."

"You mean YOU came up with it!" Everyone stared at the board which showed two people who will be crossdressing.

"That's not fair! Why do I have to cross dress?" Echizen pouted at the glasses teen.

"Because you're feminine and there will be a 98% chance that lots of your fans will come to the cafe. That will help us make more money. And I don't think that Kikumaru won't mind crossdressing either?" Crossing his arms he pointed his head toward Eiji.

Eiji looked confused and said, "Eh?" Oishi tapped his shoulder and pointed toward the board. He looked and when he found his name, his eyes were bigger than a whale with his mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"HEY! Why do I have to be a girl? I'm not feminine!" He pouted and slink down his seat making a grumbling sound about Inui being bossy.

"Well, you are kind of feminine, Eiji." Fuji looked across from him and smiled. He thought it was amusing to see Eiji in girls' clothes.

"Yadda!" Echizen glared at Inui then at Momo who snickered at the thought of the two regulars in girls' clothes.

"But we need something to spark up this café or else it'll just be a bad day for all of us."

Inui looked at the two who were still pouting and glaring at Inui.

"And we're telling you no!" Eiji shouted, going to where Ryoma was and hung his arm around his neck. "And we're going to stick together, ne ochibi?"

"I'll agree with you if you don't suffocate me to death." Echizen gagged at the movement of his sempai. Eiji grinned and let go of the little freshman.

"I figured you both might do that. Tezuka." Inui's glasses flashed and turned to the captain who has been standing against the window during this meeting. He looked up and stared at the two regulars. His serious brown eyes showed no sympathy for the two regulars. Eiji gulped at the sight of seeing those eyes and his glare dropped all the way to a tight line on his face.

"Do what Inui tells you. It'll bring out the best for the club." He gazed at the board as if he didn't want to agree with it either but for the sake of the club.

Eiji sighed knowing that whatever the captain says goes. But he really didn't want Oishi to see him in some sort of dress or girly clothes. Echizen still doesn't agree and started to stand up until Inui said something that he didn't want to hear.

"Well, if you won't participate in this then I'll ask you to not be on the regulars and also drink my Azou drink again." He threatened which made him pause with a hatred look in his eyes and gave out a huff.

"Fine but don't put any makeup on." He grumbled at the words he had spoken.

"Oh! Me too! No makeup!" Eiji shouted at Inui who just smiled at the two.

_Well this should be interesting. I would like to see him in a dress. This is going to be fun… _Fuji glanced at Echizen with his eyes open, seeing him in some sort of dress would make his heart in excitement as well as the parts under his lower body.

"Fine there will be no makeup on you, but then…" Inui looked around the whole room and finally settled on Fuji. "Fuji will be the one to pick your clothes."

Everyone had their eyes wide except for Tezuka and Fuji who only smiled and said, "I'll be glad to do that honor."

Eiji and Ryoma gulped thinking about the kind of schemes Fuji would be planning in his mind.

"For Eiji I think he would look nice in a maid dress since he will be a waitress in this café. I think my sister has something for him and Echizen as well." Oishi fainted at the idea of Eiji in a dress, girl's dress, which might fit perfectly for him. Eiji just looked at Fuji with an unreadable look in his face, except that he knows that he won't enjoy it, especially when Oishi will be staring at him the entire day. _Why God why?_ He went to a seat and banged his head on the table with a flat thud.

"And for Echizen… I would like to put him in a sailor uniform with cat ears and tail. Oh and maybe a wig for each of them since they can't go like that. " Pointing at both of their hairs, Eiji consciously touched his hair and made a face at it while Echizen gave a mean look that said "I will kill you" look to him but Fuji paid no mind to it though. Chuckling to himself that he wanted to see both of them in his mind and reminded himself to take pictures of the two for his scrapbook.

"Well, that's it then. Until next week we will be preparing all the things to set up in the courts since it's the biggest place we can find. In the meantime, Fuji will go get the outfits for Echizen and Eiji and everyone else will get supplies."

Everyone got up and started talking.

"Don't worry you two. It's only for three days." Kawamura said to the two miserable regulars.

"Don't mind, don't mind. I'm sure they'll be alright. Teeheehee…" Momo still snickering about the two in their designated clothes they were going to wear.

"That isn't funny Momo sempai." Echizen grumbled in a way that made him unapproachable to talk to.

"Yea that's right Momo! You don't have to dress up like a girl because you're too big for one." Eiji make a face at him and stick his tongue out.

"Hey!" Momo smiled at him jokingly and tried to hit him when instead he hit Kadioh in the back.

"Fshhhhhhhhhhhu… who the hell did that?" Turning around to see Momo and Eiji whistling in a tune saying that it wasn't any one of them, he only gave out another hiss and left the room.

"Ehee that was a close one." Momoshiro said weakly.

"Well that's your fault so bye." Echizen got up and went down to the door of the classroom.

"Oi Echizen!" "Ochibi!"

"Wait for us!" Both of them scrambling after him except when Eiji stopped and asked Oishi, "Nee, do you want to come with us too?"

Oishi smiled and said, "Nah I'll be fine. Go and have fun."

Eiji's disappointment showed in his face but brightened again, after "See you tomorrow!" Running down the hallway to catch up to the two, he kept on thinking that he should have persuaded more to Oishi that he wants him to come.

_Mo, maybe I should have forced him to come with us but…maybe he's busy. _

Fuji still in the room after seeing Eiji's disappointed face made him think of a plan to get the golden pair together. _Now what should I do with these two? I should also think of a plan to be with someone else in mind. _

Being the last one out of the room, he chuckled to himself of his scheming plans for the two.

A week has passed and the festival is on the way.


	2. The First Day

Wow…I'm so shocked that everyone loved this story. **O.O** –Bows down to everyone who have read/reviewed/favourited this story- Thank you all very much! There is possibly 5 chapters just for the 3 day festival. You might never know what happen but oh well ~ Nyahahaha!

Credit goes to Takeshi Konomi and everything else from him….

Meow~

Festival Time~ Chapter 2!

The festival already on its way with the busy students and teachers all doing the activities because of a certain prize that awaits.

*Flashback*

_The morning of the festival while everyone is still in their homerooms, the principal made the announcement of the prizes that will be given for their rewarded efforts for the school. _

"_Ahem… There will be 5 prizes that goes to the activities that will be judged of the efforts and overall designs and activity of their club or class. Fifth place will be able to reward with a month time supply of lunch tickets that isn't over $10; fourth place will be rewarded with win a trip to a week of Hokkaido; third place gives out free grade yourselves on for the week for themselves, which means that you can give yourself the grades of yourself for only a week for all of your classes; second place will be awarded with 500 dollars for anything they can use but must use together as a class/club; and finally…"_

_The principal making a dramatic pause for the last and highest prize given, making all the students tense with excitement and nervousness and having them going over to the edge of their seats. Teachers were anxious to also get on with the announcement as they also can't hold themselves either. _

"_First place will be given of 3 thousand dollars for the class or club of the efforts this year. Happy festival time to you all. Please enjoy this time and good luck!" The P.A. system clicked and the whole school erupted into a volcano. _

_3 THOUSAND! How much money that will be for anyone of the classrooms. _

_Everyone scrambled to work and that is when we come over to the tennis club who also heard everything over the announcement. _

*Flashback ends*

Momoshiro whistles at the prizes after the announcement ended, while everyone else was all preparing the café into the tennis courts. Taka was carrying the food supplies to the courts while Inui and Tezuka instructed the freshmen where to put the setting of the tables and chairs.

The tennis courts was the only space they had to represent the tennis team and thought it would be perfect that way to have a little entertainment for people. If the regulars were working, some of the tennis players would play on the other court for people to watch. Outside there were an extra of 4 tables for people because of the small space in the courts since the cooking area will be occupied in the courts.

Meanwhile, Fuji was waiting for Eiji and Ryoma to get dressed in their own attire. Outside of the bathroom in the tennis clubhouse. He was already dressed in his black slacks, vest and bowtie along with the white shirt that was folded up to his elbows.

"Are you almost ready yet?" He asked in a creepy yet in a playful way that he couldn't wait to see the two in their outfits.

"Fujiko! What the heck is THIS?" Eiji yelled out from the bathroom.

"Well…it depends what you're asking since you told me that I can't see any of you." Fuji grinned.

Eiji replied grumbling of Fuji being a sad and cruel friend. Looking at the short knee high maid dress that had frills and a color of navy blue with a bit of design on the bottom of what looks like a sakura tree branch. Completed with black shoes and a matching hat with white tights which made him puke with disgust.

_WHY KAMI-SAMA? WHY?_

Standing at the bathroom stall, naked except for his boxers on he gave up and started to put on the tights first.

"I don't want to put this on…." He grumbled.

"How do you think I feel Kikumaru sempai?" The next stall grumbled in a grumpy tone. Looking at the short dark green skirt and sailor outfit, he sighed at a depressed way that made anyone would take pity on him. He didn't think so since they all agreed on the idea of having him cross dress.

_I hope Ojai won't be here. _ Putting on the outfit he didn't complain as much until he saw the black tights that he had to wear along with the black pin on tail and cat ears.

_I'm going to kill Fuji sempai…._

"At least you got an easier outfit!"

"Doesn't matter, we have to get these on before someone comes in and makes us…"

This made Eiji blush wondering if Oishi would need to come in and help him put the outfit on. That doesn't work out for him that well.

"NOO! No, no ,no…" Quickly getting on the outfit he got out of the stall feeling a breeze under his dress.

"Ahh! It's so short!" looking at a mirror that Fuji had bought; he almost looked like a real girl. Twirling around in the mirror and spinning himself he still didn't like the breeze he was feeling from the skirt, he heard a chuckle from the doorway.

"It suits you, Eiji." Fuji was standing outside of the door which he had invited himself in and saw Eiji twirling around in front of the mirror. Smiling that he had his camera, he took pictures of him which made him adorable. He did thought that he made a nice and cute girl, even with his abnormal height as a girl, but all the same.

Eiji screamed when he saw the closed eyed tensai that was smiling at him when he turned around. He flustered slightly and almost fell but hanged on to the mirror.

"What are YOU doing here?" Gasping a little, he thought that he had been caught twirling himself around in front of the mirror.

Ryoma heard Fuji's voice and froze as he was about to put on the cat ears.

_Noo…._

"Just checking of how you guys are doing. You look really like a girl, you just needed the wig. "But you'll need to take off the bandage off your face though." Taking it off, made him more like a real girl" He said as he went to the bag that he gave to the two for their outfits, pulling out a long length of red and black wigs.

"No Fuji! Give it back and I don't' want to wear a wig…" Eiji complained but sat on the outside of the bench of the clubhouse as Fuji put the wig and hat on. Pouting as a child he turned away from Fuji when he held a small mirror to him.

"Come on Eiji. We do have to be outside in 5 minutes. Take a look; it's as if none would know you're a boy." He smiled in a sincere way that made him felt a little pity for him but was still enjoying it.

Sighing knowing that he has no choice about it, he took the mirror gingerly and looked at his reflection. To his surprise he really did look like a girl.

"Wow…" The acrobatic's blue eyes matched the color of the dress which contrasted his red hair. He pouted at the mirror knowing that he'll live like this for 3 days but it was kind of….cute.

Fuji watches his reaction and was pleased that his sister still had that uniform with her. It suits to how he is and he's cute like that. _I should take pictures later._

"Echizen, are you almost ready yet?" Looking at the still occupied stall he wonders whether he should just peek under the stall or force the door open.

"Oh yea, Ochibi I wanna see! You're probably cuter than I am!" Eiji tried to prance to the bathroom but failed and had to walk a bit more like a girl to make himself comfortable.

_Tch… Now I have to come out_. Opening the bathroom stall with his face in little blushes on either check, he turned out to be a chibi neko. Eiji stared at him with wondrous eyes, thinking that he looked pretty cute in that outfit, having the dark green color matching his hair with the golden bow in the middle. Ryoma looked up to see Eiji and felt himself blushing the his sempai looked like a real girl; with the long hair and dress, it's as if no one can tell the difference of the sex. Both of them blushing until Fuji knocked on the door, holding Ryoma's wig.

"Now, for the wig. You're pretty cute little neko. Glad it fits you." He smiles, pleased that they both look so well especially Ryoma. The skirt bought out his soft like milky skin and his arms. If he put on that wig, there was no telling what Fuji might do to him.

Ryoma stared at him then at the wig and back at him.

"Yadda."

"Come on, I have to wear a wig too. So you have to wear it." He said with a smile as he pushed him along to the bench, making him sit on it so Fuji can put on the wig. Ryoma grumbling as he sat with his legs wide apart, you could almost see everything under there.

Fuji chuckled and told him that he could see something there, which made Ryoma close his legs in embarrassment.

"Now hold still." Taking off the cat ears and touching Ryoma's hair for the wig. _His hair is so soft and silky, like a cat. _After putting the wig on, he felt disappointed that his hair is now covered with rough and dry hair that shouldn't be called as a wig.

Standing back to admire his work, Ryoma was like a 10 year old girl with cat ears and tail.

"I should have make you a collar with a bell on it." Fuji teased. Ryoma just glared at him and turned his head away.

_Waaa…Ochibi really does look like a girl… Kawaii!_ He glomped him just to make fun of.

"Saa… We should go outside now." He opened the door to the two who were still having trouble walking.

Leading them outside, a gust of wind came to them and almost lifted up their skirts almost revealing their identity.

Looking at a distance carrying the food supplies, Oishi saw 3 people who seemed to be the people who were suppose to be helping until he saw Eiji. He was in shocked and his mouth wide open. Eiji was a girl. A GIRL! A very cute girl, until he reminded himself that he was a boy. He looked flustered and embarrassed at the wind and had the most shortest dress he had ever seen, even on a girl.

Momo saw this and asked what he was looking at until he saw his direction and was also shocked but then started laughing when they came into the courts.

"Oh…oh my god…" He gasped and started wheezing when the other regulars cam along also in shocked but Momo was the only one laughing. Making Eiji and Ryoma turn red as tomatoes.

"SHUT IT! MOMO/ MOMO SEMPAI!" He stopped laughing but his tears won't. Tezuka cleared his throat and said, "Well, everyone's here now, so I say that we should do all we can to do our best and go for it. Don't let your guard down." Everyone put their hands together and shouted Seigaku.

Soon everyone became busy as people were coming in to experience their café. It was quite…unexpected since they were seeing two 'girls' in the café along with tennis people playing. It was enjoyable to the people and also yummy from the food that Kawamura had cooked. Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Kaidoh and Eiji were doing a great job of taking orders until Kaidoh got mad at Momo for taking the wrong dish and started bickering until Tezuka has ordered the two to play a match to cool their heads off and entertain the customers. The two were very happy to do it. Since Momo was off to a match, he was replaced by two other members of the club.

Ryoma was doing a fine job at advertising. Walking around the school with the three freshmen holding a sign of the tennis club's café, many people were following them to the café giving everyone a surprise that everyone liked Ryoma's tactics, which all he did was walk around and meowed.

Oishi couldn't keep his eyes off of Eiji since he was always smiling at people with his own charisma. He was pretty but Oishi couldn't figure out why he was always looking his way. He stared until he felt someone else was staring at him, and turned to find Fuji smiling at him. He gave out a weak smile and turned back to give out a relieved sigh. Eiji was having fun taking orders and carrying dishes to the people. He even saw his sister came by with Fuji's sister and both thought Eiji looked cute in that outfit. Both were taking pictures until Fuji came by and thanked his sister for coming by. Both were happy to see everyone else in good shape and were delighted to be in their café. The two of them left later on, giving their check to Inui who was a busy man to be cashing.

The day was soon almost over, and everyone else was staring to go home. The regulars were the only ones left except for Kawamura who had took off to help his dad at the restaurant leaving the others to work.

"Everyone did a good job today. Go home and get some rest for tomorrow. Echizen, can I talk to you?" Ryoma was surprised as well as Fuji and didn't like it but went off to change.

"Finally I can take this off." Eiji said happily, skipping(failing) to the clubhouse and almost fell over his shoes until Oishi caught him and made him run into the clubhouse from embarrassment.

Ryoma followed his captain to the outer courts where there was a lake that was surrounded by trees. He wondered why they were here and was about to ask him until his captain did something he wasn't, at least he thought, that they weren't suppose to do.

"Echizen, it's been a short time since you have came into this club and I need to say something that I want you to hear. I love you." And with that he took Ryoma's wrist and kissed him on the mouth.

There….Third chapter will be here in about 4 or 5 days…Give or take… Must plan…Laters!


	3. Roaming Minds

~Dadadadan! The next chapter is here! I love all of you who have read and reviewed this story. –Bows to you all- It seemed that everyone liked this one so I was really surprised, like seriously. Thank you to : EternalYaoiFanGurl4Lyfe, blue, eijikikumarufan01, .rain, UekiKosuke, DixiePixie2011, Sivlerblood, Lyricalia, Huginn et Muninn, paters02, AnthemOfTheAngels, afallenheart, DarkAndStormyNight, Kumishima, KitsuneNaru, Yancha Kitsune, (damn there's a lot of people O.O) music-lover360, ryoka-chan, and Kyou X Kao 4Ever. …..Wow… That's a lot of people and this is only my second story. Love you all. So here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long

***Credit not by me, series belongs to ****Takeshi Konomi***

Festival Time: The Roaming Minds

Previously(from Yugioh- I'm just kidding but it sounds so funny everytime I read someone's story and this just pops up LOL Sorry, anyway): _Ryoma followed his captain to the outer courts where there was a lake that was surrounded by trees. He wondered why they were here and was about to ask him until his captain did something he wasn't, at least he thought, that they weren't suppose to do. __Wait...Don't tell me... __Seeing the captain having faint blush cheeks confirmed it._

"Echizen, it's been a short time since you have came into this club and I need to say something that I want you to hear. I love you." And with that he took Ryoma's wrist and kissed him on the mouth.

Meanwhile… Fuji was hurrying to undress and see what Ryoma and Tezuka were talking about. Having Tezuka next to him worried him that he might say **something **to him that he won't like.

He WILL pay if he does anything to him. He's MINE! With that in mind he rushed out without saying goodbye and went off to the direction where Ryoma and Tezuka walked.

"Whoa Fuji sempai went in a hurry." Commented Momo who was taking his time and was packing up his stuff. Everyone else were dressed in their normal clothes and packing their things away. As usual, Taka had took off without changing and went to his place to help out his dad who had suffered another injury to his knee from running into a door's edge. Oishi was waiting for Eiji outside of the bathroom since he had a dress and tights on, it's as if he was a girl. But…Eiji, however had his dress zipper stuck and didn't want anyone to know.

Come on you stupid zipper! Frustrated with it he gave out a huff and paused and had almost scratched his back with the zipper when he tried to pull it back up and then down, giving him a yelp causing Oishi to wonder what was wrong.

"Daijobu? Eiji?"

"Y-yea I'm fine, zipper's just stuck." Eiji silently cried saying that he had a dress stuck and couldn't unzipper it.

"Do you need help?" Oishi asked innocently and didn't hear anything for a minute until he hear a quiet and dejected yes.

The bathroom stall opened and Oishi almost had a nosebleed when he saw Eiji still with the wig on and blushing that he needed help with the back of the dress zipper. He looked so cute! Oishi thought. _Wait….why am I thinking like this? _

_This is so embarrassing!_ Eiji kept looking down and was furious that he couldn't unzip a stupid zipper at the back. _This is probably Fuji's work too!_

"Ano…." Eiji looked up to see the blushing Oishi and was that a nose bleed he was seeing and found out that he was still facing forward to him. He still forgot the wig on him.

"Oh! Right." Not understanding what Oishi wanted, he just turned his back to him and pointed at the zipper. Can you help me with this?"

It was not Oishi expecting since the wig was near his waist and that his creamy colored half back was exposed to him with the stuck zipper. His tights were gone but his back legs can be seen with its work that made girls kill for. It made him even more of a girl when Eiji was still staring at him with concern that Oishi was staring at his back and his hands still at his side.

"Ummm… Oishi? It's kind of getting cold…" Taking a deep breath, Oishi found his strength in his hands and started to hold the dress down and had contact with his skin when trying to hold the zipper down. His skin felt like ivory and it felt so smooth he wanted to run his hand through it. _Stop it! Stop thinking this way, you shouldn't be thinking this way! _But when he tried to also unstuck the zipper he felt dizzy as his hand became more in contact with Eiji's skin. _He's so soft…_

Eiji felt Oishi's warm fingers on his back and felt a shiver. He didn't know that his fingers were warm and felt caring on his back. All he asked was to help him get the zipper off, which was impossible to do. He felt his fingers trying to unstuck the zipper, but Eiji hoped that they'll stay in this position for a long time. Feeling more and frequent tugs on the dress, he heard Oishi giving out a frustrated sigh.

"Wow…I don't think I can be able to…ummm… break you free from that dress, Eiji…" Still blushing and trying to unstuck the zipper, he looked at him seeing Eiji with a sad puppy face on, wanting to take the dress off so he can go home and relax after a day's work. Oishi sighed but still couldn't stop his heart from pounding so much from Eiji's appearance. So, he tried to give it one more tug, but it came off too hard and the zipper snapped off his dress, making the dress slid down to Eiji's ankles, revealing Eiji's black boxers.

Both were staring at the floor where the dress was, and then at the zipper part that Oishi had in his hand. Eiji was shocked at the state he was in, in front of his crush, he was standing in back of him, with his boxers on and felt naked. Turning red, he slammed the door saying a quick thank you, leaving a shocked and blushing Oishi, who didn't have a chance to say sorry. But couldn't say anything and held the broken zipper in front of him, wondering what he should do about the broken dress.

Minutes later, Eiji came out dressed without the wig but still flustered from the state he was in front of the most obvious person he didn't want to him to see in, half naked. He bowed in front of Oishi and mumbled a thank you and that he was going home.

"Wait, what about the dress?" Oishi took his wrist and held up the piece of the broken zipper. Eiji sees his face that was still faintly of a tomato, thinking that he looked cute like that, but thought that it didn't matter much…now.

"I'll just find Fuji or call him that the dress broke. So ja'ne!" He said everything quickly and took off like a mad cat. Oishi was shocked again to see Eiji running away from him. He didn't mean it but it got Eiji out of that dress. But what is he going to do with the outfit for tomorrow? He worried that it was his entire fault and panicked. Getting out of the bathroom stall and outside, he tried to look for the red head teen but was nowhere to e found. Sighing to himself, he found out that everyone else had left and was the only one left. Feeling sort of confused and dejected he forgot for a moment that Tezuka wasn't back yet. Wondering if he should wait for him, he came along from the direction he was with Ryoma.

"Tezuka! Are you going to leave n-?" He looked at Tezuka's face in shock as he sees his captain in a sad and tight frown. It almost looked like he was mad at someone. 'Tezuka?" He asked unsurely, wondering if he should leave him alone or comfort him. Suddenly as if Tezuka noticed Oishi was there, his stoic face came back, revealing no emotions at all.

"Sorry Oishi, what were you saying?" Oishi seemed a little shocked at this and pondered at the asking of Tezuka's concerns. He looks troubled, should I talk to him? Maybe later, when it's more private. Echizen is probably coming back here now too. Come to think of it, where is he? Looking at Tezuka with his eyes, he didn't reveal any of the emotions that the captain had shown before. He shook his head at Tezuka and asked him if he was going home now. Tezuka gave him a nod and went inside the clubhouse while Oishi was waiting outside, leaning against tennis courts fence. While Tezuka was inside he replayed the scene and the voices he had in his head he had just been at 5 minutes ago…

Flashback: 

"Echizen, it's been a short time since you have came into this club and I need to say something that I want you to hear. I love you." And with that he took Ryoma's wrist and kissed him on the mouth. _He tastes sweet, like grape… It's probably from the Ponta he was drinking a while ago._ He didn't fell any resistance or Ryoma pulling away from him, he just stood there, with his eyes opened as he was in too much of a shock.

When Tezuka pulled his lips away from Ryoma's, he saw Ryoma's face in shock, thinking how adorable he was in a situation like this when he was still in his crossdressing uniform, like a shocked cat that have been struck by lighting. Though he did like the outfit Fuji has made him put on, he always did want to see the freshman in a skirt. Ryoma blinked once, twice. He turned away from Tezuka's face, letting his buchou know that he was embarrassed about it. Tezuka cleared his throat, "I'm sorry if that was uncomfortable, but I have wanted to do that for some time now." As the words came out from his mouth, he felt his face hot and embarrassed.

There was a minute of silence until Ryoma turned his head to face Tezuka's brown eyes. Looking at Ryoma's eyes, he thought they looked like a drops of honey that was just freshly taken from the bee's hive. Ryoma looked uncomfortable and Tezuka regretted and didn't regret that he had kissed him, it was sweet and it was wonderful for him. He held his breath as Ryoma opened his mouth to speak.

"Ano… I'm sorry buchou. I wasn't…that uncomfortable when you…kissed me… But I'm really sorry…I don't know what my answer is right now. I'm sorry." With that he bowed down to him, leaving Tezuka in a deep thought. So, he doesn't know yet, then that's good for me. Knowing that Fuji had his eyes on him too, he thought he wouldn't lose to his best friend. It leaves him guilty but relieved that Fuji hasn't told him that he also like him as well. Fuji is his best friend but he can't help the way he was feeling, and neither can Fuji. He knew the first time that Ryoma came in to the club, both had their eyes on the freshman who had made into a regular.

"_Nee, Tezuka. Do you like Echizen?" Fuji had asked him this question when both of them were watching the other regulars have practice matches before. It was so forward that Tezuka thought that he wasn't hearing right. Looking at him, he had his head titled toward him. _

"_What?" Fuji chuckled and looked at him with his eyes open, revealing the icy cold eyes that he was serious about the question. Tezuka gulped inwardly, hoping that Fuji didn't see how he looked nervous and turned his head to concentrate on the match with Momo and Kaidoh who were bickering about something in their doubles match with Oishi and Eiji. _

"… _Yes I do like him, what about it?" _

"_Hmmm, so our buchou can admit some things out loud… Well, I like him in a way you might not understand, Tezuka." He took a last look at him that only showed his brilliant blue orbs that gives him a smile and said this in a low voice that only Tezuka can hear, leaning toward his ear, almost like he was kissing his cheek. _

"_Well, that's too bad Tezuka, I like him very much. He's mine and I won't let you take him away from me." With that, he closed his eyes and smiled, pretending that nothing had happened and walked away from Tezuka to where the water fountains were. He shivered at the remark that Fuji made about having Ryoma being his and looked to see Ryoma's match with Inui. _

With his thoughts still going around his head, he looked to see Ryoma with avoiding eyes at him.

"It's fine, I'll give you all the time you need. But for now, I'll head back first. Get some rest for tomorrow." Walking away he gave out a huge sigh to himself. So it'll have to have time. Hopefully, Fuji won't come here until later. Ryoma looked somewhat relieved to see him leave after Tezuka looked back over his shoulder for some comfort that Ryoma would think about it. 

Flashback ended.

When Tezuka came out in about 2 minutes, Ryoma was seen in the distance with Fuji at his side. Where did Fuji come from? I thought he left… Oishi waved at them not noticing Tezuka h his eyes glaring at Fuji. Fuji had a smile on his face but Tezuka couldn't decipher what the smile meant, or maybe he meant nothing at all. Ryoma looked up to see Tezuka and Oishi.

"Echizen, are you going home now? If you are you can come with us" Oishi said with a smile, while Tezuka glared at him. Fuji only smiled while Ryoma looked down at the ground. His cat tail was pointed downward too as if he was sad which mad him cute.

"Yes, we're coming along as soon Echizen changes." Smiling at Tezuka who seemed to only get the hint that their battle was starting. Ryoma went inside the clubhouse after saying "cheers" to Oishi. Only to leave Tezuka, Oishi and Fuji outside, they were all leaning against the fence; from the left was Fuji, Oishi and Tezuka. It was really starting to get more humid while the sun was setting more into the horizon.

Oishi had a confused look when he looked back from Fuji to Tezuka. Tezuka sighed inside his mind. Fuji's mind was whirring at the scene he saw when he got to the lake. He only saw Ryoma bowing his head down to buchou, which he can assume that he didn't like him. He then walked over to Ryoma and asked him if he wanted to change over. He knew Ryoma thought it was weird to have him be with him but he thought Ryoma was glad to have some company. _This will get me a plan for winning him._ Glancing over Tezuka who seemed to be looking at the door, waiting for Ryoma to come out, thought that he should do it quick and fast. Getting up from the fence, feeling his wrinkled shirt being released from the pressed fence. He walked over to the door and was about turn the doorknob when he was stopped by Tezuka's voice.

"What are you doing?" Fuji turned to see Tezuka with a mean face that was something to be called like an angry god. _This should be fun…_ Fuji just gave him his smile and innocently said, "I'm just going to check on how Echizen can't take off the girls' clothes. I can because I've seen how to do it." With that he left the two outside, leaving Tezuka gobbsmacked.

When Fuji got inside he could hear some grunting from the bathroom stall. He grinned knowing that the cute freshman was having trouble with the clothes. He cleared his throat and asked, "Echizen are you okay taking the outfit off?" He heard a loud thud and he chuckled. Assuming that he had fell somewhere in the area of the bathroom stall, he knocked on the door. "Daijobu Echizen?"

"W-what are you doing here? Get out!" Fuji grinned, liking to make the boy squirm.

"Do you need help with that outfit? The zipper maybe?" There was a second of silence before Ryoma yelled out again. "Did you rig the zipper?"

"Maybe…or would you like to stay in that outfit for the entire night?" There was nothing said from the bathroom stall for a moment before Fuji heard a "che."

Having hear the bathroom stall lock open, he took a step back finding Ryoma still with the skirt on but had the shirt off, showing off his muscles from tennis training. Fuji couldn't help but stare at them while Ryoma just thought that Fuji was just being a perve. Unlike Eiji, he took off his wig before. Fuji was staring at his body for so long that Ryoma had to turn to his side to show Fuji the stuck zipper, but it seemed to make matters worse when his muscles turn to Fuji's eyes, having them turn was like seeing a workout in front of him. _He looks so delicious… If he were in my room right now…_

"Fuji sempai."

"Hai?" Smiling toward his grouchy face, Ryoma pointed toward the zipper.

"Hai, hai." He took the zipper and purposely forced it to break, knowing that he had jammed Eiji's and Ryoma's zipper, so there can be some certain people to do it. _So then I wonder how it went with Eiji then, since Oishi's here… _ The skirt fell on to the floor making Ryoma exclaim in a bad manner when his boxers were exposed to Fuji's eyes. His shins were lean and his legs look like a girl's except for the muscles that can be shown when Ryoma moves around. _Blue boxers with black pattern swirls on them…interesting Echizen_. Chuckling to himself when Ryoma successfully went back inside the stall but fell because of the skirt dragging his ankles.

"Oi! You didn't have to pull it that hard! How do I wear this tomorrow?" Hr grumbled inside while feeling embarrassed about an older boy who had seen his half naked body.

"Saa… then I guess I'll give you a new costume tomorrow then…" _Now which one would be perfect for him? I've already figured out Eiji's knowing that he'll complain but it'll be worth it… _

"What? I don't want to wear another one it'll look more weird!"

"Think about the club Echizen~" The door slammed open and Fuji sees Ryoma in his school uniform, making Fuji drop some of his sexual tension for him. Ryoma glared at him, thrusted the bag of the costume and stomped out of the bathroom, leaving Fuji to follow him seconds later.

Purposely slamming the clubhouse door open, making Oishi flinch and Tezuka raising an eyebrow and quickly started walking home without them. Oishi had a scared look in his eyes while Tezuka stared at the doorway where Fuji was standing. He held up the bag and just said, "I was only helping him get the skirt off and it ripped." He shrugged but it made Tezuka furious that Fuji got to do anything like that and seeing his body for all its worth. His fists were clenched and looked off to where Ryoma was stomping off to the gates. Oishi didn't know what to say instead of, "Should we go home now?" in a quiet tone that he was sure both regulars could hear.

"…I think we should, Oishi." Tezuka got up from the fence he was leaning on and started walking forward, not wanting to see Fuji's smile or any part of him. Oishi started to follow him but Fuji grabbed his shoulder and made him walk in his pace, which was about 10 feet away from Tezuka.

"So, how did Eiji take off his dress?" he asked innocently, even though it made Oishi blush, remembering the scene while Eiji was still a 'girl'.

"Uhh… he had help, from…me…" he stammered and blushed even more redder wondering why he was telling Fuji this.

"Oh, yea…Eiji's dress's zipper broke so I think he needs a new costume for tomorrow so…"

"Gotcha, I'll give him another one…" _One that I will enjoy seeing these two in such a situation that will be worth it for these two lovebirds… _ Chuckling to himself he decided to not say anything on the way home.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was still pondering around the subjects of Tezuka and his confession. He was almost home just another 7 blocks and he'll be home, taking a nice shower, play with Karupin and maybe some tennis with the old man and go to sleep.

What should I say? It's not like I hate him but…he's too good for me and I don't know where I'm heading here. And then there's Fuji sempai, acting like a perv! Seriously what's wrong with today. All of his thoughts stopped when he felt a raindrop on his forehead.

"Shimatta…This is not my day!" Running in the fast and steady rain, his sneakers made squishing sounds all the way home. When he got home, finally, he felt a little cold and felt exhausted and wore out.

"Tadaima…" Going upstairs was even a drag for him when he finally got into the shower, feeling the searing warm water on his body. Giving a sigh, he wonders how he should avoid Tezuka and probably Fuji for the whole festival period. This is such a pain… He sneezed once then twice under the water. Looking at his reflection of the mirror behind him, he sees a black hair boy with myrtle colored hair, his golden eyes in a immaculate eyes. He flicked his hair, smirking then into a frown at the reflection. He looked at it for a while, thinking, who would like someone like me? After his shower, he went downstairs to where his parents and his cousin was to eat.

"So why are you late home, sieshoun? Seeing a pretty gi—Ackk!" Ryoma threw the closet thing he had, which was a vase from the table.

"Welcome home, Ryoma-san." Nanako smiled at him gently. Ryoma only nodded at his cousin and a hello to his mother, paying no mind to his father who grumbled and ate his dinner nosily. He sat down to his seat and said, "Idatakimasui." It was only a few minutes when he stared eating his dinner, when his mother bought up the idea of going to Ryoma's school festival for a day and see him for a bit. He choked a bit and gulped it down with a bottle of milk, draining it all before complaining.

"It'll be better if only you came, not ojaji. He can stay at home."

"Whaa? That's not fair why?"

"Because you'll just be looking at girls…" _Including me… He had a scary thought that his old man would see him and laugh about it all month long. And also…to Kikumaru sempai…_

Eiji had a shiver during that time when Ryoma thought that about him.

The samurai whined while Ryoma was eating, begging him to let him go, but all Ryoma said was, "Yadda." He excused himself and went upstairs. When he was safely in his room, he walked over to his drawer and picked up a tennis ball. Starting to bounce the ball, he looks outside the window where the raindrops have fallen onto the windowsill. Feeling a little chilled, he held the yellow ball and went to his closet for a sweater. Luckily, he had big sweaters and they always kept him warm and hide his body. He picked a dark red sweater that he liked and put it on. It felt warm a nd soft, since it was made out of cotton, but it still felt a little cold in his body.

Oh well, it'll probably go away soon. He shrugged it off and continued bouncing the ball, while Karupin pranced around his bed in circles before finding a place to settle and yawned and closed its eyes. Ryoma turned and smiled at his beloved cat and bounce the ball to her, making her open her eyes and meowed at Ryoma for disturbing her nap that she was about to take.

"Reow, roew!" He sighed and looked at the clock. It was only 9:46 but he felt tired and drowsy. Didn't bother to brush his teeth thinking that he'll in the morning, he plopped on his bed and snuggled into his covers. The last thought he had was, 'Stupid sempaitachi…'

Meanwhile, during that time, Oishi still couldn't stop thinking of Eiji. He found him so adorable with the costume that it made his blood burn with embarrassment. _What am I thinking about?_

He was already at home, but he was so restless after seeing Tezuka and Fuji having their own stare-off and feeling their infuriating auras that pierced through the entire train cart. He sighed and rubbed his temples. _Maybe I should go for a run. The rain can help calm me down_. Having that thought in mind, he put on a warm sweater that also prevented the rain from going inside his body and his jogging pants his socks and got out of his room.

"Kaa san, Oto san, I'm going out for a run. I won't be long." He called out to his parents at the living room, when he got there.

Both of the parents were snuggled up together watching a comedy show that had a weird situation that he couldn't identify. His father looked back at him with his dark green eyes, similar to Oishi's. "Be careful out there, it's wet and you can slip." His father warned him with stern eyes. His mother also turned back and nodded.

"Don't be out too long, Shuichiro." His mother had a kind angelic voice which makes everyone listen to her without any interruptions or doubt. He loved his mother for that. He only smiled and nodded at the two and continued out to the door. Putting on the beast sneakers he had so he won't get wet, he turned the doorknob and smelled the rain outside along with the fresh chopped up grass. Making sure he had his house keys, he closed the door and went out in the rain feeling the cool drops on his forehead. Then he started jogging, leaving all of his thoughts behind.

He started running up to 5 blocks and had a thought of Eiji. Why was he so flustered about me seeing his body? Shouldn't it be me that's flustered? Or is it that he… Thinking back to the bathroom stall, he imagined it all over again. Seeing his long red wig and that strong back and legs along with his boxers… Oishi blushed again, thinking that he was out of line, thinking that this was his beast friend and that he wasn't falling in love…was he?

He stopped in his tracks and was staring at the dark space at the sidewalk; the lamplight overhead his head, glowing a faint yellow light, visibly seeing the rain.

_What should I do if I do like him? He's sure, attractive and funny and…adorable_… He shook his head for a while before holding his head in his hands. His clothes didn't hold up the rain which had became strong and fast, pelting him like ice drops instead of rain drops. His sneakers were becoming soaked and his feet numb from the cold water. He lifted up his head to see the glowing light from the lamp, feeling the water on him.

_That light looked like…something of Eiji's aura…bright, cheerful, beautiful… _ He sighed and smiled at the light.

_I wish Eiji was here…_ After a few minutes later, he sneezed and decided to go back home. Looking at where he was, he was surprised that he ran up to 16 blocks running from his own tunnel version from thinking of Eiji. He sighed. _Now…I have to run back, just to make sure kaa san and oto san doesn't call the police for a search._ Turning back he ran all the way home, sneezing 6 times along the way.

That took long but don't worry next chapter is up too!

-bows down to everyone- Arigatou gozeimasu.


	4. A Weary Day for All

Next chapter IS up! Hopefully I will download the next one soon. Sorry it takes me so long to do these chapters. Well, I still thank everyone who enjoyed the story and hope that I can finish the next. Enjoy and thank you all. I'm very grateful to everyone of you. –Kisses to you all-

***Credit not by me, series belongs to ****Takeshi Konomi***

Chapter 4: A Weary Day for All

The next day, Ryoma and Oishi found out that they both had the flu. But they didn't tell that to anyone of course. It was a rainy day for a festival and it was a cold day for Ryoma and Oishi. Both were wearing heavy clothing even when it's still March. Roma had headaches along with a cough while Oishi had a fever and a bit of cough which meant he was in a worse state than Ryoma from running out in the rain. Ryoma arrived late as usual but had felt a little hot when he went into the clubhouse. "Cheers" he said quietly and depleted voice. Momo who was mostly energetic than anyone else, didn't notice Ryoma's or Oishi's conditions.

"The weather today is very rainy in the morning by 85% but at 96.32% that it'll clear up at noon." Inui said to Oishi and Fuji who both just nodded. Well…Oishi just bobbed his head once and went off to change.

"Oi! Echizen! Let's get pumped up for this yea?" Squeezing him into an arm lock, h almost made him go blind and pushed him away. Fuji, who was waiting for Ryoma and Eiji to pick up their 'new' costumes, noticed that Ryoma was pale. Tezuka already went out to instruct the others for a tent set up for the café since it rained a little harder.

"Here, Echizen your new costume." He walked over to him and hand him the bag. When Ryoma's hand touched his, Fuji grabbed his wrist and whispered his ear, "If you need help with the outfit, call me." Ryoma shook off the grip on Fuji's hand and looked up at the concerned face Fuji has. He felt weird seeing his sempai's face all concerned for him, as a boy. He went by him, bumping him a little to the bathroom, thinking that it was just a fluke that his sempai has nothing to worry about.

"It's nothing, thanks for your concern." Walking into the bathroom stall, he overheard Eiji sempai muttering about what kind of outfit he got today since he broke the dress yesterday. Hearing this he asked the older teen how his dress got ripped.

"Hmm? It wasn't ripped, it was pulled off by accident since Oishi…helped me…" There was a pause of silence until Eiji screamed.

"What the heck is this now Fuji? This is worse than yesterday!" Hearing Fuji's footsteps coming toward Eiji's stall, Ryoma decided not to bother with Eiji and slid on the wall of the stall. He felt like his throat burns and had a big rock attached to his brain. He coughed quietly making sure no one would hear him but he heard Eiji's voice that made him grimace and wished he held in the cough.

"Ochibi? Daijobu?" He asked loudly, not noticing that he had opened the stall to Fuji and was half naked with only his pants on.

"I'm fine." He slowly took the bag Fuji gave him and peered inside. Inside was some sort on a dark dress with…is this a cape? He sighed loudly and rubbed his head.

"Fuji sempai…what is this outfit?" Fuji just grinned while he helped Eiji put on his outfit, a sparkly dress that covers his feet. It was a blue dress that fades into a light purple color, with a clear transparent layer with small crystal sequins on it. It was somewhat a long sleeved dress but ends up to where the elbows are, having a flowing sleeve that swishes when it is moved.

"THAT is your outfit, which I have your wig and hat for it. Yours too Eiji except you have wings."

"EHH?" Both of them shrieked in astonishment. Ryoma was shocked that he got a somewhat better outfit than his sempai.

"Na! Fuji! Why does Ochibi get a hat while I get the wings?"

"Because they'll look cute on you and it's part of the outfit, now turn around." Eiji turned obediently but grumbled as Fuji zippered up the zipper behind the dress.

"Perfect, now we need to fix your wings and your bow…"

"Huh? I have a bow?" Fuji just smiled.

"It's a small one, so don't worry…Echizen? Are you done? Do you want help?"

But, Ryoma didn't even take off his clothes yet. He was just sitting on the floor with his head on his left shoulder, hand on his head. He sighed to himself and just replied that he was fine.

Without Ryoma knowing, Fuji put a finger to his lips to Eiji, while he nodded. Fuji got down on his knees and looked down at the bathroom stall. He frowned at the sight of Ryoma's uniform that was still on the boy. _Something's wrong…_

He got up and went toward the door, he told Eiji to come to him with his finger stretching out toward him. Eiji walked toward him, carefully not tripping over the dress as it was long enough already. Fuji made motions with his hand to tell Eiji to go under the stall and unlock the bathroom door. Eiji smiled and nodded but then had a face of worriness and pointed to his dress. Fuji just waved his hand to it and his eyes opened to Eiji. _There's something wrong with Echizen so we better deal with it before anyone else comes._ He mouthed the words to Eiji. He didn't want to get on Fuji's bad side when he saw his eyes. So Eiji nodded with determination as he got ready when he crouched down near the bathroom stall. Fuji knocked on the door.

"Echizen, if you're not feeling well…"

"I said I'm fine!" He then accidently coughed and held his mouth to muffle it. Fuji frowned more and made a signal to Eiji to go under the door.

"Echizen if you're not coming out, then we will force you to come out." Fuji said this in a cold voice that Ryoma had to close his eyes to ignore the pain of his head. Looking at

the chance, Eiji successfully crawled under the stall to see Ryoma crouching and his eyes closed, breathing heavily.

_Ochibi…He's sick…_ He made a face and quietly unlocked the door leaving half his body outside of the door, leaving Fuji to open it. Fuji sees Ryoma and couldn't help think that he was awfully vulnerable in that position. _But not today, since someone extra is here…_

Hearing Ryoma groan, Eiji was right on time to see Ryoma looking at him with surprise and with anger.

"Oi! What the hell are you-" Fuji lifted Ryoma up and had him on the bench outside. Eiji got up and sat on the dirty floor, sighing a relief that they got the freshman out.

"Echizen I don't think you should be participating today…"

"I'm fine; I can go around in the school at least. It's on the inside." Ryoma was holding his head with the palm of his hand. Fuji bended down at Ryoma's level and held a hand to his forehead, feeling a minor fever from the boy's head. Ryoma flinched at the touch but felt the cool temperature of the hand and was comforting to him. He flushed a little red when Fuji came closer to him and looked at his snowy white skin that held a concerned expression for him. His heart was beating fast like a butterfly's wings which he thought was unusual, and his skin felt more hotter than before. Thinking it was unlike the tensai to take care of him, he turned his head away and looked at the floor.

"Ochibiiii. If you're not well, you should go home…." Hearing this, Ryoma glared at his sempai, knowing he shouldn't but couldn't help it and Eiji backed off with his hands in the air. Fuji stood up, giving Ryoma some space and wondered what they should do.

"Eiji, go outside and help the others, it doesn't look like no one would be out in the rain so it'll be alright for you to stay here, and let us do the work." Pointing at Ryoma he made him lie down on the bench putting a towel under him, another folded as a pillow and another for his body.

"Okay…" He said with uncertainty as he had his little bow and wings on by Fuji who didn't forget. The little bow however was made for a necklace which was a deep purple, and the wings were transparent but if the light reflects on it, it'll shimmer with a rainbow color. After adding the outfit parts, Fuji went to his bag and picked up a blonde wig that shines at the faint light at the window and put it on Eiji's head. Eiji went near the door, flushing at a pink rosy color on his cheeks, with an umbrella and hoped the little freshman would be okay while going near the door. He gave one last look to Ryoma and in surprise saw Fuji pulling up a chair next to the bench where Ryoma's head was at.

"Fuji? You're not going?" Fuji looked at Eiji and then at Ryoma who's eyes were closed and breathing fast.

"Iya. It's better if someone here stays with him so I'll watch over him for a bit. Can you be able to tell everyone that for me please?" And hopefully have a dent on Tezuka's hopes of getting to Ryoma. Smiling evilly in his mind, the little chibi of him started running around with joy, getting to watch Ryoma in his vulnerable state. That was when Ryoma opened his eyes and stared at him.

"You can go, I'll be fine here." He couldn't say anything louder than his regular normal pitch, so it sounded like a soft whisper.

Fuji had to grin at that comment. Ryoma sounded so weak and angelic at the same time, it was just too appealing to him that he knew he couldn't leave.

"No, I'm staying here whether you like it or not." Ryoma glared (but failed of what looks like a frown instead) and tried to sit up, about to make an argument with Fuji. But the headache he just had got more painful. He gritted his teeth and tried to get up but this time Fuji pushed him down with force that surprised Ryoma and had to look at him with an annoyed look. He raised an eyebrow to Fuji and Fuji did the same, only with his eyes closed.

"I was trying to get my medicine…"

"Where is it? I'll get it for you." Fuji said with a smile that made Ryoma hard to not respond no to him. Ryoma sighed and pointed to his bag at the locker inside.

Eiji was still looking at the situation which seemed a little lovey dovey to him, which he snickered and opened the door to get himself out. Opening the green umbrella he has, he walked under it and started walking to the courts.

Walking in the rain, he smelled the fresh grass that was being watered by the pure rain along with the scents of different foods that were being cooked at the café. Carefully no to step on any puddles with Eiji's white shoes, he made it to the courts to find 3 tables already packed with people who have already ordered food and Inui at the register counter who only smiled and blushed at the sight of Eiji and scribbling notes in his notebook which Eiji just glared at, hoping that he would cut out all the stuff that he was writing about him. Eiji looked away with a pout and saw Oishi at an empty table with Tezuka who were taking their breakfast break. He smiled like a Cheshire cat and crept up behind Oishi, carefully not bumping the wings from the chairs. He smiled even more when he was right behind him and saw Tezuka giving him a look. Eiji just put a finger in front of his lips, and without warning, glomped Oishi from behind.

"Nya! I got Oishi!" When he glomped him from behind his arms at Oishi's shoulders and his back on his, he felt that Oishi's body was strangely warm.

"Ahh! Eiji!" He could see the flowing sleeves of his outfit and wondered what it could be, but he couldn't turn around from Eiji's hug and it was suffocating him. Feeling the warmth of his body was too much for him and started to become dizzy.

He gave out a frown and put his hands to Oishi's forehead which was immensely warm to touch with his cold hand from holding the umbrella. He looked at him in surprise and turned Oishi's chair around to face him. Seeing his scarlet cheeks and above of his face, he sees Oishi's white tie that was loose and some of his buttons opened which gave Eiji a view of some of his chest which he flushed at. _Hey! This is no time to think of that! He has a fever! _

Oishi was looking at Eiji with awe when he was turned around by Eiji. He held his breath as he was looking at Eiji's outfit for today. His blonde sunshine wig matches with his blue eyes that made him look like an angel. The dress was like something made for him as it fits his hips right like it was tight for him but yet also perfect at the same time. It flows with him whenever he walks, as if he was dancing along to the raindrops. And the wings…such beautiful wings that were in a size that wasn't too big or too small. Having the transparent wings being seen somewhat from the outline. Staring at the body of the doubles partner, he felt his body getting warm and his face red at embarrassment just from staring at Eiji's eyes_. Sugoi…He's like an angel…_ He only sighed and just smiled at him with some joy he could muster up.

"Hello Eiji…"

"Oishi! You have a fever! How can you be outside like this?" Eiji almost cried out the last words but was firm with Oishi. Oishi just looked surprised that Eiji was yelling like this. He didn't want anyone to find out about his sickness. He turned his head away from him and breathes in the air deeply.

Tezuka only watched what Eiji did and then Eiji and Oishi staring at each other which was entertaining to him, since he was smart enough to know that the two liked each other but they don't even know about it. _This looks interesting but..._

"Kikumaru. Where's Echizen and Fuji?" Eiji stopped momentarily to remember that the captain was right in front of them and told him that the freshman was sick.

Tezuka was in shock but he didn't show it.

"Echizen sick? Then where's Fuji?"

"Fujiko is with him. He says that he'll take care of him until his conditions are better."

_Damn him… Getting the advantage of him… _Suddenly he had images of what Fuji was doing to Ryoma in his head…

"_Echizen you're going to have to take those clothes off or else you'll get more sick." Fuji purr as he has his fingers lingering on Ryoma's white shirt. Licking his lips, Ryoma looked innocently at Fuji who seemed to enjoy the view from above as Ryoma sat on the bench. "But…what happens when people come in." Fuji just smirk and unbuttoned all of his shirt buttons and stared at Ryoma's sweaty pale body from the fever he has. Ryoma tried to cover himself by pulling his shirt together to cover his body but Fuji pushed Ryoma down on the bench, his back to the bench, holding both of his wrists on the end of the bench. _Tezuka imagined Ryoma's flushed pink face with embarrassment and Fuji's sadistic evil face above him, giving Tezuka chills. _"Fuji sempai…" "No." Fuji's face got close to Ryoma's and stared at his bright golden eyes. "Call me Syuusuke…" He said it in a husky voice right next to his ear. Ryoma shivered from the voice and Fuji took a hint that he was 'cold. _

"_Oh, are you cold? Then let me warm you up." He smiled at his neck which he licked a sweat bead making Ryoma gasp aloud. _

"_Please…"_

"_Yes? What is it you want me to do?" He said this so low that it made Fuji have shivers._

"_I want…you to warm me up…please…Syuusuke…" Fuji grinned and…_

Tezuka's imagination went wild after that and he could imagine Ryoma's moans and Fuji's gasps and pants of whatever they're doing in Tezuka's head. Dazing out a bit, he forgot about the two in front of him, and replied in a plain voice like his usual self.

"…I see." He stared still in a daze, at Eiji who seemed to be nervous about him staring at him, wondering if it was just the outfit or if he thought that he was lying.

"Uhh…Anyway, Oishi!" Oishi jumped up to hear his name since he was dozing out for a while and seemed to almost lose his focus on the view of the environment.

"You need to get inside and be warm! We should go to the nurse!" Trying to get the other teen up but failed when Oishi sat himself down on the chair.

"No Eiji. I'm fine." He said firmly to him when he knows he would like to be on a bed to relax all of his sore muscles and have a drink of water.

"You should go, Oishi. There isn't much to do here now and your health is important." _And I should know from that…even if yours is minor to mine._

Oishi looked at him with surprise and in shocked, while Eiji held a triumphant grin and started dragging his partner out of his chair.

"See! Buchou says it's good for you to go watch your health so lets go to the nurse!" Dragging the half dead Oishi to the door, Eiji waved good bye at Tezuka who was staring blankly, not noticing the two going out.

Oishi finding some focus on this, tugged on Eiji's sleeve and looked at him with foggy eyes. "Wait…at least let's get my stuff first…I have some medicine…"

Eiji looked at him with pity puppy eyes and nodded really fast while hauling Oishi's right arm over his and started walking slowly to the clubhouse.

_Eiji's body is warm…too warm…_ Oishi found out that he wanted something cool, which he had received little from the cool rain. He felt relieved that he was going some place where he could be recovered and rest. He felt more of an idiot when he came back home from his run. He sighed sadly making Eiji look over him. He blushed when he did thought because he could see Oishi's exposed chest and collarbone, which was peach colored, and thought it was irresistible to not be able to eat him.

Finally arriving at the clubhouse, Eiji knocked on the door which he heard no response, unsure whether to go in or not. Oishi just turned the doorknob, surprising Eiji with his action. Looking inside Eiji found no one which seemed weird to him.

"Nya? Ole? Where are Fujiko and Ochibi?" His eyes rolling all around the room as he walked with Oishi, placing Oishi on the bench which he gave out a contented sigh, laying his head back to the wall. Eiji couldn't help but stare and hitched his breath at Oishi's chest that was heaving up and down with his heavy breathing. Oishi, almost at his limit, couldn't se anything and closed his hurting eyes to find some peace. "Eiji, the bag…is in the…locker…"

"Hai…" Going over to Oishi's locker which was clean, matching Oishi's Mother Hen personality for now, but wasn't motherly now.

He crept over to him and kneel down a little so he was at his head level. Hesitantly, he touched the other boy's forehead and then slowly trailing down to his cheek. Feeling warmth radiating from his skin, he felt shivers up his spine.

Oishi feeling a cool hand at his forehead then at his cheek. Liking the feeling, he trembled under the touches. Breathing deeply, he caught a sniff of faint coconut and vanilla scent. Opening his eyes half way, he saw Eiji with a smile and forgot that he was in a getup of a girl. Oishi chuckled softly, making Eiji jolt up and had a cherry color on his cheeks.

"Ahh…I'm sorry nya…" Eiji looked down at the pale tile floor and his eye caught something white and flat. Picking it up, it was a note from Fuji which was dropped before. Assuming that it was on the bench before but was blown by the small breeze from the opening of the door.

"Oh…Here's a note from Fujiko, there's his handwriting…"

Reading the note to himself, not noticing Oishi staring dazedly at him with his cheeks flushed. Oishi was feeling the room swaying side to side and then upside down, feeling a little more sick, he tried to grab Eiji but his hand limped at his side. The note reading;

**Eiji or whoever that comes in the room,**

**I took Echizen to the nurse so we will be there for some time and I don't think that we'll be participating in helping out the café for today. Echizen's conditions have worsened even when he took some medicine for his flu or cold. I think… Well, my apologies to everyone, I hope everything will go well for us.**

**Fuji**

Eiji sighed with relief and hoped that both of them will be okay.

"Nee Oishi. It looks like Ochibi and Fuji went to the—"Seeing Oishi swaying and about to fall he quickly went in front of him to catch him but lost his balance from a small puddle of water that has been caused from the two's wet shoes, and was underneath him.

What happened next was something Eiji kept his eyes opened wide to him. When he fell under Oishi, it was like Oishi feel in slow motion and had magically fell on top of him right where their lips have attracted each other. Oishi had just kissed Eiji on the lips.

I'm so sorry it's so short, please forgive me, but to make it up… I've decided to take requests from people who read this or any what. Well, if there are a lot of people who want to have something written and wants someone else to do it, I'll be happy to write something for you. What the person need to do is to describe what to write, the pairings, and the plot somewhat. But if there are **a lot** of requests, then I'm going to have a **lottery** of them from the person's account name. Thanks everyone! ^_^


	5. The Huanted House

Waihhh! Hellos to you all! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this for so long but… It's time for the next chapter! Dadadadadadada!~~~

I'm so happy, I'm so excited! Okay I'm just being weird now and a bit hyper. Okay well I think it's going to get slower for each chapter I'm writing because I'm limited to about 3 to 4 days since my family is trying to find a house so I'm terribly sorry. For the requests, I'm going to put them here at the end of each chapter I'm writing. But anyway, on to the next chapter.

**Plus there might be some disturbing images that you might conjure up in here so be careful…**

Chapter 5: The Haunted House

Previously from the chapter: A weary Day for All;

_Seeing Oishi swaying and about to fall he quickly went in front of him to catch him but lost his balance from a small puddle of water that has been caused from the two's wet shoes, and was underneath him. _

_What happened next was something Eiji kept his eyes opened wide to him. When he fell under Oishi, it was like Oishi feel in slow motion and had magically fell on top of him right where their lips have attracted each other. Oishi had just kissed Eiji on the lips. _

Eiji felt Oishi's rough lips on his and tasted like peppermint with a hint of coffee. _He tastes really sweet and nice, though…what do I do now?_ Struggling to get air from the lip lock from Oishi's lips, even when he didn't want to let it go, he gasped up for air when he escaped from Oishi's heavy and hot body. So much for his acrobatic skills.

_What do I do now? Someone help me!_ Flailing around like a fish out of water, he couldn't move as much as he tried and had cursed Fuji and the dress he had on. Then trying another way, he stopped moving and looked at Oishi curiously, seeing if he had lost consciousness. Moving his body to him, since he was flailing all over, he sees Oishi's flushed face and his closing eyes. Moving hesitantly, he went to touch the unconscious teen's forehead, which he found out it was

Thump, thump, thump… His heart beated against his ribcage as he sees Oishi's long eyelashes. _They're so long…Girls would fall over for him_. Thinking about that last thought, bought Eiji's fingers to his lips. _And his lips are soft and a little rough but they're… I'm not a match for any kind of girls that would fawn over to him…he's cool and he's just…awesome…_

Lying on his elbows he looked back at the unconscious teen and wished he could be with him like this in a more comfortable position.

_No! He's not well now, and he needs the nurse…So first…_ Trying to get himself out under Oishi's heavy body, he wriggled out until he felt exhausted after only having his stomach free from the heavy body, he froze, forgetting that he was a guy and looked down from his waist. If he went up any more… Blushing at the fact that Oishi would be on top of his area, he shook his head but couldn't get the image out of his head.

_No…Don't think that now. Oishi needs me now…_ Breathing hard and fast he tried to hold Oishi's arms up so he can go from the side but was more difficult now that he noticed that his dress was tangled up in his legs. Crying silently to himself, he vowed to kill Fuji after the whole festival was over.

Hearing the rain splattering outside against the window, it reminded Eiji of a clock that ticks and tocks and that he should get Oishi to the nurse. Though it sounds like it was raining harder. Feeling hot from the humidity of the room from the long rain, sweat came down to his neck and his forehead. Groaning, he tried to wake up Oishi instead. If he can wake up, it'll give him room to let him escape from his being. Trying to poke him in the shoulder, he thought it was a bad idea and tried to shake him gently.

"Ne, Oishiii…Are you awake or asleep?" Oishi didn't move and all Eiji could hear was the rain outside along with Oishi's ragged breathing and his fast ones.

_Okay, let's try this…_ Taking a deep breath, he went close to the sleeping teen's ear and whispered to him.

"Oishi…I've liked you for a long time and I wished you were my boyfriend." Flushing at the word boyfriend, Eiji pulled away and covered his face with his hands and waited for a response from Oishi. Turns out it didn't work and he was definitely unconscious. Sighing and still feeling flushed when he finally said to Oishi that he liked him, felt relieved. _Now…how to get him off of me…_

Meanwhile, Tezuka was looking at the clubhouse and the school, wondering why he hadn't sees Oishi or Kikumaru coming out of clubhouse, nor Fuji coming back to work if he leaves Echizen there or how he might stay with him. It was raining hard and there were hardly anyone here in the café. Some of the freshmen and juniors went inside the school to go see some attractions while waiting for the rain to lift. If what Inui said was true, it'll let up in an hour or two. Inui and Kaidoh were taking a break and drinking coffee over some new training schedules for Kaidoh. Sighing; he went inside the kitchen and called out to Momoshiro.

"Momoshiro." Calling out in his captain voice, Momo came over quickly to him.

"What is it buchou?" Sweating from the steam that clouded the kitchen and from the work he was doing, he gave out a smile to the captain.

"I want you to go check on Oishi and Kikumaru kun inside the clubhouse." Seeing the confused face on the power player's ace, he continued on. "Oishi was feeling ill and Kikumaru was suppose to take him to the nurse but both went inside the clubhouse and it's been 15 minutes that they haven't come out."

"Oh… Then what should I do?"

"Check on them, in case Oishi is feeling more ill, you should assist them. Don't let your guard down."

"Okay buchou!" With that the energetic power player took off in the rain, still in his cook uniform, ignoring Kaidoh who hissed at him of being an idiot to be out in the rain without an umbrella. Running in the puddles, Momo didn't mind of the rain as it washed off all the sweat that he had and felt great. Coming close to the door of the clubhouse, he heard grunting and then a groan.

Curious what had happened, he opened the door and called out to his sempais.

"Oishi sempai, Eiji sempai!" Then he saw nothing until he heard something scuffling at the floor. Looking down, his eyes went big and were in shock when he saw a blonde hair girl under Oishi who seemed to be dead?

Eiji looking at him, wide eyed and was somewhat relieved but embarrassed that Oishi was on top of him, called out to him.

"Oi Momo! Help me please." Noticing it was his red headed sempai in his outfit, Momo couldn't help but stare and made Eiji feel a little uncomfortable. Staring at his blonde wig to his eyes trailing all the way down until he saw Oishi lying on him. Raising an eyebrow Eiji just huffed at him.

"Moomoo!"

"Ah, right!" Going over to the two regulars lying on the floor, he almost tripped and fell on top of Oishi. Giving an awkward smile to the red head, he started to lift Oishi's arms like they were made out of paper and held him up to his shoulders. Feeling the hot body on top of him, Momo looked over at Eiji who have gotten up and dusted his dress.

"Eiji sempai, we need to get out of here now." Eiji nodded at him and went to get Oishi's bag and went outside with Momo, holding the green umbrella that he used when he tried to carry Oishi inside.

Feeling his legs that were numb from being crushed under Oishi fro so long, he had to keep his balance up when he tried to walk. Going outside, he opened the umbrella and held it over Momo's and Oishi's heads as they started to walk.

"Ne Momo, how did you know when to come for us?"

"I didn't, Tezuka buchou told me to check on you two because you've been in there for too long. It's a good thing he did or else Oishi sempai's fever will get worse."

Eiji nodded and hurried to catch up with the tall teen in his white dainty shoes.

Tezuka noticing that Oishi was being carried by Momo was right about the two needing help. Looking outside from the fence he was leaning on, the rain seemed to not let up anytime soon. Sighing he wondered what was Ryoma's condition and what Fuji was doing to him. Shuddering at the thought, he just leaned back and stared at the grey sky full of raindrops.

Meanwhile, Fuji and Ryoma were walking around the booths section at the school. Ryoma was feeling a little better, having no continuous headaches and a low fever after going to the nurse's office; so Fuji asked if he wants to see some of the attractions at school since they were already there. Ryoma shrugged at the suggestion and went ahead with slow steps because of the heat inside the school. Fuji tried to hold his hand but got his fist to the face instead. Smiling at him, he adored the frowning pouted face Ryoma made and kept walking beside him.

So there they were walking in the hallways at the second floor, having onbyers staring at Fuji's outfit which he still had on and now it seems that he was the attraction for the people to follow. Ryoma didn't like that however but he doesn't know why and only looked straight ahead and taking glances at the attractions until he came toward to one that caught his eye. One that was dark and big and the sign even terrifies him but…

_This looks like fun…_ Looking at Fuji who seemed to be staring at him intently for some time, he glared at him and went toward the haunted house. Fuji sees the haunted house and chuckled. _Hmm…What fun this will be…_ Going in the dark room behind Ryoma, he had a smile on his face like a Cheshire cat.

Walking inside the room, they could barely see anything until Ryoma walked into what felt like a wall and Fuji bumping him afterward.

"Hmm? What happened?" Touching Ryoma's shoulder to know that he was there but accidently touched his back side where his sensitive spot was. Feeling that something was on his back, he had chills and yelped at the sensitive touch. Fuji had felt Ryoma jolted just smiled and asked if he was alright.

"Yea…There seemed to be a wall in front of us…wait there's something there…" Having both hands on the wall, Ryoma touched some engraving and then something that felt like paint dried up in crud and then some more engraving that continued down the wall. Feeling out the words he read aloud.

"Those who dare to come in this house, beware of traps and other gory things that will come upon you. If you still want to continue this journey, proceed to your right or to the left if you wish. There are two entrances in this house that you can be able to walk forth on. Whichever way can lead you out but have caution; one of the ways is long and treacherous, and will give you frights unimaginable. You have been warned…"

Ryoma shivered at the words but decided to ignore it and asked the brunette which way to go.

"Fuji sempai what do you think?" Turning around him, he sees tries to see Fuji but didn't know that he was in a thoughtful and playing manner with his hand rubbing his chin with a smile on his face.

"Saa…why don't we flip a coin?" Smiling at the joke he made and hearing Ryoma's reaction.

"How can we if there's nothing to see?" _Stupid Fuji sempai…_ "So then where do we go?"

"Hmmm…my instincts say to… the right." Smiling at the answer he knew that they should go to the right because this was his classroom that made the haunted house and he was very familiar with the plans and the things that appear out of nowhere.

Ryoma feeling the wall until they disappear and a bright light suddenly shined on his face blinding him from the sight. Holding his hands to his face, he saw some blurry figures or things that were in front of the blinding light. Since Fuji was 3 steps behind him, he can see what was happening. Watching the show, he only watched as the blinding light dimmed until it was at a sky blue shade and Ryoma had his hands away from his face only to find a rotten pale skull with maggots in its eyes and live worms crawling at the skull with some leftover golden hair that hangs from its face. And it also talked to Ryoma in a creepy and low voice that made Ryoma turned white and trembled when it started peaking.

"W-welcome…you have come to the most treacherous journey of all…this is the devil's hideout where every thing is dead and all filled with dirt…But you! You are not covered in filth or dead! WHY?"

Ryoma stared at the skull that seemed to stop talking but made moans that made goosebumps on his skin and have him stiff frozen. He didn't hear anything else like the soft water that rushed or the other kinds of dead skulls that cried out for help or screaming aimlessly about nor the sight of the scenery that had jagged rocks and tall pillars of stone that in the blue light you can see some dried blood in it.

Fuji wished he had his camera with him; the face on the freshman was priceless. It looked like he was almost withering away in white ashes. _This is interesting…I never known he'd be cared of something like this…_

Taking the role to be a knight to Ryoma he held his arm and dragged him away from the skull, snapping Ryoma back into reality. Ryoma in a dazed state, just followed Fuji behind him, not seeing what was in front of him. Walking until it looked like they were in volcano, sounds of water or lava gushing and popping at their surroundings. Even though the room was small, the surroundings were big and looked like they were in the volcano's core. The whole area was glowed in a vibrant red color and made the two see red everywhere. On the other side of the area, there was a vibrant blue curtain that seemed to be the end of the area.

Thinking it was safe; Ryoma peeked in front of Fuji only to find skeletons in his sight that were _moving_. They were moving everywhere with some of their body parts missing like their heads, legs, arms, and whatever other body parts there were. Fuji and Ryoma can see the inside of their hollow bones which had nothing in there. Most of them also had blood splatters or spills on them. Scared to do anything but walk, he only count that there were 10 to 20 of them coming closer to them. Their eyes were the color of a icy cool blue. Ryoma had his eyes wide opens like plates and his knees weak.

Fuji feeling Ryoma's arm tensed up and was walking very slowly behind him. Grinning at the freshman behind him, he let go of Ryoma's arm and connected back to Ryoma's hand. Flushing pink, he didn't let go of the brunette's hand. Moving closer to the person in front of him, he moved until he could touch his back with his other hand and clutched his hand on Fuji's black redish glow vest and moved his face so close to it he could smell tamagoyaki and a bit of cologne on him.

Fuji felt Ryoma clutching his vest he opened his eyes to see Ryoma holding him and his face near him, he felt a blush coming near his cheeks and continued to look straight forward.

_He's too…adorable right now…_ Unable to turn around to see Ryoma's face he continued on walking until he was stopped by one of the skeletons who had all of his or her parts of the bones. This skeleton had white eyes that shined through its eyes sockets with some leftover black hair on the back side of its skull. All the other skeletons had stopped moving and stayed where they were. The skeleton that stopped Fuji made him grin evilly of what the skeleton is about to say. It lifted up a bony naked finger to Fuji and started to say something. Its voice was a girl's now that it was spoken and had a somewhat creepy but angelic and tingling voice to it.

"You…you need to offer a sacrifice to the volcano god; Hiatsumo or else you cannot pass through this point. If you don't you will stay here until someone else will make a sacrifice for you…" It had an evil look at its eyes and stared at Fuji murderously.

Ryoma, hearing everything from behind, shivered and held on to Fuji's vest more tightly. Hesitantly he spoke in a tentative voice asking,

"W-what are we going to do?" Feeling a little sick and his fever acting up from the heat of the room, he swayed a little and had to keep his balance on his feet.

"Well… we have to give a sacrifice, maybe they'll give it back to us anyway. I don't think they'll take our sacrifice permanently. So let's see…" Reaching into his pocket, feeling for anything useful for the 'sacrifice' , all he had was a gum wrapper, a paper clip, a piece of rope and what it feels like 30 yen.

"I-I'm not sure I have anything…wait…" Shaking, he reached into both of his pockets and only felt 2 pills on a tissue that the nurse gave him and told him to swallow it with water, a pen cap and a tennis ball that he kept for in case he was bored. So he took out the tennis ball and handed over to Fuji while he's still behind him, sensing the skeletons staring at the item he was holding.

"Would…would this work?" he said in a quiet and shy voice. Fuji looked at the tennis ball he had in his hand and chuckled.

"No matter where you go, tennis is always on your mind naa?" Ryoma blushed behind him and just force the ball into Fuji's hand.

"Che…Let's just go…" Fuji smiled and stepped up to the skeleton; along with Ryoma dragging him behind, and gave it the yellow dirty sphere. The sphere was taken by the white ghastly bony fingers and held it up in the air so the others can see and when they did, their eyes turned red as rubies and began to howl and chant a strange tune, making Ryoma flinch at the sounds. After a minute or two, they stopped and the female skeleton had held the ball on top of a crater of a small volcano. Whispering some words, she dropped the ball and a eerie green flame rose up from the crater when the ball was dropped. Turning back to the two regulars, she bowed to them and held an arm to the path behind her.

"Hiatsumo has accepted your gift…You may move forward…" When the two walked in front of her, the skeleton made cold red eyes at the two, as if it was angry that it had a disappointment and anger in her eyes that two were able to pass through the area. Ryoma gulped and quickly moved near to Fuji.

Meanwhile, Fuji was extremely happy that Ryoma has been with him and not with Tezuka. Then again they have to go back soon in case the rain stopped. Walking to the end of the area where the blue curtain, Fuji opened the curtain and went inside with Ryoma still attached to his shirt. When they both went in, a cold air brushed over them and they both found themselves dumbstruck of what they have seen before them.

_Well…this is very…interesting…and new…_ Fuji was trying really hard not to snicker at the sight in front of him.

Before them was what they have never seen in their lives was a pink background along with rainbow sparkles with purple clouds that hanged over them. Then there was the blue and green trees with brown monkeys that almost seemed real that clung on the trees and pink and white bunnies with adorable blue eyes that stared at the two when they came in, bouncing all around the place. Then there was walking teddy bears in different colors waving at each other until the two came closer inside the area when they stopped and stared at the two tall figures before them. It was a pretty small place along with some tinkling music that sounded like piano mixed with a flute together. Ryoma stared at the place with stock and disgust.

"What…is this?" Letting go of Fuji's shirt, he walked around and stare at the walls. He looked all over the place and thought it was pretty weird and stupid that it was decorated in pastel colors and was crowed with cuddly creatures that surrounded them when they started going in the center of the circle.

"Well…it looks pretty cute though isn't it?"

"Teh…It looks silly…" Looking up to see the older boy just smiling at the surroundings he wonders what goes on his mind. Shivering from the cold air that was blasted from above, he held himself in his arms, almost feeling the fever coming back to him.

They all crowded them and then they couldn't see any of their faces, wondering what happened to them. Ryoma feeling an uneasy air no longer heard the music. Instead it was quiet, becoming more eerie to the two and looked down to see that the small animals have clutched to their legs.

Suddenly the lights went out, and the two couldn't see anything. Trying to get a hold of Fuji's shirt again, he only tripped on his shoes from the frozen state he was in and fell with an 'oomph'.

"Echizen? Where are you?" Only hearing muffled noise under him, he tried to adjust to the darkness which only made him look down on the floor to see countless pairs of red eyes that stared at the darkness and found mounds of them on something that is being buried with a hand in the air waving for what looks like for help.

_Looks can be deceiving huh? _Trying to get Ryoma up he found himself almost being tripped on the other small evil creatures that were trying to get him on the floor. It was too bad that he was tall enough to kick them out of his way to get Ryoma out from the floor. Poor bunnies, teddy bears and monkeys…They were just almost innocent.

Getting some of the animals off of Ryoma, he saw that Ryoma with his eyes covered by his hands, red faced and seemed to be sweating. With a grim face, he pulled him up and carried him in a bridal style and held him in his arms. Feeling him in his arms, he felt warm all over and had his eyes opened to see through the darkness. Looking fro the exit he only saw the mindless creatures crawling up to his waist, making him unable to take more than a few steps forward. Thinking it was an interesting haunted house he should have put up with this and contributed with it more.

Shaking that aside he tried to hold Ryoma on to him and looked behind the trees thinking it was probably concealed. A small purple curtain was hidden behind a blue tree with 5 bananas on it. Seeing it in the dark along with some red beams of light from the animals, was good enough for him to see the curtain and started to walk toward it. Trying to shake off the creatures on his legs, some had fell from the unbalance from too much of the creatures that held on to his legs. But some were still holding on tightly to his thin legs and were stuck on like glue.

Stomping his way toward the curtain he found out that some were going away when he got closer to the curtain_. Probably it's short connection, these mindless robots… _Thinking it was a good thing he got more closer to the curtain and more of them got off of his legs and felt Ryoma's body a little more warmer. _I'm almost there, hang on Echizen._

Yea Ima end it here since it was long and yea… Sorry for those waiting and hopefully I'll be able to type up more of these chapters but in the meantime I'm going to stop my other story Chu to You for a while because it seemed that I can't handle doing two stories at the same time so, this story will be done first and then my request from someone who has asked me. Thanks for reading! Requests? Reviews? Smileys? XD


	6. Kiss Again?

Yoho! I'm back just for a little while. We're still on the second day of the festival and guess who's coming in later at the end of the chapter? XD Hopefully it'll satisfy you guys for a while since I'm trying to do two stories at the time and have to prep. for college. . PAIN! Here are all the people who have been reading this and I thank you all for your support!

Chapter 6: Kiss again?

Previously from The Haunted House:

_Fuji is in his classroom's haunted house with Ryoma who didn't realize that his fever was rising when they were inside the house until they were in a colorful place that was inside making them both let their guard down. Now Ryoma's fever is rising…What is Fuji to do? _

Trying to take another step further, his weight was soon lighter and taking the chance, Fuji ran to the curtain and had Ryoma in his arms. Panting from the heavy weight from the little evil creatures, he looked down to see Ryoma in an uncomfortable state and breaking in cold sweat.

_What have I done? I should have watched for his condition…Though I can still do something yummy with him like this… _Smiling him self to that thought it was only there for a few seconds until he remembered where they are. Fuji trying to think fast didn't notice that the room he was in was all dark after a few seconds. Before when he came through the curtain it was a dim lighted pink color but then it turned darker turning the colors into a deep sunset. Looking around he sees an exit with light coming from a white dull curtain that seemed to have cryptic voices that were whispering loudly from the outside.

After walking to 5 steps near the curtain he saw a sign that was just at the left of him that was made out of cardboard, and a little dusty that said "Congratulations! You passed through year 3 class 6's haunted house! Thank you for participating our attraction!" Fuji sighed, relieved that it was over and started walking toward the curtain and raised up the ragged fabric and was welcomed with a bright light with confetti and small streamers that came from both side when he came out of the curtain. Surprised at this, he only blinked and adjusted to the light. When he could be able to see, he only saw two of his classmates that cried out his name and went over to him congratulating him for going through.

"What's with the confetti?" He smiled as knowing that something was going to happen when they came out. One of them, a boy, Masashi Ikuto exclaimed that he was the 99th person to come through the haunted house and was suppose to give them a prize.

"It's only the 99th?" _Strangely I thought there was more than that but okay…_ Oops forgot about Echizen…

"Saa…Can I get it later? There's someone I need to take care of first…" Gesturing the chibi in his arms with a cock to his head at the freshman, the two classmates looked and was shocked that there was someone with him.

"Ehhh? What happened to him? Is he okay? Does he want water? Oh, or maybe he could lie down on one of our beds here…" It was the other classmate, the girl, Hajime Kaname. She panicked and flailed her arms around the room as she tried to find something for the boy while the other Ikuto tried to calm her down. Fuji just walked out of the door while the two were still looking for help for the poor boy, not noticing that Fuji left, like a quiet ghost leaving no presence behind.

Walking down the bright hallway, Fuji saw that the rain was letting up and thought in pain, that they would have to go back later since there'll be more customers if there was no rain.

_Damn you Inui for your accurate calculations. _

Shifting Ryoma a little more in to the crook of his arms, holding him more tightly, he started walking down the stairs to the nurse's office. Having to see more students and parents inside the building told Fuji that it would take a while to get to the first floor with all the parents waiting in lines of their child's attraction and such. Having to squeeze through and saying "excuse me" a couple of times, he got through to the nurse's office.

Sliding the door open with his elbow his eyes found toward a blonde figure that was sitting on a stool in front of a cot that was occupied and was halfway covered with a white curtain.

"Eiji!" The blonde figure turned around at the sound of Fuji's voice and saw the tensai smiling at him as usual. The blonde was shocked and surprised to see him.

"Fuji! What are you doing here? I thought you and ochibi were… Wah! What happened to ochibi?" Rushing over to the two, he almost tripped on the end of his dress which Fuji chuckled.

"I should be asking you the same thing…It's a long story but… what happened to the dress?" Raising an eyebrow at Eiji who suddenly turned red and looked down at the dress's hem which he now noticed it was a little dirty and some of the string at the hem has been scattered. Remembering the clubhouse room where Oishi had laid on top of him, his warm and soft body on top of his…

"Oh…it's nothing…" Fuji looked at him and felt a tug at his shirt. Turning his eyes to Ryoma who had clutched his shirt with one of his hands and had his eyes half opened.

"F-fuji sempai…"

"Echizen, you awake now?" Smiling at the freshman who was flushing pink from the fever and from the concerned look the tensai was giving him. Trying to get a look from where he is, Ryoma could only see half of Fuji's cream colored arm and… a blonde person that was in front of him and hiding her face.

"…Who's this?" Croaking out the words, he felt thirsty and felt himself being pushed up more into Fuji's chest to get a closer look. Having his head on his chest made Ryoma felt comforted being there and had felt thumps in his heart. _What is this?_ Eiji looked up from his shameful experience that he just remembered and looked up at hazed golden eyes that have stared into his blue ones.

Brightening up, he tried to glomp the ill freshman but had also glomped Fuji as well. Ryoma just muffled that something like he couldn't breathe and it was hot.

"Ochibi! You okay?" Trying to back off, he had the freshman taking gulps of air and a weak glare from him. Eiji smiled and rubbed his hair/wig.

"Sorry, you okay?" Receiving a nod Eiji could only smile and pinch his cheeks for fun which had Ryoma growl at him and had almost had his hand bitten. Feeling a little sleepy, Ryoma only closed his eyes to let the tiredness in. Breathing out a sigh, Fuji was relieved that Ryoma was getting some rest.

Fuji, who was watching, looked up to where the cot was and had a lump there. Curious to know who it was, he asked the acrobatic player who was on the cot.

Eiji forgot about Oishi for a while and had looked up at Fuji with an embarrassed look.

"Uhh…Oishi was sick too…so I bought him here…by Tezuka…" Looking to where Oishi was, he could see Oishi's peaceful face behind the curtain and had smiled slightly at the sight before he heard Fuji chuckled softly behind him. Hearing the footsteps from Fuji's shoes, Fuji had moved to another cot beside Oishi and had put Ryoma on top of it. Moving the curtain that was around the cot, covering its rectangular shape to one side, having to cover the other side of the room where the wall and the other two cots lay.

Covering him with the thin blanket, he stroked his sweated hair out of his face and looked at his delicate features. A small nose, along with the tender soft jawline that leads up to his soft lips that looks kissable as it was to be seen, and the closed eyes shows the long eyelashes that were curled like a girl's. Touching his chin and then up to his lips and smoothed them with his thumb, feeling soft like velvet.

"Where is the nurse?" Fuji asked Eiji, still with his back to him. Eiji just shrugged and said, "She was here when I came in with Oishi…but then she left off to somewhere and help someone. I don't know when she'll be back." Fuji hmmed in front of him, still lightly touching Ryoma's face, making sure not to wake him up.

"Then…do you know where the medicine box is?" Turning around to see Eiji sitting back on the stool, peering over the sleeping freshman. Hearing the question, he turned his body and he pointed at the cabinet behind him.

"Second shelf at the right side."  
Walking around the cots, he went over to the cabinet and opened the door, finding the white metal box. Opening the lid, finding some painkillers held the pills in one hand while the box was placed on his hip, closing the box with his other hand. Placing the box back, he searched for a water bottle but instead he found a small water dispenser near the doorway.

Walking to a water dispenser he got a small paper cup and started to push the small handle down and the gallon of water started to bubble loudly while water was flowing down to the small paper cup. Feeling the cold water he was in a trance watching the water flow until a voice spoke behind him.

"Ne, Fuji…you like ochibi don't you?" Surprised to hear Eiji's voice behind him, he stopped pushing the small handle and turned to look at the red, err, blonde head with a smile on his face. Eiji was looking at him intently, serious as he said about the comment.

Not yet replying to his question he walked toward Ryoma's cot and stood there for a while before saying, "Just as you like Oishi ne?" He said this in a quiet and repartee manner that Eiji understood well. Eiji blushed at the statement and had his head down to look at the fukubuchou's face.

"I like him very much…" He said in quietly so Fuji was the only one that heard him and looked up to meet his face with determination. "And…I want to confess that to him, before the festival ends…and if he doesn't feel that way…then I'll make it through…" His voice cracked after when he wanted to confess to him after the festival ending. His eyes almost spilling tears and trembling on the stool and clutching his fists on the satin dress. Rubbing his eyes hard to get rid of the tears that might flow he looked over to Oishi's calm face which didn't stir from the mentioning of anything he had just said.

Fuji watching him felt the same feelings that pierced his heart. He knew that there were possibilities that he might get rejected or even worse to never to be spoken or have him acknowledge him again. The sounds of light rain pattered on the window, creating the only noise that was heard in the room.

Not knowing what to say, thought it was better not to say anything, he turned back to Ryoma who was breathing a little ragged and low.

"Eiji…this is my answer to your question." Taking the pills he put them in his mouth but not swallowing them and drank some water and put his lips onto Ryoma's and let the water and pills flow through his mouth.

_His lips are soft as they look…Taste like grape…Ponta huh?_ He thought he had felt the prodigy kissed him back but thought it was just his imagination. Chuckling in his mind, he pulled his mouth away from the freshman and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Ryoma had a smear of wetness on his lips that was from the water from Fuji's lips. Looking over to Eiji, who seemed shocked and surprised to see Fuji doing such a bold thing and then smiled a little.

"I see…then I hope…you two will be together…I'm sure…ochibi won't refuse that offer." Smiling at the tensai who was somehow shocked at Eiji's words that were said to him. After a few moments he smiled back to him but it wasn't one of his smiles that were hidden, it was a genuine smile that he had rarely given out to anyone.

"I hope…no…I believe that you will be together as well." Believing in those words, Fuji felt sure that they both will be able to get through this. Just then, the door slide open and the two regulars looked up to see the nurse that looked exhausted and was panting heavily, probably from all the commotion out there. She looked up and was surprised to see two people in the cots and two that were staring at her in a kind and worried manner.

"Nurse Ayaka, welcome back!" Eiji said in a cherry tone. She tried to smile at the blonde head but failed and turned out as a half grimace face and an annoyed face. She forgot that the red head was dressed as a girl.

"Hello, Eiji. So how's Oishi? Oh and Fuji what brings you here again? Is Echizen alright?" Fuji looked at the nurse with a smile in his face.

"Well…he had a bit of a temperature so I took him back here and had him take the medicine here." Smiling at the nurse who had started to walk near Ryoma's cot, she looked at both of the regulars' conditions and nodded.

"Well, you made a good decision. If you want I can look after the two and have you two go back to the festival doings. I can look them over and make sure no one will bother them and have a better look on their conditions. The rain's almost stop so you can be able to go back and work with your class."

Eiji looked unsure whether to leave Oishi in his condition but felt a hand on top of his shoulder. Already taking the water cup; crushed in his hand, Fuji smiled at him and looked at the nurse with his smile.

"Of course, we'll go back as long as you can take care of the two for us please." Bowing down to the nurse, along with holding Eiji's head to bow too, closing the door as he went out. Fuji led Eiji out of the quiet room and out to the noisy hallway.

"Nya! Fuji! I wanna stay with Oishi…." Feeling dejected, he walked beside Fuji in the filled hallway filled with the eager parents and students.

"I know you do but we should go back, just let these two rest up." I don't want to leave either but… Smiling back at Eiji, he said in a kind and soft voice, "We can visit them on our breaks. So it'll be fine." Eiji pouted but went along Fuji anyway. Walking toward to the doors outside, they found out that it was starting to become to drizzle. Not needing an umbrella, both hurrily walked toward the courts to help the others as they find that there were customers waiting outside.

Meanwhile before the two regulars had left the nurse's office, one of the 'unconscious' regulars were awake at that time to witness everything. Opening an eye to see if anyone was still in front of him, he slowly got up and felt the cool air that was blowing near him. Feeling the tingling sensation on his lips, he blushed when he remembered a certain person who had kissed him. _Great_, _now I have another problem to deal with…What is with them, baka sempai tachi…_ Wondering if he should get up and leave; a wave of wooziness came over and made him wince in pain. Having a hand in his temple, he rubbed it gently making sure not to have any kind of noise when he tried to sit up straight.

"Ahh, I see that you're awake, Echizen kun." Looking toward where the voice was, he turned and found a black hair person that was sitting on one of the chair near a white desk. Staring at the lady with big boobs in the white lab coat, it was then he looked around to see where he really was. Looking at the bright room, he found bright fluorescent bright lights shining from above, the water dispenser near the door, the see through cabinets and finally a cot with a lump beside him that was breathing in a normal state.

"Oh, Oishi sempai…So then where is Fuji sempai and Eiji sempai?" Turning back to the nurse with unclear golden eyes.

"Ahh, I had them go back to their attraction to let you both rest. Are you feeling better Echizen?" Walking over to Ryoma's cot, she placed her hand on his forehead which he flinched at the touch of her icy cold hand. Though he didn't blush under her touch or at her big breasts that were almost popping out from her black shirt. "I feel fine…"

"Hmm…you don't seem to have a fever anymore; you should be fine after drinking more water." She smiled at him and made room for him to sit near the cot's end. Sitting up, he wiped a bit of sweat that was dripped from his forehead.

Walking over to the water dispenser, the nurse went to fetch Ryoma a cup of water, knowing that he was hot and thirsty. After having a full cup of water in her hand, she went over to where Ryoma was sitting and gave him the paper cup.

"Thank you, miss." Taking the cold water cup, he took a sip from the cup and felt the cold liquid down his throat. After drinking the whole cup in 3 minutes, he took a deep breath. Giving the cup to the nurse's hand that had generously took the cup from the freshman, and let him stand up, making sure he wasn't sick in his head or anywhere else in his body.

"Well, I can see that you're better now, so I guess you can go to where your class attraction is and help them out. Look it's not raining anymore." Pointing to the window in front of her desk, there wasn't any rain but scattered gray clouds that only filtered a few rays of sunshine. Feeling a bit annoyed that he had to go outside and work but he didn't want to stay with the nurse who kept glancing at him just to pretend to see that he's alright.

"Ja, I'll go now then…Please take care of Oishi sempai for me." When he got to the door, he turned and bowed to the nurse who was now standing next to her desk. She wiggled her fingers and Ryoma slide the door open and closed it. Breathing out a sigh, he noticed that there were less people in the hallways now that it's somewhat sunny outside. Wondering if he should go walk around instead of dealing with Fuji and all the other regulars but he was worried that he might see them coming around during their breaks. Sighing in frustration he walked down the hallway with his hands behind his head and out to the doors. Looking at the light that was filtered by the clouds he smelled the fresh rain that was poured upon from and thought it smelled great at least.

From behind him, he didn't notice someone was following him, all the way from the school doors that he just got out from. And from the other way, someone with a certain blonde wig was going toward the doors, not caring about the other people that were gawking or staring at him…

_Sorry to skip on you everyone but I just want to see how Oishi's doing…Just one minute…_ The red head smiled to himself as he tiptoed to the nurse's office, making sure that the nurse won't have to hear him come in. Coming to the sliding door, he slide the door open to find the place empty minding the sleeping person on the cot. _Wai! I get this place to myself! _Walking lightly across the room to his doubles partner's cot, he hovered over Oishi and found himself holding a laugh as he saw some drool that was dried up from the corner of his mouth. Trying not to laugh, he held on to the blanket that was covering Oishi and tried to wipe it away. He had it off after some while but he had also woken up Oishi too.

"Mmp…What?" Eiji stopped what he was doing and slowly uncovered the white sheet that he was finishing to wipe the drool off. Seeing Oishi awake made him smile nervously and said, "Yo! Did I wake you?" Forgetting that Eiji was still cross dressing, he had to blink twice at him and remembered why he was dressed like that. Letting go of the bed sheet he found his hand being caught by Oishi's, which was now warm, unlike before.

"Where am I?" Trying to get up from Eiji's help, he looked around in a daze.

"Ahh, you're in the nurse's room. Me and Momo bought you here because you…" Blushing at the memory, he only mumbled something that Oishi couldn't hear.

":What?"

"Nothing! You just…fainted…" What did I expect? That he would remember what happened? Fidgeting from above, Oishi sees, he patted his hand on the cot, telling Eiji to sit. He only took up a little of the cot's space so Oishi would have more room because he was the patient here.

"What else happened? I don't remember anything before I fainted… Are you hiding something?" He looked at Eiji with his deep moss eyes that made Eiji want to just run away from him because he doesn't know what happened. Instead, he faked a smiled and shook his head.

"Really it was nothing ahhh…" His face was held by Oishi's hands and now he could see Oishi eyes staring right at his, almost like he could see through anything. Feeling his face hot and his ears going red, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, averting his eyes from Oishi's. But Oishi turned them back to him when he said in a firm voice, "Something must have happened when I was unconscious so why won't you tell me?"

Hearing him say this made Eiji feel guilty but he couldn't say that he had kissed him when he probably was unconscious. Looking down at the cot to not look at Oishi, "Really…it's nothing…"

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"I-I can look at you!" Looking up to the other's eyes, his eyes found that it traveled back to the cot. Oishi sighed and let one of his hands go, having the other still on his cheek.

"…Did I do something? If I did, I'll apologize." The room was quiet for a moment until Eiji's quiet voice was spoken, breaking the awkward silence.

"You did do something…But you don't need to apologize." Feeling his face gone red when he said this, he wondered if Oishi sees his red face. Oishi didn't say anything for a minute until he asked a question so softly and innocent that Eiji wondered if he should answer.

"Then…what did I do to you?" A few seconds passed until Eiji gave him his answer.

"This."

Copying what Fuji did, Eiji went over to Oishi's confused face until his lips touched his.

Walking toward the courts with his sneakers squeaking from the wet ground, soon able to see the lively courts bustling with work and people waiting in line that seemed to be endless.

The first person he saw was Tezuka who was at the tables near the entrance. He hid behind a tree and watched him from that distance. Noticing his stoic face, he wondered if he had ever smiled to any of the customers, but he cant really imagine the buchou with a smile like Fuji's or Eiji's or even Momo's. Glimpsing his different color shades of brown hair, it almost looked like it was shining even with the tent from above. Not being able to see his eyes from the distance he was suddenly lifted in the air from behind and heard a familiar voice.

"Chibisuke~ what do you think you're looking at hmm?" Struggling to turn around his body to hit, he could only move his head and peer through the same golden eyes as his and scowled. _Great more problems…_

"And what are you doing here, Ryouga?"

TBC…

Reviews? Request? Smileys? Sad faces?


	7. Confessions

Wowies! ^_^ Very happy that many people are looking at this and hopefully if they're writing stories too good luck to them! I like to thank eijikikumarufan01 for all her support and to everyone else that have kept reading and favouriting them. So no time to waste, here is the next chapter. Possibly 3 to 4 to go! Here are the list of people who have my thanks:

eijikikumarufan01 (Thanks for all of your comments! Bought me hope and have my fingers writing!)

EternalYaoiFanGurl4Lyfe

Blue

rain

UekiKosuke

DixiePixie2011

Sivlerblood

Lyricalia

Huginn et Muninn

paters02

AnthemOfTheAngels

Afallenheart

DarkAndStormyNight

Kumishima

KitsuneNaru,

Yancha Kitsune

music-lover360

ryoka-chan

Kyou X Kao 4Ever

hiiiii-123456789

bloodrose121

Ying Vampire

Aznprincessali

Kuro-puuAndFaiLuvers

Gtpuchi

Tsuki the Ryuujin no Miko

AishiteruAkumaSama

femaleJoey

MistressRukia13

Overcoming Mountains

Serena90

AmiH97

Akirafanatic

Cris

Oleab1

Judai-Chan

kate-sama

Hey I didn't want to let anyone know where their name is so, I thought to put it like this even though the list is long so I apologize if you all just want to read so I'm sorries. ^o^

But thanks everyone!

* * *

Chapter 7: Confessions

Previously in Festival time: Two things happened at the same time! OoO

"_Then…what did I do to you?" A few seconds passed until Eiji gave him his answer. _

"…_This."_

_Copying what Fuji did, Eiji went over to Oishi's confused face until his lips touched his. _

_Walking toward the courts with his sneakers squeaking from the wet ground, soon able to see the lively courts bustling with work and people waiting in line that seemed to be endless. _

"_Chibisuke~ what do you think you're looking at hmm?" Struggling to turn around his body to hit, he could only move his head and peer through the same golden eyes as his and scowled. Great more problems…_

"_And what are you doing here, Ryouga?" _

_What…am I doing? _Eiji was thinking about that when he was near Oishi's face. Seeing the confusion and worriness on Oishi's face was enough to make him cry about his answer but he didn't want to give in. Closing his eyes he felt his crush's lips touched his gently. When his lips touched his, he felt his smooth and chapped lips against his and to him it felt right but it didn't the tears that were coming down to his cheeks. It only lasted for a few seconds, until Eiji pulled away from Oishi and looked with serious blue eyes,

"I wanted to wait until the last day of the festival but…it's too late now…Oishi I've liked you for a long time now but I don't want to bother you anymore now if you don't feel that way then… I'll leave."

Without looking at Oishi, he ran off to the door before hearing his name being called out from Oishi in the room. He didn't bother to wipe the tears in his eyes because since he was still dressed as a girl, people won't have to see a boy crying over something that they thought it was stupid and to make fun of. _Sorry to do this to you…partner._ Running as fast as he could he went all the way to the courts not noticing a fight breaking out near their café, he went inside the clubhouse and rushed to take his things. When he was about to open the door, the door was opened and in came Fuji, breathless and then shocked when he saw Eiji with a tear streaked face.

"Eiji! What happened?" Trying to go over to Eiji and comfort him, Eiji only shook his head and tried to get past through Fuji but Fuji took him by the arm what he thought was gentle but a hard tug and made him turn to him. Eiji winced at the pain from Fuji's hand on his arm. Turning away from Fuji, he only tugged his arm away and stood in front of him.

"It's nothing. I'll talk to you later...I... have a stomache…Ja" _Bad excuse…not it's a lame excuse… _Before Fuji could do anything he ran off to the gates of the school with his name being called again until he heard another familiar voice behind him. "Eiji!"

Looking back, he saw a familiar figure that was following him. Oishi was trying to keep up even though he has rest and his fever was down. Seeing his face, only made Eiji run faster to the gates and his face red from embarrassment. Gritting his teeth he told his legs to run a little more faster even when he was starting to feel the burn on his legs, he ran down the hill, looking behind him a few times to see Oishi getting farther and farther away from his sight, panting as he reached to the bottom of the hill. Panting heavily when he started to slow down his pace, he tried to see where he was and found out he was near his bus stop. Wondering if he should go home, he thought about how Oishi might still be behind him or if he had collapse. Turning pale at that thought, he rubbed his temple and exhaled loudly. _What if he did fall or get another fever? Then that'll be my fault…_ Wondering whether he should go back up the hill to find out, he was still afraid of facing Oishi's reaction and his answer.

_What do I do?_ Crying silently inside and biting on his sleeve, he found himself near a store window and saw his reflection.

_Gack! I'm still a girl! _Seeing his blonde wig on him and the dress, he wondered how he could still run with the satin dress. Putting his hand on the window, he could see pastries inside along with his reflection. Then a sudden thought came to him.

…_Maybe…Oishi is better off with girls after all… It'll be weird if he was with me. There are probably better looking girls that he would like, after all…he's not into guys…But it's too late now and I will be rejected anyway. _Turning around to have his back against the window, he looked up to the cloudless sky. _What should I do now?_

Meanwhile, Oishi was freaking out after he failed to try and get to Eiji. Walking back to the courts gloomily and exhausted. When he got close to the courts he could see a crowd making a circle and wondered what happened. They were all near the café's entrance which was making quite a scene.

"Like I said, go home Ryouga! And leave me alone!" Ryoma was crossing his arms while glaring at his older brother who was smirking across from him. All the other regulars except for Momo and Kawamura that had surrounded the two and they didn't look happy either. Bystanders were also looking their way and were wondering what the angry and uptight tension was about while girls ogle over the new mysterious person that came out of nowhere. Dressed in his usual black sweater with a horizontal blue stripe and black pants with tennis shows, he looked like a pro player with a small racquet bag slung on his shoulder.

"Why after all I came all this way to see you. And shouldn't you call me aniki?" Grinning at his little brother that was fumed enough to tease him like before.

"Yadda." Glaring his golden dagger eyes at the other ones, he made a 'hmph' sound and stomped off to the clubhouse. The other regulars were staring at Ryouga after Ryoma went off, still remembering the cruise trip experience of the gambling tennis matches and almost had everyone killed.

Ryouga just smirked and was just about to follow his sibling but was stopped by Tezuka and Fuji's hands that were reached out simultaneously to each of the older boy's arms. Both were glaring deep into Ryouga looking like menacing devils that seemed to scare the customers who were eavesdropping and went back to their eating, while the regulars looked away with chills in their spines until Inui saw Oishi coming up beside them.

"Interesting data…Oh Oishi you came back?" Fuji turned around at the sound of the name of Oishi and still had his demon face on and stared at Oishi with it. He cowered behind Inui from the look on Fuji's face since he thought Fuji was mad at him or something like that.

When Fuji saw Oishi went behind Inui for cover with a scared and confused face, he remembered that he was making a face to Ryouga and went back to his normal smiling face.

"Ahh, Oishi…Where's Eiji? Did you find him?" Oishi turned pale and lowered his head down. _So Eiji went off… I hope he'll be okay…I'll fix it later but now…_ Turning back to where the older Echizen brother and Tezuka who was still gripping his arm were having a staring contest until Ryouga smirked at him.

"And how long are you going to hold my arms you two?" Licking his lips, he turned his head to Tezuka who was staring at him with no emotion.

"Though…" He got rid of the grip of Fuji's hand that was too busy looking back and forth to the buchou and the older boy and was surprised at his strength of how easily he was pushed off from him and stumbled backwards. Oishi who was hiding behind Inui nimbly started over to Fuji and held his warms when he stumbled.

"You seem very interesting, so maybe I'll take you instead and have some fun…" Moving closer to Tezuka while buchou's hand was still holding his arm, Ryouga's amber eyes were linked to his chocolate brown and had his hand reaching out to Tezuka's cheek. Tezuka didn't look like he flinched or had any coloring in his face when the other's hand touched his cheek, which gave everyone stares to the two.

Fuji looked at the expressionless buchou and the smirking face of Ryouga, and thought it can turn out interesting. Looking back to the clubhouse with the corner of his eye he noticed that Ryoma hasn't come out yet. Turning over to Oishi who always looked just as worried, he smiled at him and asked him something.

"Ne Oishi? I'm going to check on Echizen for a moment, so can you take care of this for me?" Oishi looked at Fuji for a moment and then at the group and back at him again. Then he sighed heavily and nodded his head.

"Great then maybe later we'll talk about Eiji." Smiling at him, he saw Oishi face turned a pink shade and chuckled silently for that. _Looks like Eiji did something to him…Good._

Just when he was about to walk over to the clubhouse he heard a slap and turned to see Tezuka slap Ryouga's hand away from his face.

_Oh? It looks like things will be interesting…_ Continuing to walk back to the clubhouse something was stirring between Ryouga and Tezuka.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tezuka looked at the older teen with no emotion in his eyes, only making Ryouga smile more like a Cheshire cat. He had his hand out of Ryouga's arm and slapped him with it to Ryouga's hand. Licking his lips, he only look at the stoic captain with his heated eyes and only touched his hand that was red from the slap.

"I was only teasing you, besides you look a little too…serious." Creeping more closer to his face, Tezuka could see the gleaming eyes that matched to the little brother of his and thought they were both similar in their eyes. Right now, Ryouga's were showing shown of the cockiness and the determination that made the person want to just beat the heck put of them from just a look in their eyes. _They really are brothers…half brothers…_

"Ryouga saw something in the other teen's eyes but wasn't sure what it meant. Reminiscence? Some surprise there maybe… Smirking at the other, he flicked his hair to his left side and went closer to Tezuka.

"What? You see something in me?" Putting his hand on his chest and making lovey dovey eyes at the captain. Glaring at the older brother, he only pushed him off of him and stepped back to give the two space. But as he did that, Ryouga went over to the captain again in one large step and trapped Tezuka with his back to the green framed fence. Looking behind him to see what was holding him, the stoic captain was found with his hands being bound by Ryouga's and was being pushed back from the force of Ryouga's slim body against his. Almost turning pink from the contact but forcing himself to not show it, he glared at the teen who only smiled evilly and stared at his hard brown eyes.

"What are you doing? Let go." Tezuka said to him in his most coldest voice that made everyone around Tezuka shiver and backed away. Girls were eying on the two teens who were now in a staring or rather glaring contest that made the atmosphere tense even more.

"But…I'm just getting started having some…fun…" Before Tezuka could say anything, his mouth was occupied with Ryouga's mouth who had placed his lips harshly on his.

Girls had screamed before the sight and were all trying to get their cell phones to take pictures and videos out of this one in a million chance sight. Everyone else was shocked of what the two teens, well one of them were doing.

As much as Tezuka tried he couldn't get rid of the hands that were holding his hands that were being binded at the fence web. His face was seen as someone in agony and in frustration while Ryouga had his eyes peeled open and just smiled at his reaction. His mouth was being invaded by Ryouga's tongue when he tried to protest against him but ended up for Ryouga by thinking Tezuka was encouraging him to go on. So he did. Having Ryouga's tongue going inside to explore his orifice Tezuka couldn't close his mouth to get rid of the intruding tongue and had his mouth opened from the pleasure he couldn't deny from the older teen, he could feel his knees trembling. _He tastes like orange…well he's always had an orange even during the cruise…Brothers alike. Why am I thinking of this? I like Ryoma!_ Since Ryouga was an inch taller and weighed a little more heavier than him, he couldn't help but feel the heat off of the elder teen's body. Scrunching up his forehead he tried to pry off the hands that were holding him down to the fence while everyone else was staring in shock and dismay.

Oishi was the one who snapped out of it and tried to tug Ryouga off of Tezuka but was futile. Then Oishi had to yell at the regulars to get it together.

"What are you all doing?" Kaidoh was flushed in pink while Inui as always was scribbling fast into each page in his notebook writing the data he was witnessing. Both went back inside the café to get the customer's orders while trying to get bystanders to get inside or to get away from the incident.

A click and a whirr were heard from behind and they all saw Fuji holding a camera to where the two teens were kissing each other. Smiling as always he kept on taking pictures until Ryouga let go of Tezuka's lips which immediately rewarded him with a slap to the face. Stepping backwards from the impact of the cool hand that had slapped his face, he touched the mark that had hit him. Heaving out breathes in between of his pants; the captain's clothes were wrinkled and loose from the body that had pressed against his. Ryouga merely smirked at him while touching his wounded cheek.

"That hurts…" Glaring at him through his spectacles, he only wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Feeling irated from Ryouga's actions, he just looked at him with disgust.

"You wouldn't have been hurt if you didn't do such thing to me."

"But it seems like you liked it though from that delicious mouth of yours."

Looking away from the tinted green hair teen to the regulars he just notices someone behind Fuji that sadist who was still smiling like a little kid who had won a large prize. A girl with a large dark violet hat with a small white skull bell that resembles like a witch covered her eyes with a short black dress laced with lavender color and a red rose bud pin at her right breast. The dress was sleeveless and opened a bit of skin near her neck revealing some of her collarbone. Her shoulder length hair was wavy and flew with the light breeze that went right by. Titling her head up to reveal her golden eyes, she resembled a very much of Ryoma's face from the cheekbones and the way she was looking at them. Holding a small ivory colored staff that had a skull on the end, it had a small flag that said "Please come by to Seigaku's tennis café!" She was looking at them with an amused and disgusted face from the pink shaded buchou and the sweated face Echizen.

"Nanda? Are you done smooching my captain now? Now leave Ryouga."

Ryoma…he saw… Tezuka felt ashamed now that he had been seen kissing someone…_wait but it was him that kissed me! _The girl said in Ryoma's voice which sort of surprised the elder brother and stared at the little brother who was dressed like a girl. Suddenly he burst out laughing and looking at Ryoma at the corner of his teary eyes. Soon, he was on his knees banging on the ground while Fuji, Tezuka, Ryoma and Oishi were staring at him with a blank and strange faces. They all sweat dropped except for Tezuka and Ryoma.

"Ha…ahaha…what do…you think you're haha…doing…wearing like that?...ahaha…" Struggling to catch his breath, he had wheezed out the last words heavily.

"…Well then I'm going now. See you later, Fuji sempai; buchou. And you better not be here when I come back." Referring the last sentence to Ryouga he gave him an unpleasant look and went off, clicking his black shoes as he went. After he caught his breath, he looked up to Seigaku's captain and gave him a wink. Tezuka almost flinched at the wink but still kept his straight face on not giving an inch to Ryouga's looks. Getting up from the ground, he patted his clothes and saw the two of the regulars glaring at him while fukubuchou was still in front of them, unnoticed. Thinking he should go back to work, he crept into the café quietly, avoiding the three staring at each other and standing outside like weird teenagers they are.

Fuji looked over to Tezuka who seemed to still be furious about the kiss which gave him an idea. Smiling at Ryouga, he asked him a question that Tezuka didn't want to hear.

"So how was the kiss?" Ryouga looked over at the brunette and grin happily. Stroking his chin he glanced back at Tezuka

"Well… I have to say he was tasty…like honey and a hint of vanilla there if I can remember…" Beaming like a sun to Tezuka who only seem to be blinded at the smile, thought it was rare to see a smile from him and wondered if Ryoma can smile like that too.

"I see…" _Then this will be very interesting…_ Still standing in his spot, he stretched out his arms in the air and decided he should go inside and talk to Oishi about Eiji.

"Saa Tezuka…I'll be going back to work inside now that we have people that came to witness something that sparked the place." Smiling at the captain while walking around Ryouga into the café, he only stopped of a foot where Ryouga was standing. Opening his eyes to the older brother he said in a cold tone.

"Though if Echizen says for you to leave him alone, then you should do what he says or else I will be the one after you." Ryouga lifted one of his eyebrows at the statement and made a tight frown.

"And what? You his bodyguard? I'm his older brother."

"But he doesn't acknowledge you for that. He didn't call you aniki because of that cruise trip and the actions you took. You left him afterwards and now you want to be the big brother after a year now?" Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he made Ryouga stare into his blue eyes and had a stern expression. Ryouga gave back the stare with his golden ones.

"I cam back here now. It's true I didn't come back to him and the Echizen family but only so I can be able to redeem myself and to find what I'm missing for him. I'm going to ask for a second chance to be the brother that he deserved a long time ago." Huffing his chest to the tensai, he made an expression that made Fuji laugh aloud.

"Then what happens if he rejects you to be his big brother?" Ryouga was quiet with a serious thoughtful face that doesn't make him as young as he acted. Looking up to the blue eyed tensai, he had a protective face for his otou.

"I will still ask until he really asks me to go away…but even if he tells me to go away then I'll hide and protect him no matter what happens." Staring at the face Ryouga held, Fuji thought it was quite enough to hear. Tezuka watched the two with a strong and protective aura that he couldn't bypass, wondering if he should cut in and tell Ryouga to go off and to have Fuji go back to work with him.

"…Very well then." Walking with a good manner, Fuji walked inside the café. Ryouga looked after the teen who went inside, and then at Tezuka who still had his expressionless face.

"Looks like I'm accepted…Ma, there's nothing to do here now…or maybe…" Smiling at the captain and taking another step forward to him. "…maybe I can watch you work instead."

Tezuka looked at him with an obvious face that clearly told him to not play around with him.

"No, you can't. Leave please so I can go back to work. And don't do anything to make me mad again." With that, Tezuka walked softly by him and went inside the café's entrance, leaving Ryouga to his thoughts; wondering if he should follow his new interest inside or see where Ryoma is.

Soon, it was near the end of the second day of the festival. Ryouga had went inside and watched Tezuka's every move sitting at a table Fuji had lead him; the way he took customer's orders, the way he carried the food to the tables and to the kitchen, how he eats his snack during his breaks, and the way he was looking at him with his glares and mean glances. He also noticed how he was always with the same expression and had a walk that reminded him of a traditional japanese man that walked like he was in a kimono.

Afterwards, Ryoma came in before the café closed all flushed and tired from the walking around the school. Sitting down on one of the chairs closest to him, he didn't notice his older brother who was a few tables away seeing everything from his position. Seeing his little brother taking off the hat and then the wig made Ryouga smile and looked at the prodigy's face which seemed to have more emotions than back then.

Then Fuji came by still in his café outfit with a cup of juice in his hand. Fuji seemed to have been waiting for Ryoma when he came in because he had a cup of grape juice in the cup he was holding and had walked over to Ryoma for it.

"Good work today."

Ryoma looked up to see the sadist and frowned at him before taking the cup and said thanks in a small voice. Fuji noticed Ryouga's presence of looking over their way and glanced at Ryouga and smiled. Ryoma taking notice of Fuji smiling at a distance looked at his direction and sees his older brother smiling happily and waving at him. Frowning at the sight of his brother that was lounging in the café. Ryouga only smiled and then pushed his chair back and slide it back in, going over to his otou. Fuji gave him a look with his blue eyes but went back to the kitchen while Ryouga took a seat beside Ryoma.

"Yo, Chibisuke." Drinking his juice from the up, Ryoma only ignored him until the cup was placed down on the table.

"And I thought I told you to leave." Looking at the hard golden eyes Ryoma was giving, he could only soften his features and look at the little baby brother with his soft amber eyes and replied, "I'm only here to take you home afterwards and…" Pointing at the stoic captain who has been watching the two for the past minute, "I'm watching my new favourite person too." Smiling like a happy kid he waved over to the buchou only to receive a cold shoulder from him and a sweat drop from Ryoma.

Ryoma only sighed and crossed his arms while having his back against the chair.

"So you were here this whole time?" Ryouga looked at him with surprise not knowing that he asked him that question.

"Yup, I was watching that stature over there the whole time. He's really a stiff person though if you know what I mean." Having his hand covering a side of his face and making the same face as Tezuka. Ryoma tried not to smile but couldn't help it along with almost laughing out loud and went back to drinking his grape juice. _Aww~ my little brother is so cute when he smiles. But he's also cute when he's angry too. _

Ryouga smiled at him and poked his face. "So you can smile now too."

Ryoma only blushed at the statement and looked down on his feet where it was half covered by the table cloth. Ryouga only smiled at him and ignored the dark aura that was around Tezuka and a poking presence from Fuji who only wanted to see what was going on. Fuji came out from the kitchen only to spy on the two which fascinates him.

_Oh well, at least I have pictures of the two._ Snapping away with his camera Fuji took pictures of the two brothers and stopped only when Ryouga and Ryoma turned to look at him; Ryoma with a frown while Ryouga had a smile.

"Send me copies!" He yelled out to Fuji which he smiled when he heard a cry of pain from him when Ryoma kicked him under the table.

"_**Ladies**_ aren't supposed to kick people under the table." Teased the older boy while the other just kept kicking him.

A clap was heard and everyone glanced at the buchou's figure.

"Ahem, its almost time for us to leave but good work everyone. I hope we will be able to have more work tomorrow as it is our last day. Everyone is dismissed. Don't let your guard down!"

Everyone responded loudly with a "Hai!" along with Ryouga saying darling at the end, making Tezuka leaving out before them and into the clubhouse so he wouldn't have to see his face again or the some of the comments everyone made.

Momo came beside Ryoma and only backed away when he saw Ryouga. Only he and Kawamura didn't see him yet since they were inside the whole time.

"AHH! What are you doing here? Oh you want a rematch okay then I'll have a nice punching bag for me this…!" Momo was trying to punch Ryouga in the face, not forgiving what he did on the cruise but was being held back by Kaidoh and Kawamura along with Oishi trying to calm him down. Ryoma only looked at the scene blankly while Ryouga stared in amusement at the red faced player. Fuji was already taking pictures as much as he loved to get into for the event.

After the misunderstanding of Ryouga trying to get everyone killed again, Momo has calmed down for a while before asking what he was really doing here. Fuji only answered him that he was 'playing'.

"Playing? With what?"

"With the buchou." Fuji smiled at the confused Momo and asked if he wanted a demonstration. Momo shook his head vigorously while Fuji chuckled. Everyone started to pack everything up from the courts and put the supplies back in the clubhouse; freshmen carrying the chairs and tables, while the juniors try to get the dishware and the kitchen supplies. The seniors were trying to entrap the tarp above along with the high decorations.

After all the fuss, everyone went inside to change while Ryouga waited outside. Though before everyone else went inside Fuji pulled Oishi out of the way and dragged him into the trees behind the courts. "Oishi~ I think I need to talk to you remember about someone?" Smiling at him, he led Oishi to the trees where they block everyone's view of the two. Ryouga notices this and ponders whether to follow them and listen to whatever they were saying or just wait until the hot buchou and his otou to come out. His desires got to him and decided that Tezuka was better worth his time.

Meanwhile, Oishi and Fuji were leaning on a tree that was the opposite from the two. The trees' shade casting a shadow on half of their bodies while the whole faces were covered with a black veil from the soon sunset coming upon the two.

"So I'll bite first…What happened with Eiji?" Fuji looked to see Oishi in a shade of red and smiled. Oishi opened his mouth but was closed again with an unreadable face. Waiting for his answer, Fuji held his arms around his stomach to make it look like he wasn't angry at him. Oishi opened his mouth again.

"Well…see…Eiji said that…I did something to him and… I don't know…it seems to be bothering him when I kept asking him if I did something…which I think I did but I don't think I know what he means and I don't think I should have pushed him into making him talk about something he isn't ready yet and then all of the sudden…" He blushed at what he was going to say which Fuji only nodded to keep him going.

"And then…he kissed me." A chibi Fuji inside cheered for Eiji and bunch of confetti came popping up everywhere while the chibi Fuji ran around in circles. _Good job Eiji. But…_

"I see… but what do you mean when you did something to him?"

"Well that was because I had a cold at that time and I don't really remember what happened at that time…all I remember that Eiji was taking me to the clubhouse to get my things and then things started to get dizzy and heavy…next thing I knew, I was in the nurse's room. And Eiji was right beside me…" Oishi looked down to his shoes while Fuji thought over what happened. _So, that's how Oishi was in the infirmary in the first place but the other details seem to be explained by Eiji…Oishi probably did something he doesn't remember at that time….Looks like I have to talk with him then._

"So then you went after Eiji after he kissed you right?" Fuji continued after Oishi offered his nod as his answer.

"And then Eiji ran off and you couldn't get to him because you were still a little out of it and he was still running in his dress?" Oishi still remembered that he was still in his outfit when he ran and thought he was like Cinderella for a minute and remembered that he dropped something. Oishi shamefully nodded before taking his hand in his pocket and took out something for Fuji to see.

"And…he also dropped this…" In his palm of his hand, was Eiji's favourite wristband that he always wore when he plays tennis.

"That's his wristband isn't it? He probably left his bag open again and this must have fallen out." Fuji murmured at this and wondered if he did this on purpose or plain accident. Getting up from his posture from leaning on the tree, he went over to Oishi who was still staring at the black wristband and patted his shoulder to make him look up.

"So then I have a question."

"Huh?"

"Do you like Eiji, Oishi? And I am going to clarify this now and only now. I mean in a way that you would also think that kind of relationship is wrong but still feels right for you because it's a natural love either way no matter who you love the age, or even their looks or personality. So do you like him in that kind of way?"

Oishi closed his eyes and reviewed all the times he was with Eiji, his only doubles partner that he'll always play with, the times when they goof off or hang out at each others' house. It only bought him happiness and a feeling that he couldn't describe that can make him even happier and lifts him in the clouds. His smiles, his touches, the way he acts around him and to others and his way of being himself is more than he can be able to contain and can only smile along with him. Opening his jade eyes to the ocean ones, he took a deep breath.

"I don't like him…I love him. He's my only person that can make me feel happy and it lifts me into the sky. He's like my guardian angel that can only bring me smiles and joy that I can only catch when I'm with him." Fuji looked at him with serious eyes mirroring Oishi's serious ones. _I see…_

Smiling at him, Oishi felt relieved and somewhat happy that Fuji understands him and smiled back.

"I accept your answer. Don't worry I'll see what I can do. I'll call or see Eiji and see what happened but I'm, saying anything about you alright?" Oishi looked grateful for a second before returning his gaze down to the wristband.

"Saa…let's go back then. It'll get dark soon and everyone will probably be worried where we are." _Or what we might be doing._ Chuckling to himself at that comment, he followed Oishi out to the end of the courts where they saw everyone outside, dressed in their casual clothes. Tezuka was ignoring Ryouga who was still trying to win over him while Ryoma was pulling hard on his shirt to get home as fast as he could, probably to play against him again. Momo and Kaidoh had another semi argument about their lockers being too close to each other and dropping each other's stuff while Kawamura was trying to break up the fight and Inui taking more notes as usual in his black notebook.

Fuji looking at everyone's usual attitudes wondered what Tezuka's going to do about the elder Echizen. Oishi was still thinking about Eiji and wondered if he should go with Fuji to see Eiji but also thought that a sinking feeling that Eiji might not want to talk with him again after what happened.

Both going inside the clubhouse after being interrogated by Inui and Tezuka who asked them where they were, Fuji only replied, "A place to talk."

After they were done dressing and taking all their stuff, Tezuka locked the doors and everyone started going home.

* * *

Okay I'm going to stop here but don't worry I will give you more stuff to read. I will need more time to write though because the next chapter will reveal the next cross dressing outfits! *Sweats*

So then reviews? Comments? Smileys?


	8. Wedding Dress

LOL! I am having so much fun! Sorry about that last chapter I know everyone wants to read what happens to Eiji and everyone else there but I guess you can read it now! : 3

So hey here's the chapter; don't want to keep you all waiting. ;) But the way, I'm sorry to change the description of where to find the story, but this seemed more like an Oishi and Eiji story…So I'm sorry about that. *bows down to everyone.*

Chapter 8: Wedding Dress

"Ahh, it's raining!" Cried out Momo who had felt raindrops on his forehead just a while ago. He covered his head with his bookbag not caring if his homework would be soaked.

"Fssshhhh…no duh." Kaidoh looked up to see the gray looming sky that was just red and vibrant orange before during the afternoon.

The Seigaku team excluding Ryouga Echizen and Eiji were walking down the hill from the cleanup of the second day of the festival.

"Ahh, minna we better hurry down to our bus stop." Oishi fretted being as the mother of Seigaku.

"Hmmm…It's a good thing I bought an umbrella then." Taking out his favourite blue umbrella Fuji glanced over to Ryoma who was staring at the rain and then lowered his head to tug on his cap. Ryouga had a big umbrella that fitted him and three others in it and was happy to share it _only_ with Tezuka who didn't feel the same.

"Come on, it's big enough for the two of us. I know you want to…" Smirking at the soon to be soaking buchou who only walked faster down the hill.

"Tch…" Ryoma scoffed at his hopeless older brother and looked up to see Fuji looking at him when they got down the hill. He only smiled at him when he looked away with a flush on his face.

"Do you want to share with my umbrella?"

"Yadda."

Soon they came toward to the bus stop where the bus was approaching to them at a fast speed that sprayed water to the sidewalk of where they were. Fuji who saw this, quickly shielded Ryoma completely who was right beside him with his sky blue umbrella. The water splattered hard on the umbrella making a splattering sound that sounded like a kid punching threw the umbrella, which didn't cover Fuji when it hit him. Ryoma who saw this gaped at him and looked up at him with his honey concerned eyes.

Fuji was soaked but satisfied when he saw Ryoma's concerned eyes.

"Are you wet?" Ryoma looked down and held his hat down further.

"No...Thank you."

"Yokkata ne. It'll be bad if you got wet and be sick again then." Ryoma blushed hard as he remembered the kiss at the infirmary. He still wanted to ask what that was but couldn't. He wouldn't know what to say or where to even start. If he did, he might have yelled at him.

_There's just something about that kiss… _Everyone piled on to the bus and felt the warm air trapped inside the vehicle.

"Ahh...it's so hot in here." Complained Momo when he dropped in his seat near the window. Kaidoh stood next to Inui who was sitting on an empty seat going over their new training schedule that they planned to try after the festival is over. Kawamura and Fuji sat next to each other behind Momo. Ryoma came to sit later on next to Momo after standing for 5 minutes. Tezuka was sitting on the front end of the seat not allowing Ryouga to sit next to him. There were 3 other passengers beside the team which now made it a little more crowded than before.

"Aww…Don't want to make room for me?" Tezuka only made a face to him that no one else could see and Ryouga laughed out loud.

Soon Kawamura made his stop and said goodbye to everyone.

"Ja, see you tomorrow." Soon after a stop from Kawamura certain two bickering teens went after.

"Idiot I was going to be out first!"

"Who was the one sitting in his seat that is too slow to get up?"

"You two be quiet. Show some respect for being in this bus!" The bus driver up front had heard the two and got annoyed with them since they were regular passengers but was still let them on. The two hushed down and went out as quickly they could and began fighting again when they got outside to the fast and hard rain.

Oishi and Inui got off after the next 2 stops where it started to rain harder.

"Minna be careful when you get home."

"We know, Oishi." Fuji smiled at the worrying player who gave him a look about a concern face for Eiji. Fuji nodded at him and had a gentle smile.

A few minutes past and Ryoma was about to fall asleep on the bus until Fuji tapped on his shoulder and waved.

"Mind if I sit next to you? Saves other people more seats." Smiling at the freshman, Ryoma had no choice but to move to the window seat since Fuji had a point that it'll save up seats and rest his forehead on the glass window while Fuji took his seat beside him. Ryouga watched Fuji while still holding on to the handle above Tezuka. Noticing that the buchou was looking their way, he smirked and continues to bug him about a date at the last day of the festival which Tezuka had refused many times. Ryoma who could hear his brother's fat mouth turned back and glared at Ryouga.

Tezuka rang the bell cord to let the driver know that someone was going to get off and stared at Ryouga. Ryouga looked at Tezuka sweetly.

"What do you say?" His voice was like sugar and syrup all together, too sweet.

Tezuka sighed and looked over at Fuji and Ryoma for a second and saw them looking over.

"Can you please move so I can get off?" Ryouga made a swishing motion with his hand to guide Tezuka out of the way like a knight; smiling so wide that you can almost see dimples. Tezuka nodded at him and got off before saying goodbye to Fuji and Ryoma. Ryouga took his seat after Tezuka left and smiling that it was a nice hot seat.

The bus was now quiet and everyone was silent until Ryoma looked outside and rang the bell.

"Fuji sempai, can I get out?" Fuji smiled at him and got out to let him pass. Ryoma looked over at Ryouga who was looking at him the whole time when he got up and looked at him with unreadable eyes.

"We get off here?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow and opened the doors when the light was green. This time Ryouga raised an eyebrow and got up and smirked at Fuji.

"See you tomorrow then."

Fuji nodded and watched as Ryouga opened the door and saw heavy rain and a huge wind that came inside the bus, feeling some of the raindrops on his face.

Going outside with the umbrella, Ryouga saw Ryoma going ahead of him with one hand in his face to block the rain from his face and tried to keep up with the little one. Going ahead of Ryoma he held the umbrella near his body and looked over to see a shocked face Ryoma. Laughing aloud, he held the umbrella closer so the two could be able to block the invading rain.

Fuji on the bus was thinking about whether Eiji had gone home yet. When he saw his familiar neighborhood, he rang the cord and got up from his seat. Pushing the heavy doors open he felt the rain hard on his face and grimaced.

Walking slowly to the path of his house, the umbrella he was carrying was struggling against the strong winds. When he could be able to see his house from a distance, he saw something that was slumped against the gate with bag or cloth covering its figure.

Wondering what that was, he quickly went over to the house gate while his pants were sopping wet underneath.

When he was close to the house, he could see clearer; a figure that was wrapped around in a cloth and had a bag with that figure. Going next to the figure, he could see blonde hair that was soaked but flowed down the figure's face so he couldn't see. Tapping on the figure's shoulder, it gave out a shivering motion and it turned around to see a familiar face. Fuji's eyes were wide open and were in shock and anger when he saw the figure's face.

"Fuji! You're here! Finally I thought you weren't here –"

"Eiji! What are you doing? Do you want to get a cold? Huh? Why didn't you go inside and wait for me there?" Eiji cowered at the gate while Fuji was in anger mode. Fuji was wet too from the dirty water that had splashed him when he protected his little prince from the rain.

He made a pouting face which Fuji only glared right through it.

"That isn't going to work."

"But I wanted to wait for you outside. Besides this cover helped me not get wet." Fuji pointed at his hair/wig and noticed he was still in his dress except he had switched his shoes to his regular ones and his shirt over the dress. Eiji could see his aura intensified larger and darker.

_Uh oh._

"You…are…still…in your dress?" Fuji shouted. Eiji covered his ears when he shouted wincing at the loud sound and closed his eyes. He really can't say anything to Fuji when he's like this. No matter the argument or debate, Fuji always wins. _He's like another Oishi…Oishi…_

"Never mind, go inside now!" Knowing better not to get Fuji angrier Eiji yelped and let Fuji open the gate and took Eiji by the wrist and dragged him where the porch was where there was shade. Eiji shook out his wig and fluffed up the dress. Fuji was still mad at him and stared at him when he sneezes.

"If you're getting a cold…" Eiji shook his head fast like a bobbing head, which made Fuji relieved. For now.

Opening the door he let Eiji in first and closed his umbrella. Eiji had an apologic face as he went in and took off his shoes.

"Tadaima." He said in a softer tone but still had a hint of anger in it.

Fuji's sister came in from the living room that was next to the doorway and gaped at the blonde hair girl that was in her doorstep. Looking confused she thought it was Fuji's friend or someone she would know. Eiji weakly waved at her and said his thanks. Recognizing his voice she came closer to him in surprise.

"Eiji? Why are you..? Not to be in any offensive you really look like a girl…"

"It's a long story nee san, but I think we should get him out of these clothes." Smiling at his older sister, she only returned one back and lead Eiji to the bathroom.

"Eiji. I'll be in the room okay? Come after you shower and dressed." Eiji turned around and nodded and went back up the stairs. Fuji sighed and turned to his sister who came back from leading Eiji to the bathroom and staring at Eiji at the bottom of the staircase with an amused look in her eyes until she looked over at Fuji.

"Nee san, is kaa san home?"

"No one else is home now except for me. Kaa san will be home in 2 hours or so. Tou san won't be home until midnight. Is Eiji kun going to stay over for the night? It's dark and late already." Looking at the sliver watch she had on her left hand, it showed that it was 17 minutes to 7.

"I'll ask him, but I believe he will be staying for the night. We have… things to talk about." He said it in a cryptic way that made his sister curious but shrugged off when she saw the clear eyes from the middle brother.

With that he went to the kitchen to fix Eiji some warm honey tea and some snacks that he loved.

Meanwhile Eiji was in the hot filled tub; his legs to his chin, his arms wrapped around his shins submerged in the warm water. His head was titled to one of his knees and looked a little dazed. His copper hair wet from the water that he had poured from being in the shower. Not knowing what to think, his mind wandered all around until it came to Oishi and the kiss he performed at the infirmary.

Sighing softly, he could still remember that confused face of the doubles partner. But he could still remember the shock from the kiss his lips had touched from his and thought it was the most wonderful thing he had ever experience. Warm, rough yet soft at the same time and like mint that melts him right there. Relaxing his legs forward at the end of the tub he tried to get everything out of his mine but only made him more bothered at the thoughts and decided to get out of the bath.

_Maybe it's just the hot water…_

Getting dressed in his regular clothes; a red polo shirt with a white and black line at the bottom of his shirt and his dark blue shorts, he brushed his teeth before going outside to meet Fuji. Getting out of the bathroom he felt a slight chill from the outside since the bath was too warm that made the whole bathroom have warm and humid mist coming out of it. Wondering what he should do about the dirty dress he took it with him along with his belongings.  
His face was flushed but warm as he started to walk to Fuji's room while rubbing his arms from the goosebumps that were appearing. His room was at the hallway down to the left, two rooms from the bathroom. Remembering his manners he knocked on the door softly with his knuckles he heard Fuji's reply to come in.

Opening the door slowly, he sees Fuji sitting crossed leg in the middle of the bare floor with a plate of snacks and two cups of tea. His room was just as he remembered; the bed facing to the window on the left side of the room, his desk full of papers and a hard chair combined right next to it along with the window full of cactuses, the bare pale gray walls that held a closet and the small T.V set that can be watched or play games. His tennis bag was placed near the closet and his bags beside them. Seeing Fuji's smile, made Eiji try to smile but came out of a frown. Fuji changed his pants but still had his shirt on the same.

Closing the door behind him, he went over to where the T.V. set is and placed his stuff down. Turning around he held up the dress.

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom, but I didn't know what to do with this because it's a silky material…" His voice faded away when he said the last part.

"Its fine, you can leave it next to the other side of the T.V." Doing as he was told, fuji watched for Eiji's expressions. He couldn't see as much since his back was faced toward him but he felt uneasiness and worry from him. When Eiji walked over to the opposite side of Fuji's, he sat on the floor with his head lowered and his fingers clasped together. Fuji noticed this and felt sad for him with all the pressure he was feeling.

"Eiji I'm sorry to yell at you but you shouldn't be outside in the cold wearing the dress as well. Why didn't' you change it?" He said this in a softer tone so Eiji would know that he wasn't mad at him anymore. Eiji looked up in embarrassment and turned his head to one side.

"I couldn't…I couldn't go to the bathrooms because…everyone was staring at me and I didn't want to go home yet…so I thought I could go to your house and be consoled." Looking up to see Fuji taking one of the cups and holding it out to him, he reached and took it politely. Fuji understood what he means even though it's kind of strange to go into the men's room as a girl to change to his real gender…

Taking a sip from it, he felt the warm and sweet black tea with honey together and felt a little better. Fuji watched as he sipped his tea, wondering what he should say first. When he was about to say something, Eiji lifted his head to meet his blue cobalt eyes to the ocean ones.

"Fuji…I kissed Oishi today." He looked at him shyly his face with small pink spots on his cheeks and waited for his reaction.

Fuji never expected Eiji to say something so bold and so straightforward to him. _Should I tell him that Oishi told me the situation? … No it might make it worse for Eiji to hear I should be surprise and then ask for the details. _So Fuji just acted surprised with his eyes open and his face serious.

"Really?" Fuji took his cup and sipped his green tea and waited for Eiji to continue, not wanting to pry until he finished his whole story. Eiji nodded and looked a little…older. His eyes were dazed but held a serious and soft expression that you just want to comfort him and not say anything.

"I… sneaked into the nurse's room and wanted to look how Oishi was doing…So he woke up when I was there and…umm… I was talking to Oishi about how he got into the room and then…he asked me what happened…" Eiji stopped where he was and looked like he was remembering the whole scene in front of him. Fuji was very curious about what happened but had to wait patiently. He only nodded and took a chip from the plate and ate it.

Eiji fidgeting around with his hands and squirmed sort of made Fuji uncomfortable. So he changed the subject for a bit.

"So ka…Did you call your parents and told them you'll be here?" Eiji looked at the time on Fuji's cactus clock that hung above the door, showing that it was 7:30already. Scrambling for his phone forgetting that was in his bag, he almost tripped over the floor and tried to get the phone that was hidden in the bag. Fuji chuckled and shook his head at Eiji's forgetness.

Eiji dialed his house number and luckily got his older brother on the phone. Explaining a fake situation about studying over for a test briefly to him, he was able to stay over at Fuji's for the night; since the rain was turning into a storm ad the winds were violent and unforgiving like gods. He then asked his brother that he could explain where he was

Hanging up the phone he sighed a relief and looked over to Fuji.

"Thanks Fuji, you saved me. I forgot to call them while I was still thinking over some stuff…" Putting the phone back into the bag, he walked over to the seat he was in before and this time sat with his knees.

"Don't worry, it's no problem…"  
It was quiet for a while until Fuji heard Eiji's voice continuing.

"He asked me what happened at the clubhouse…but I couldn't tell him…" Fuji's eyes opened with a flash of anger and couldn't help but spoke harshly.

"Did he do something to you? Something bad?"

"N-no! It's not bad… it's just…more like a surprise…" Eiji waved his hands in a shaking manner. Fuji was confused for a moment until something clicked into pieces.

"Eiji, did Oishi do something that made you kiss him? Something he did that made you repeat it?" He talked slowly so Eiji wouldn't have to be confused. Eiji blushed the moment after Fuji said the words.

_Got ya. So Oishi kissed him but…he doesn't remember? _

"So can I continue my detective work?" Eiji looked up with surprise and started to say something until a knock was heard on the doorway.

"Hai.?" The door was opened and Fuji's older sister's head popped in. Looking at their confused and surprised looks on their faces, she smiled.

"Am I interrupting something?" Both shook their heads and Fuji spoke.

"So then…is there something you want?"

"Ahh…I'm here to tell you that I've fixed up dinner and I'm wondering if you guys want to eat it up here or downstairs." Fuji turned to Eiji and shrugged.

"Do you want to eat downstairs or here?" Eiji thought about it for a second with his finger to his head.

"Do you mind if we eat downstairs?"

"No, it's fine with me. We can continue our conversation later then." Smiling at Eiji, he stood up feeling his numb legs and held his hand out to him which he took and got up. His sister had waited for the two to come out and open the door for them and led them downstairs where the kitchen was. At the kitchen table sat a plate of salad with two dishes of chicken cutlets with a small bowl of rice along with a small omelet and sweet and sour soup. Eiji's stomach growled at the sight of food and held his stomach. Fuji laughed out loud and walked over to a chair and pulls it out; beckoning him to sit.

Eiji smiles a little and walked over to sit on the chair, having Fuji push it back in.

"T-thank you…and thank you for the food." Fuji's sister nodded warmly at him and soon the three heard the door's lock click and opening.

"Ahh, must be kaa san. You two go ahead and eat." Walking off to greet her mother, Fuji walked over next to Eiji and took the seat beside him.

"So shall we eat then?" Smiling at the red head who started to rub his hands and take a fork and knife to cut the cutlet to pieces.

"Okay then…Idatakimasui!" Cutting the chicken cutlet with his knife, he stabbed it with a fork and tasted the soft and peppered piece which made Eiji squeal at the taste of it.

"It's so tasty!~" Just then Fuji's mother came in her skirt and hair wet, and Eiji suddenly was on his feet and bowing down to her.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but I'll be staying here for the night so I appreciate your hospitality and…and…" _Why am I getting so flustered?_ He talked really fast through out the entire speech and felt like he was going to faint. He has met Fuji's mom at least some time so he didn't know why he was being so nervous. His mother just laughed and smiled at the two.

"Oakari kaa san." Fuji had a genuine smile to his mother and stood up to get her bag and get her some dinner too.

"Arigatou Syuusuke. Hello Eiji it's been a long time. You're always welcome to come to our household." She smiled like the sun and walked over to Eiji patting his shoulder, making Eiji feel like it was home. He blushed and nodded.

"Saa, saa you should continue to eat it's dinner time and it's not good if you eat late." Giving him a last pat, she led him back to sit on his chair and let him eat. Fuji had a plate of food ready for her and sat back down to eat. Fuji's sister had already took out a plate and was eating at the living room where the T.V. is.

So the small family went back to eat, Eiji taking another serving and feeling full right after while Fuji watched Eiji stuffing his face in. Fuji's mother went up to take a shower from the rain.

Once Eiji finished eating, the two teens went back up to Fuji's room to continue talking about Eiji's situation. But Eiji was busy complimenting his sister's food and how tasty it was.

"And that sweet and sour soup was just right! Yum yum…" Fuji chuckled and thought that Eiji was back to his usual self again. Eiji was smiling his usual smile that brights up the whole room and made everything less depressed and gloomy.

"That's good to hear then." Sitting on the floor next to the bed, he had Eiji sitting next to him, but not as close as it was about 3 inches away from him. Fuji was about to ask him if Oishi really did kiss him until a knock was heard from the door. Both looked confused but Fuji told who ever the person was to come in, came in his sister.

"I wanted to ask if Eiji kun would like a tarot card reading." She said this so cryptically, it made Eiji wonder if his sister is just like him when she's at school. He never had a tarot card reading from his sister before. The last time she asked him if he wanted one was at their first years but the cards had crept him out that he didn't come over as much because of that. Eiji glanced over at Fuji who only smiled at him that made no sense to him whatsoever.

"If you want, she'll give you one. I don't mind." Eiji looked back to Fuji's sister and back to Fuji until he agreed to have a tarot card reading. "Umm…okay." His sister beamed and skipped into her little brother's room.

"Do you mind Syuusuke?" Fuji only shook his head.

"I don't mind. I would also like to see what kind future Eiji would be able to predict out from the cards' meanings." He moved a little so Eiji could see what she was doing. She had a deck full of long brown cards. They were decorated like wood markings or the bark of the trees which made them look like they were made out of trees.

_This will be interesting…. _

"Ja, then I have to make a phone call to make. I'll be right back Eiji. Take care of him nee san." With that, Fuji went to get his cell phone from his desk and went out the doorway quietly. Eiji took a deep breath hoping that Fuji will come back soon so he wouldn't think that his sister will eat him or jinx him with her cards.

Glancing at his older sister now sitting on the floor opposite from Eiji, she was shuffling the deck and had a serious expression in her face. When she was done shuffling, she held the deck out and spread them in her hands, only giving Eiji the back cover of the cards to pick from.

"Okay then…pick three cards and then I'll flip the cards you've chosen over and tell you what they mean…" Looking at the thoughtful and suddenly serious red head started to stress over what kind of cards he should choose. The look on Eiji face made her laugh and startled him for a second.

"You don't have to be so tense of which cards you're going to choose or what the cards need to be. Let the cards choose themselves. Just pick any cards, they'll tell the future either way from what I can sense."

It didn't help Eiji at all from what card he wanted to pick, so he decided to take a card somewhere in the middle first.

"Okay, don't look behind it yet, place it n the floor…yea like that. Now pick 2 more cards." The other two came from the left end of the deck which he pulled out together.

"Okay now that you have all 3, I'll put this away…" Putting the deck back to its original form, she placed it beside her and looked at Eiji. He seemed somewhat curious and afraid of what the cards are going to say to him, as if they might pop out of nowhere and little spirits would come out and say "Greeting, your future's looking grim." Or something like that.

Eiji watched as Fuji's sister made a dramatic noise as she unflipped the first card. The first card showed a huge star with a person in clothing pouring water delicately in a pond.

"This is called The Star. It's facing towards you which means it's called upright. What this card tells me is…that you'll have hope and faith in yourself and whatever that comes to you. It's a fresh new hope like a newborn that experiences its first breath, its own new life being born before its eyes…You might not see it but it is there." She put the card down and picked up the next one.

The next card showed a person in robes petting down a lion that had a kind expression and seemed to be loved. She smiled at this card.

"This one is one of my favorites, The Strength card. This is also uptight so it shows that you will have courage for yourself. You will be able to have the power of love that you can control. But it's up to you whether you want to control it or not. It's a powerful card, it gives you good fortune and luck to you. I have a feeling that this card will be helpful to you in the future somewhere."

Going after the next card, she flipped it over and gave a small frown. Eiji saw this and felt very afraid. Showing the last card to Eiji, it was a little confusing for him to see because it was upside down. It showed a knight in armor that was holding a black flag with an indescribable symbol that was too small to see.

"This…is The Death card. As you can see, this card is upside down, which means its called ill fated or a reversed card. Hahahaha…Don't worry it'll be fine, its just a card still. It won't be anything as bad it would sound unless you can be able to watch out for yourself…" At the look on the red headed boy's face was scared and confused and didn't look like he wanted to hear anymore. She continued on without hesitation.

"The Death card reversed means that you will have mental, physical, and emotional health that are damaged altogether. It'll give you exhaustion and fear of what you will do next but you shouldn't have that to yourself. You need to be careful and keep that in mind." Eiji looked thoughtful for a moment and watched as she placed the cards in front of him.

"So I think you can put them all together and find out but for now, it's getting late." Looking at the clock at the door, it showed that it was almost 10. He made a face and came out a yawn. Covering his mouth in embarrassment, Fuji's sister smiled and picked up the cards and shuffled them back on the deck. Just after she finished the shuffle, Fuji came in with a smile.

"Oh, it's over already?" Eiji wondered suspiciously what Fuji was doing on the phone or so he says.

"So then I should go now and leave you boys alone." With that, she got on her feet and walked calmly out to the door. Fuji chuckled and sat on the bed watching Eiji having another yawn.

"You're getting sleepy aren't you? Well you can't help it after all the things that happened today…" Eiji shook his head really fast at first until it slowed down.

"We still haven't talked about the stuff and…" He slumped against the side of the bed, holding him there so he wouldn't fall asleep yet.

Fuji smiled and watched over the red head as his eyes were staring to droop, making him look vulnerable with his sleepy face and some of the skin that was exposed from leaning on the bed that his shirt had clung on to. Going over to the closet, he pulled out a black sleeping bag and laid it over the floor next to his bed. Smoothing out the thick soft comforter, he looked back to see Eiji rubbing his eyes and trying to open them wide with his fingers.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Fuji said softly to him that it was almost like a lullaby. Again the red head shook his head until Fuji sighed.

"Can we just…talk in the dark?" He said it softly but Fuji could still hear him and then yawned again just to make Fuji laugh.

"That's fine. Saa… you want to wash up first then?" Eiji nodded drowsily and had wobbly stood and stumbled his way to the get his bag which Fuji kindly gave it to him. Then he stumbled into the bathroom with Fuji who had to help him on the way there.

After 5 minutes of trying to brush his teeth, both teens walked, more stumbled than walked, back to Fuji's room. When Eiji got into Fuji's room, he literally crawled to the sleeping bag. Fuji smiled and watched as the acrobatic still had energy to go inside the sleeping bag and sat on top of it. Eiji's head turned slowly to Fuji who was standing at the door. Eiji stared at him for some while, Fuji not knowing what he wanted, had pointed to the bed, indicating to Fuji that he should get into bed too.

Turning off the lights, he knew he couldn't sleep yet. The room wasn't as dark but it still had some light from the open window that dimmed the room from the moon's light. The rain had stopped and you can smell the after rain. He still had a 'project' left to do.

_I'll wait until he falls asleep…knowing how sleepy he is, he'll fall asleep soon. _

"So then what do you want to talk about?" After climbing into the bed but not going to sleep yet.

"Oh…ummm…" There was a moment of silence and Fuji thought that Eiji fell asleep until he heard him again.

"I forgot…"

Fuji almost laughed out loud for that but kept it in. Leaning over the bed's edge, he sees Eiji laying his back to the floor and his body to the ceiling. Eiji noticed and looked over to Fuji.

"Oh yea…didn't you have to say something before?" Remembering that he was cut off from his sister, he remembered that he was to continue to pry into Eiji's love situation but wasn't sure if he should say any more.

I told Oishi I'm not going to mention him here but this will be hard to do that…

"Ahh well, I was continuing my detective work…That Oishi kissed you correct?" Fuji swore that he could see Eiji blushing in the dark and writhing a little.

He hears the word kiss and immediately started to rewind the whole scene again. _Seeing Oishi swaying and about to fall he quickly went in front of him to catch him but lost his balance from a small puddle of water that has been caused from the two's wet shoes, and was underneath him._

_What happened next was something Eiji kept his eyes opened wide to him. When he fell under Oishi, it was like Oishi feel in slow motion and had magically fell on top of him right where their lips have attracted each other. _

"Eiji?" Forgetting that Fuji was still there, he snapped back to reality.

"Y-yea?" Fuji raised an eyebrow even though Eiji can't see him because he started to turn away from him at the right side of the bag.

"Oishi kissed you…was it forceful or gentle?" His voice had dropped the room 20 degrees colder and it made Eiji shiver.

"N-no! You had it wrong it was just an accident…he had a fever so I took him back to the clubhouse and had him sit on the bench and then I was getting his stuff and I saw your note and I read it and when I turned around he was falling forward and then I tried to get him but my foot slipped from the water I think and… and…" He spoke so fast that Fuji had to keep his eyes open in order to hear right and sat up straight.

So it was an accident…Oishi had a high fever which made him to go unconscious and not know what is happening because of his body heat rising…so…

"So then…was Oishi unconscious when…wait how did he kiss you, he was sitting on the bench and you were falling so…" Eiji squirmed around in the covers, pulling them up to his nose.

"Well… I don't know how it happened but it…just did…." He tried to stifle a yawn and looked up at Fuji who was looking at him in a thoughtful way. Fuji smiled afterward and held his head with one arm that was propped on the bed.

"Well…I don't think it matters anymore now that it's been done. So what do you then?" Eiji was somewhat stuck there. I can't avoid him forever…but I don't know what to do…

"Do you want me to help you two get together?" Fuji interrupted his thoughts with the offer. Do I?

"I…don't know…" He yawned again and turned to where Fuji was. He was still in the same position and looked like a cat in the dark. His sight was getting blurry and Fuji could see his half closed eyelids. Fuji chuckled softly and told Eiji to sleep. _Looks like he's going to sleep…He'll need it…_

"We'll talk tomorrow then okay?" He could see that the acrobatic smiled and closed his eyes completely and waited for him to sleep.

Oishi was sitting in front of his fish tank at that time and was replaying the phone call from Fuji over for the 3rd time. It was somewhere at 10 to 11 that he called him.

_The phone vibrated at the carpet floor and Oishi was doing the homework at the time. He was doing his homework at the floor since it was more comfortable for me to do. When he heard the vibration, he picked it up to see it was Fuji. His heart thumped fast and hoped it was some good news. _

"_Moshi moshi? Fuji?" His voice was cherry as always when his voice was heard. _

"_Ahh, Oishi. Are you busy?" _

"_No not at the moment. Did you talk to Eiji?" _

"_Hahahaha. Always to the point. Yes I did, in fact he's in my house right now. Do you want to speak to him too?" _

"_N-no! I mean…not right now…" Oishi blushed and felt embarrassed that he couldn't talk to Eiji in a normal way that he would usually talk with. _

"_I'm just joking with you. Don't worry he's in my room." _

"_Ehh? Then where are you?" Holding the cellphone in one hand he leaned back to let his back against his bed. He sighed away from the phone. He wondered what Eiji was doing and what he's thinking right now… What should I do? _

"_I'm at the living room. Eiji's upstairs with my sister doing a tarot card reading." _

"_I remember that Eiji had run away from one of them. Kind of funny really." _

_Fuji laughed over the phone and can see Oishi smiling at the line._

"_So…what can I tell you?" Oishi was silent for a moment wondering what he should say. _

"_Oishi? Maybe I should just tell you from the beginning and let you ask from there." So Fuji had told how Eiji was waiting for him outside the house gate which he had scolded harshly, then to how Eiji told him of how he had kissed him but didn't mention many details for the sake for Eiji, and on to how he was hungry since he didn't eat anything the whole time. _

_After Fuji ended his story, Oishi took a long thought. He spoke after 2 minutes later, hearing Fuji's light breathing and munching (?) of something… _

"_So…Eiji doesn't know that I…" Have the same feelings for him? _

"_Of course not. I can't do that to anyone…I am not telling you things about Eiji either. It's for you two to decide how you want to convey those feelings." A moment of silence was beheld until Fuji asked Oishi something that he might not even remember of. _

_"Oishi…Did you remember what happened when you were in the clubhouse with Eiji?" Befuddled at the question, he then remembered that he was in the clubhouse before to get his stuff since there was some medicine he always carried. But he doesn't really know much about it._

"_I…I'm not sure…You did ask me that before though…" _

"_Yes I know but it's just for curiousity. Well, what did you remember?" Wondering what he would say, Fuji looked at his own reflection at the window of the living room, showing his opened eyes at himself. Calculating, cold. If Oishi did know what happened then it would have been much easier for the two to be together, like right now, he thought to himself and smiled innocently at the reflection. _

"_All I remember was that Eiji took me to the clubhouse and I was sitting on the bench. Then he was getting my bag and everything got hazy from there…Then I found myself in the infirmary with Eiji and he told me everything that happened. So I don't really…remember that I did…kiss him… " _

_Fuji sighed loudly, but away from the phone to make it sound like he was still thinking. Oishi Oishi Oishi…. Putting the phone back to his ear, he could hear Oishi's panicking voice that called for him._

"_Fuji?"_

"_Hmm…saa…then it's just nothing…" The fukubuchou just have a tight head, probably just the hair. Oishi was confused but didn't know what else to say. _

"_Then…I think you two will be fine. You are the golden pair after all. You even told me that you love him too so shouldn't that be enough? " Oishi took a minute thinking about that statement, he does love Eiji but he's not so sure of his feelings after he had run off. _

"_I'm just…scared of how he might react…he did run away from me after that…"_

"_That was only because he overreacted and couldn't be able to face you. He doesn't even know you have the same feelings for him as well. Think about it because if you don't do something, he might avoid you for the entire…year…" He didn't mean to be cruel at the last statement but he needed something to push Oishi to do something with Eiji or else they'll never get anywhere. Knowing the two that never wanted to hurt the other, they just kept their hearts to themselves and they will just pretend to stay as friends. _

_Oishi on the other hand, sort of had a mild panic attack as he can imagine Eiji separating from him. They have always done everything together and it always enjoyed his life to the fullest even when there were some downs and some problems the two discovered but this was a big one. Trying to calm himself down, he tried to think clearer. _

_Taking a deep breath he asked Fuji what he should do, for his advice even though he should know what Fuji would say. _

"_Do what you believe is right for you. I can't help much here. Eiji needs to have some courage too. But I wonder…"_

"_What?" _

"_Do you have the keys to the clubhouse?"_

"_Yes. I have the spare keys Ryuusaki sensei gave me. But why do you need them?"_

"_I was wondering if you can be able to come early tomorrow to the clubhouse. Because the costume I made for Eiji is going to take some time to prepare for it. And also do you have speakers? I think some music would bring up the mood for the café, if you have any." _

_Oishi was somewhat blown away from all the things fuji said but he still replied with a stuttering voice. _

"_Y-yea I think I have some speakers. I might be able to come over tomorrow at school…if it's for Eiji…?" _

"_Good then I shall meet you somewhere at 6 then?" Oishi fainted at the sound of being there at 6 which he didn't want to do…but he complied. _

Soon after, they both hung up and Oishi was still sitting in front of the fish tank staring at the fish swimming so oblivious to the world. Thinking about how to wake up so early in the morning. Glancing at the bag that he had filled with small speakers with wires to connect.

_I wonder what Eiji's is costume is…Must be big since to takes a long time to prepare… _

Not thinking about anything anymore, he got up and went to his cool bed and laid his face on the pillow. Sighing through the pillow, he turned his head to get some air after a few seconds later.

The next early dawn, as the first light came up, Fuji was awake throughout the whole night, making the difficult costume for the red head who was still sleeping peacefully in his sleeping bag. Looking up at the clock he saw it was about 5:00 in the morning. Stretching his arms he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was near the T.V. set where he could be able to work without having any distractions to Eiji.

_I've finished it, so now to wake Eiji up…_

Looking over Eiji, he then decided to wake him up in 10 minutes after he packed up the supplies and an mp3 player with a connecter with the speakers for music. He got up and went to stretch his legs out and then went to the closet to find a bag to put the things in. After finding a big white bag to place the costumes and other accessories in with the mp3 and the connector, he went to the bathroom to change and wash up. He only got to have a bit of sleep when he had accidently slept for an hour and woke up from hitting his head on the floor.

It only took him less than 10 minutes to get everything together. He also put Eiji's bag with him and prepared his bag as well.

_Now I should wake him…_ He thought as he looked at the time that read 5:30. Going over to Eiji, he bent down and lightly shook Eiji to wake.

"Eiji, time to get up." He said in a merry voice that annoyed Eiji and made him pull up the covers. Fuji frowned at this and started to pull down the covers despite Eiji's struggles.

"Eiji it's time to get up so we don't have to rush everything when we get to school." The bump under the covers mumbled something incoherent which sounded like "Go away" to the brunette. Fuji sighed and started to crack his knuckles.

"If you don't come out you'll be the one to get it." No answer from Eiji. _Okay then._

He reached out his fingers to dramatically hover over the middle of the covers and started tickling him. The figure started moving in a weird way and soon there was some muffled laughter coming from the covers. Trying to stop the hands that were invading hands that were all over on his stomach and chest, he squirmed inside the sleeping bag only to get his legs tangled and him rolling over to the T.V. set and hitting the side of head.

Fuji just watched in awe as he had already stopped tickling him and watched the red head pop out from the end, with a small pink bump on the side of his head. When he turned, Fuji sees streams of tears rolling down. Fuji chuckles and waved his hand.

"Sorry I was only trying to get you to wake up and now you are. Saa lets go get you dressed and washed." Walking over to the door he took his and Eiji's bags and went out to the kitchen, leaving Eiji to comfort the noggin on his head.

After brushing his teeth, getting dressed and eating a small breakfast the two went out to the bus. Not really knowing why the two were going out this early, Eiji just yawned throughout the whole trip to school. Fuji was texting someone in his phone who Eiji was curious to know of but couldn't see the small screen with his drowsy eyes.

All the way up to the hill, Eiji tripped 5 times from his feet or the sidewalk. He was still exhausted from the lack of sleep. Fuji was too but tried to keep his strength up and helped Eiji walk up the hill. When they finally got to school, Eiji was wobbling all the way to the clubhouse. When both of them arrived near the clubhouse, Fuji could see that the door was opened of a little crack. _Oishi's here then. Good._

Glancing at Eiji whose eyes were half opened had another yawn that he covered with his hand, thought that he was like a cat that had woke up from late sleeping. When they reached to the clubhouse, Eiji sees that the door was opened and was suddenly focused on the door.

"Did you guys close the door yesterday?" His voice had a little panic inside of him as he sees Fuji's reaction who only smiled.

"Yes. But today I asked someone who had spare keys to open the door for us today… He should be inside." Opening the door freely without any caution, Fuji went in saying "excuse me." While Eiji just sweat dropped and went inside wary, watching out for anything that might fall on top of him.

Inside, Fuji saw an opened locker that was filled with a clear plastic bag that visibly seen with speakers and wires. Looking around he sees a slumped person on the bench. Smiling he looked over to see Oishi sleeping with his hands on his lap, already dressed in his outfit. Eiji was still looking around until he saw Fuji looking at someone at the bench. Coming to Fuji's side, he could see that familiar figure slumped at the dark blue bench. He blushed at the sight of him sleeping so soundly and started to walk backwards until he heard Fuji saying something he didn't think he wanted to hear.

"Eiji shall we get ready now? Or do you want to wake Oishi and have him set up the set?"

Eiji doesn't really know what to do. I hoped to not see Oishi until later and he looked so happy just sleeping there on the bench. But I didn't want to wake him up and see him now… What should I do? Maybe it's better to get ready first…

"…We can get ready first…if that's okay with you…?" Fuji turned and smiled.

"It's fine, if you want to get ready first. We can wake up Oishi later." Eiji numbly nodded and walked over to the bathroom slowly.

_I suspected he doesn't want to see Oishi yet. Well, we'll see later then…_

Taking the bags to the bathroom he sees Eiji sitting on the bench looking just as tired as he was. His body felt tired too and it protests at the movement and wants rest but he couldn't. Just not yet.

"Saa... lets get up dressed. Can you take off everything?" Eiji slowly looked at him and tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't mean that way…I mean that this outfit needs to be modified. So can you?" He looked at Eiji with eyes that mean to do what he says, but in a gentle way. Eiji just yawned in response. Chuckling at the yawn, he took out Eiji's outfit.

Eiji stared; astounded at the dress Fuji had pulled out. It was long and white as the bright light that shines like diamond. It looked soft and light, almost delicate like a feather. Strapless with a flowing motion when the dress was moved, it wasn't like a puffy dress, more like a dress that can just fit him like a second skin. The bodice laced with white lace embroidered with small flower patterns. Decorated with light ruffles at the hem of the dress along with small clear diamond shaped jewels at the topline of the dress that was lined to a 'v' shape.

_A dress…a wedding dress for me? If I touch it, it might be spoiled just from my hands. _

He backed away from Fuji who held it out to him and looked at him, puzzled.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Eiji looked at Fuji and sees his tired and baggy eyes and made the connection that he had worked really hard for him to make the dress look perfect.

"I-it's not that-I mean…it's…just…really beautiful…I—it doesn't suit for me…" He fidgets in the seat and looked down to his sneakers. Titling his head, Fuji just held the dress over his arm and went over to Eiji.

"Why do you think that? I think it looks perfect on you." He looked at Eiji with his opened eyes and looked at the copper hair that was fallen at his face. He heard a soft sigh that escaped Eiji's lips and waited.

"I…just think that…I don't deserve to wear that…in front of Oishi… or to anyone…" _It's too much…that dress…how can I wear that? _

"What are you saying? Here, get up for a minute." Pulling Eiji up gently from his seat, he made him stand up and placed the dress in front of him.

"See for yourself, you're beautiful in this and…I think Oishi would love to see you in this. Didn't you say, you confessed to him? Then you should listen with this on you." Going over to the full length mirror that was still in the bathroom, he led Eiji to see for himself. But he was staring at his feet for the dejected and pitied self that he has in his mind.

"Look, Eiji." He only looked up when he heard a gentle voice that called to him, finally seeing the dress placed in front of him, tears that dropped at his cheeks. He could see, he could see how the dress was beautiful on him. But…

"What if he says no?" A whisper that was so soft that you would think it was just in your imagination.

"Then I'll kick his ass…and make sure he won't get anywhere near you." _Although I know that won't happen._ Appreciating the small giggle from Eiji that he was free from tears was worth from saying that.

"Then there's only one way to find out…nee?" Fuji replied just as softly as he took the dress off of Eiji's body and pats on his shoulder.

"Saa let's get this on you then. A person wearing a dress like this shouldn't have a reason to cry unless they're happy." Eiji could only look at Fuji and closed his eyes. After a minute, he took a deep breath and turned around wiping away the leftover tears and looked up at Fuji with a small smile.

"I guess not…"

"There's the Eiji I know. Now we should hurry it's almost time soon before everyone comes." He smiles genuinely at the red head and watched as he started to undress himself. When he was finally stripped to his boxers, Fuji ad something else in his hands. In his hand was a strapless white bra. Eiji stared at it for a while before asking, "Fuji…What the hell is that?"

"Well…since you have skipped out yesterday, we'll need more attraction and you need to help out, yes?" Fuji had a sort of scary face on that Eiji knows that he couldn't be able to refuse no matter how much he tries. He had his head down as he had Fuji hook up the bra into him.

The dress felt soft and velvet as it brushed on to his skin. Light as air and it felt cool to the touch. He flushed pink when he felt it slip on to his body. It went all the way to his ankles which he had to take off his socks and sneakers.

Fuji smiles at his art work. It fitted just as he had measured; the way the dress has fitted from his stomach and flow down freely at his legs. The small white ruffles that fluffed at the end of the dress were cute and made the dress look more dazzling. Fuji had everything organized even though he's still very tired from the all nighter he had pulled off and was rubbing his eyes or stifling a yawn every now and then while helping Eiji with the dress and accessories.

Then came to the accessories; first off was a silver chain with a circular orb that was attached to it, then a silver bracelet that was so light that you wouldn't even know it was there. Fuji had everything organized.

Then came the wig which Fuji had Eiji to sit on the bench at the bathroom still not to disrupt Oishi's sleeping. Being behind him, he could see the corset like design at the back side of Eiji's slim creamy colored skin that was so fitting on him that Fuji felt like waking Oishi up and make him lavish his skin like a mad man. But he couldn't.

Feeling another yawn coming, he held up his hand to his mouth to cover it and when it stopped, he went to reach for the jet black shoulder length wig that was placed on the bench just a while ago and started to put it on the red head's head.

After putting on his head, he started to comb the thick hair feeling that it was going forward and looked to see Eiji nodding off to sleep. Smiling at his innocence, he tried to make him sit up still while combing his hair. Holding Eiji's back with his leg, he had Eiji's head all to himself to fix. Eiji snapped back when he felt a leg behind him and woke him up for just a little while until his eyelids started to fall again.

Styling his wig, he had made a ponytail out of it while leaving some tendrils at each of the side of Eiji's face and twisted it to make it thinner. Holding it tightly, he grabbed a medium sized accessory that had teeth that can hold up the hair. Placing it at the middles of the ponytail, he then used the brush to comb down the ponytail's leftover hair that was peeking out top of the end.

Reaching over to grab some shiny pins that were shaped like small butterflies and styling them at the sides of the head. When he held the pins up he saw in his watch that read that it was about 6:30. When Fuji was satisfied he almost collapsed forward to Eiji but pushed himself back against the wall, letting out a small thud and stood there for a moment before holding Eiji up now that he was fast asleep. Not wanting to wake him, he needed to, to get him to wear the shoes and knee high tights.

Nudging him with his leg to get him awake gave Eiji a giggle from the ticklish spot and made him sit up a little straighter.

"Are you done?" In a drunken voice of wanting to sleep, Eiji rubbed his eyes and felt a cool air that was brushed at the nape of his neck. Touching the nape of his neck he found the hair being tied up, and thinking that it sort of hurts even when it's just a wig.

"Almost, if you put on your shoes." Then without warning, he yawned loudly right in front of the red head and had covered his mouth at the last minute. Eiji smiled slightly at the sight of the tired tensai that helped him dressed into this.

"Arigatou Fujiko. You should sit on the bench for a while for all the things you've done for me." Fuji looked up to see a bright smile from Eiji and couldn't help from resisting his adorable smile and smiled back.

"Alright…then you should put on your shoes." Gratefully accepting Eiji's spot of the bench, he sat on the bench feeling so comfortable and all the weight that had collapsed on top of him. The second he sat on the bench was like a huge relief that escaped through Fuji's weary body. Breathing deeply he felt like he could sleep there like how Oishi was doing.

"So how is it?" Eiji's nervous voice bought Fuji back and opened his eyes to see Eiji wearing the tights and the white half inch heels that Eiji almost toppled over on Fuji. Holding on to his arm for support, he sheepishly smiled at his clumsiness and glanced at Fuji.

The bags under his blue eyes was visible like a dark grayish color that looked like black paint that was smeared on by accident while face painting. His hollowed cheeks looked a little pale and shallow which made him look older than he was.

Eiji felt frightened and worried for his friend and wondered if he should get anything for him until he heard soft breathing from the teen and looked closer to see if he was sleeping. The nodding of his head and the closed eyes didn't make Eiji convinced of whether he was sleeping or not but heard a crunching sound at the doorway. And the voice that was spoken made Eiji's heart leap right out of his chest with excitement and fear.

"Excuse me miss but you're not suppose to be…here…" The familiar voice stopped when Eiji turned around just right when he said 'miss'. Eyes widening at the sight of a messy hair Oishi with widened green eyes and his outfit wrinkled.

**Well…yea, thanks for the patience. I hope you guys will enjoy this and the next chapter too. Whoever said about a request about having Hyoutei to come in…you're wish will be granted in probably in the next or two chapters depending how it'll go so far. I'm sorry that I didn't get to Ryoma's outfit but he'll show up in the next chapter. ^.^ **

Reviews? Comments? Smileys?


	9. Part Crashers with a Punch

Love you alls, have fun reading this chapter…Sorry don't have a lot of time to write so much so thank you all for the wait and as always eijikikumarufan01 for the lovely comments and reviews you have given. ~ Somehow right now I'm mad because fan fiction only let me upload 15 documents so I'm almost at my limit it's sad… and I have to publish this fast which I need to find out how. ^^'

Chapter 9: Party Crashers with a punch of jealously

Previously from Wedding Dress:

"_Excuse me miss but you're not suppose to be…here…" The familiar voice stopped when Eiji turned around just right when he said 'miss'. Eyes widening at the sight of a messy hair Oishi with widened green eyes and his outfit wrinkled. _

_Woa…Who is she? She's really pretty but who is she?_ Oishi's thoughts wandered as he stared at the 'girl' in the white flawless wedding dress that just hugged her body with the right curves and the tone of her skin. Almost like a goddess that came down to bless the people in this world with that kind and innocent look in her eyes.

Just when he was about to say something, he heard a soft chuckle from the girl before him. She held a hand to her mouth in shock and blushed red in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean…" She looked away from him with a bashful face and looked at the floor with interest.

_It looks like Oishi doesn't even know it's me…_ Eiji thought while looking at the dirty linoleum floor. He was sort of shocked when he saw Oishi staring at him with such an inflated look.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have stared at you…That was rude of me but…you're…" He was interrupted by a soft yawn that came from behind the lovely girl. Trying to look behind the girl, he saw a certain tensai tilting his head toward Oishi with the innocent smile on his face.

"Hello, I see that you're awake." Eiji turned around in surprise while Oishi peeked behind the girl's white dress.

"Fuji! Then who…?" Then it clicked. The girl standing before him was none other than his doubles partner in his outfit for the day, Eiji. _Eiji._ Oishi looked at the black headed boy with a more observant look. His color eyes were still the same although it looked like he feared something and at the same time he looked like he was still embarrassed from the shock. The bandage was still visibly noticeable on his right cheek since it hasn't been taken off yet. Then his eyes wandered over to the soft lips that were parted slightly from the nervousness that Oishi was creating for him and blushed at the sight of the lips that were in front of him.

Looking down to the floor he dared not to look at Eiji right now. Fuji notices and had a sneaking thought. He cleared his throat and made the two glanced at him with curious looks in their eyes.

"Won't you two come here for a moment?" He said in a cryptic voice that glazed over the two teens. Oishi had a confused look on his face while Eiji paled and gulped, knowing that the sadistic have something up in his sleeves. Oishi obeyed and walked over to Fuji but still had his eyes on the crossdressing boy who backed away but from Oishi's presence.

Oishi felt guilty but still wanted Eiji to be beside him, hoping that he'll tell him his answer to the kiss he conveyed. Glancing at Fuji who only beckons Eiji to come near him, Eiji shyly looked at Oishi for a second seeing that he was already looking at him; his face became redder than the color of cherry. Oishi smiled weakly and sees Eiji timidly shuffling his feet to Fuji and Oishi.

Fuji still sitting, smiled at the red head's reaction to Oishi staring at him the whole time. Seeing the two standing close together was like a cute couple trying to figure something out together but is too blind to see it.

"Can you two put one of your hands in front of me?" The two looked at the brunette with weird and confused looks. Eiji felt there was something suspious in Fuji's mind and had bad feeling. Oishi who was just as clueless placed his hand out in front of a smiling Fuji.

Fuji looked at Eiji with a smile and waved his hand over for him to come over.

"I'm not going to bite Eiji, so come on over here." He said in a sweet voice that made Eiji shiver in fear.

Then a hand was outstretched to him and looked up to find Oishi's hand that showed his palm toward him. Feeling shy he looked at the outstretched hand and was suddenly paralyzed for not knowing what to do.

Seeing his stiffened posture and his eyes looking like he was going to have tears, he thought about withdrawing his hand but was stopped when he sees Eiji's hand quivering as if it does want to hold his hand. Waiting to see his reaction the black hair boy held his hand out steadily and watched his movement. The hand soon started slowly toward the outstretched hand like a shy child reaching out to an adult. Oishi smiles a bit when he sees the hand trying to reach for him. Their hands were almost close to each other until...

_Click. Snap. _

Now between them, the golden pair's hands were handcuffed of silver metal handcuffs by Fuji who was enjoying what kinds of reactions they were pulling. But it amuses him more when he sees the terrifies look on Eiji's face which only excites him into having a plot for the two. Oishi however had fainted and had dragged Eiji with him, making him kneel since Oishi had fainted in shock.

Eiji blushing when he sank to the floor looked up to Fuji with angry sapphire eyes.

"Nya! Fuji! What are you doing?" He tried to glare at him but his eyes kept wandering over to Oishi who had his body on the floor, all slumped and his face to the floor.

Fuji only looked at him with the calm face of his and looked at the two closely.

"Well, I thought I should give you two some help and it would be interesting of how things would… turn out with _this_." Saying the words slowly while touching slightly of the handcuffs between the two teens. Tugging on the cuffs, they were strong and cold not budging an inch. Letting out a strangled whine/ cry he actually tried to bite the metal shackles off.

Fuji laughed softly at this and looked at his wristwatch to see that the school was starting to open up.

"Fujiiiii!" The tired tensai looked at Eiji, seeing his desperate puppy look eyes that he didn't want to be chained up to Oishi for the entire day when he knows he couldn't be able to do anything when he was right beside him.

"Yes Eiji?"

"Take off the handcuffs, nya! We're not criminals!" A groan was heard from underneath the two teens and both glanced to see the conscious Oishi tugging on the handcuffs that were constantly pulling Eiji's hand toward him which made Eiji gave out an embarrassed face.

_Where's my camera?...No wait…I should have bought a camcorder…_ Fuji thought as he observed that Oishi just realized that he was attached to something and looked up to see Eiji covering his face with one hand.

"I'm still sleeping; I'm still sleeping…La la la lalala…" He had his eyes closed and a flushed pink tinting his cheeks while his hand was covering one of his ears just to not hear Fuji chuckling in front of him. Oishi looked at him with disbelief and some of an embarrassment and started to say something until a knock was heard at the doorway.

"What are you all doing?" The familiar stern voice bought all three back to reality that they still have a café to run and to get ready for anything that might happen on the last day of the school's festival.

"Tezuka!"

Every year, at Seigaku's last day of the festival, they always had an event that made everyone want to participate and to enjoy from which still also give them prizes. Sometimes, it would be competitions or races or even about the classes' attractions and how they are dressed or picking out two people from each class and have they do something for the school. It all depended on the principal who had connections with another school which everyone had known of, Hyoutei gakuen.

They were always the sponsors for the festivals since they had been generously been taken care of from none other than the rich tennis team captain, Atobe Keigo. Of course it seems that the pompous king he is somewhat snobby and predictable, he was still generous and helpful to the schools that needed some money for festivities. The 'king' always did like organizing parties or festivals or whatnot.

There was only one time when they came to visit the festival once but came out as a dislike from what they saw and left as if they had smelled something rotten and dead in the school. But that was 2 years ago.

Tezuka was still looking that the trio who were still where they are ; Eiji on his knees and Oishi sitting on the floor while Fuji just smiled at the expressionless captain.

"Good morning to you too." Fuji said in a kind voice, ignoring the question which only made the room 5 degrees colder than it should be. Eiji nervously looked back and forth between Tezuka and Fuji while Oishi stared at the handcuffs and back at the jittery teen beside him.

_Eiji…_

Knowing that he was still in an anxious state and still doesn't want to be near him yet. He understood in the same way but still wanted to be with him. With a sigh, he rubbed his temple with his free hand while closing his eyes in exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Eiji have been crying inside but had a soft and fluttery feeling now that he felt deep inside his chest.

_Uwaahh…I have to be with him the whole entire time and he's next to me and I don't know if I'm going to screw up or not…Or maybe he doesn't want to be with me…he's probably disgusted inside that I'm with him now._ A sharp and hard tug was felt in his chest making his mood drop more letting out a low sigh that only Fuji had heard.

"Like I said, what are you all doing here? I'm content that you came early but the festival is almost about to start in 20 minutes, so what are you all doing in the clubhouse?" Tezuka raised one of his eyebrows and looked at each of them while his arms were crossed. He didn't make any comments or questions about Eiji's appearance which he had probably already concluded.

Fuji looked at him with playful eyes but also seemed somewhat annoyed that he had to be in his way of his plans. Also counting that he was tired from the lack of sleep and the body that dragged him to do the work. But he wasn't finished yet.

"Well, as you can see, Tezuka…I'm preparing them for our theme for the café for today. As it is our last day, we should give out our best effort and work for people to notice our work. So I have decided to make it more entertaining by having Eiji and Oishi to do a…event." Smiling weakly to him, the buchou's expression just hardened and stared at him like he didn't know anything. Moments passed before Tezuka turned around facing his back toward the trio and stood there.

"…if you're done then you should go out and set the tent up. There are already some of the club members outside that will need help. Though…" Turning his head toward Eiji and Oishi, he pointed his head to the cuffs.

"Those will be needed to be taken off."

A heaven setting appeared in Eiji's head seeing him as an angel with the white wings and robe, free of the chains.

"Sorry but I can't do that." Fuji's voice became icy and cold, making Eiji flinch at the sound of his voice; having the entire good mood going away along with the setting of the fluffy white distorted clouds disappearing. His face fell and he was sure that Fuji could see it.

Tezuka only raised his eyebrow in surprise of his tone and glared at him. Fuji only returned the glare back with his own open blue eyes. There was strong electricity in the air while the two made a death glaring contest.

"Maa… calm down you two…" Oishi said weakly to the two glaring teens whose auras were overwhelming the two teens on the floor.

"Yea…calm down Fujiko nya. Tezuka buchou we'll get out now…"

Tezuka looked at the girl in the white dress, face flushed in a light pink color while her hand shaking as she tried to take Oishi's hand.

"…By the way…who is this girl?" Eiji gaped at him when he heard the words from the stoic buchou's mouth.

_Why…does no one know who I look like?_ Eiji thought dejectly, his head falling under his shoulders.

Fuji had a surprised look on his face and laughed while Oishi felt pity for him that it was the same reaction he had. Tezuka has a blank face as usual but only continued to stare at Eiji, making him squirm under his stare.

The red head doesn't know what to say to him except that he tilt his head with puppy eyes and said "Nya?"

Tezuka seeing the tilted side of his face, a white bandage that hasn't been taken out yet after all the preparation Fuji did, the bandage was still attached like a second skin. Having a shocked look for a second until it went back to his normal expression he cleared his throat and turned back to walk out of the room.

Fuji reached over to pull the bandage out of his face, having Eiji emitted out a yelp from the slight pain and a hand to his face which made him feel naked without his bandage on him.

"Looks like I forgot about that~" Smiling at his pouting face that still had the inflicted pain on his skin. Oishi just smiled weakly and sweat dropped when he saw Eiji's pouting and almost crying face. He thought he looked adorable like that but restrained himself.

"Shall we go out then?" Trying to get up but forgot that he had been handcuffed and fell back down on his butt. Eiji looked at him with amusement and laughed at him, forgetting about the situation he was facing.

Oishi staring at him for a moment before laughing with him. Fuji watching the two with smiling faces; thought the way they were dressed, and the bond they have with each other and the light tension in the air, thought they did look like a couple about to be wed.

"Saa…lets go then?" Trying to get up from his seat, Oishi felt his legs shaking and about to fall before he felt a hand pushing him back down on the chair.

Eiji smiling at him while kneeling in front of him while Oishi was dragged closer, having a weird position in front of him. Confused, Fuji tried to get back up but Eiji still had his hand on his arm.

"Fuji…you're still tired right? So sit here and rest. You still have to do Ochibi's costume right?" The red head looked at him with careful and concerned eyes that made Fuji happy that he cared about him even though he has other problems to deal with. Smiling he did what his friend told him to and sat down on the bench with his eyes closed.

"Sorry…You guys will have to do the work for me…" Feeling the tiredness that washed over him, his body was slumped to the wall and his arms lay beside him. _Maybe just for 10 minutes_… Soon light breathing was heard and everything turned quiet.

_I told Fuji he could sleep but…I don't want to be alone with Oishi right now! Stupid Fuji!_ Glancing to his doubles partner who seemed relieved that Fuji was getting some rest, he quickly turned away when Oishi's eyes met his at the same time when they both turned to each other. Flushing when he saw the other's green forest eyes that shined like dew drops on the grass that sparkles in the sunlight. He didn't mean to turn away but it was a reflex and he couldn't help that.

Oishi sees him turn away and felt somewhat sad. He knew that Eiji didn't mean to look away but he could tell he was scared and shy about being left alone with him. But he still didn't want to leave Eiji here like this. Taking a deep breath, he tried to smile.

"So…then…" He tried to strike up something but nothing could come out.

"Let's go." Eiji looked at him with shy eyes and held out his hand so they could get up. His heart was pounding inside, so fast and loud that he was scared that he'll faint. Feeling the blood rushing in his ears, he felt his face all hot and sweat.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand holding his and lifted him up from his position. His mind blanked out and was suddenly on his feet, his face 2 inches next to Oishi. At first he thought that he was still dreaming but the hand in his was telling him that it wasn't. The warm hand that felt rough and smooth at the same time but fits in his hand so perfectly like a puzzle.

Looking for his reaction, he only saw a dazed look on the other's face, indicating that he thinks that it might be a dream. Chuckling in his mind, Oishi expected something like this from him. After all, they knew each other pretty well for the past 3 years they've been together.

"…Let's go then?" Snapping out of it, Eiji looked at Oishi with a quick turn of his head and reddened when he saw Oishi's smiling face. Numbly all he could was do was nod his head, walking out the door, still hand in hand with Oishi's.

_He's so cute like that…But it sort of makes him vulnerable to other…people…_ Oishi thought as he helped him walk out the door with his hand still in his. His hand was soft and warm making Oishi want to hug him and tell him that he loved him just as he does but it'll have to wait.

When they both walked out the door, they could see three more people at the lockers; Tezuka who was already dressed and packing things to put outside, Inui who had come early for the supplies and to check if they have everything else they need before launching the opening of the café, and surprisely Ryouga who was glomping over Tezuka's back having a face that's similar to a cat that doesn't have an innocent smile on his face.

Oishi was surprised to see him there but Eiji couldn't see him because he was behind him with his head up in the clouds.

Tezuka noticing him nodded and continued to work with the still expression he has, not trying to look annoyed or else Ryouga would be happy and bother him more. Inui was just looking over his dark blue notebook and checking occasionally at the box of supplies. He looked over him with a smile and said a "Good morning."

Coming out from behind, Eiji finally sees the three teens in front of him. Oishi still had his hand waved at Inui with a small smile until he sees Inui's face into a shocked face. He sighed knowing that Eiji came out and he probably known that it's him with that data brain of his.

Tezuka looked over to where Inui was looking and saw Eiji as well. That also made the cat smiling boy look over the honey colored hair's head and saw Eiji. His mouth dropped into an 'o' and his eyes were as big as saucers.

A moment of silence was hung over in the locker room as Inui and Ryouga stared at Eiji with a curious or hungry eyes. Saying a nervous hello to everyone, the two people were still staring at him, only made Eiji hide behind Oishi to avoid the eyes that seem to pierce through him making him feel naked. Something was nagging in Eiji's head about that dark hair teen that was on Tezuka but couldn't remember where he had seen him.

"So…who are you? A friend of Oishi's?" Inui pushed up his glasses and immediately got out his black notebook which no one knew where it came from and had his pen in his hand. Ryouga also nodded excitedly, letting go of some of his grip on Tezuka. Tezuka, Eiji and Oishi just sighed and almost face palmed themselves.

Turning his upper body around and holding Eiji's arm gently toward him, he placed him in front of him. Eiji blushed as they could see him and looked down to the floor as Oishi identified who he was.

"It's Eiji. This is his outfit for the last day of the festival." Inui just dropped his pen while Ryouga cocked his head sideways and released Tezuka's neck. In a second, Ryouga was right in front of Eiji, only making his whole face and neck red from just looking at him with intense eyes. The first thing his eyes looked at was his chest. Even though it was just a white bra with tissue stuffing in it, they still looked real to the perverted teen.

Seeing this, Eiji avoided to look at anyone of the teens and blushed to a full red face while trying to cover up his chest by pulling the dresses' layer up a little more.

Oishi seeing this, had an angry face for a second before having a blank one, still had Eiji's hand in his clutches. In one motion, he had pulled Eiji up to him with his chest to him so both of their chests were touching while Oishi had held Eiji's small and smooth back with his hand and leaving him with his back exposed to the others. From the other teens' perspective, he looked very possessive and jealous to the people who were looking at his partner like that. But Oishi was still smiling, hiding the anger and jealously, held the red head tighter in his arms, making Eiji's face toward somewhere between his neck and collarbone.

Everyone was surprised and Tezuka can be shown with his eyes wide for a moment before closing them and going outside, mumbling that he's going to check on the other club members. Inui was scribbling down notes that you can hear with that mechanical pencil and sometimes hearing the lead snapped and the clicking sound of the lead being loaded again. Ryouga only gave out a smirk and waved his hand away.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to get your precious 'Eiji'. I have someone else to catch. Byes~" Practically skipping after the buchou who went out the door not long ago and left with a hum.

All there's left was the data player who was staring intently at Eiji who was looking out the door after Ryouga left, only turning his head since Oishi was still holding him. Lifting his glasses frames up to his nose, he was still writing some notes while observing Eiji better by looking around his features. Oishi seeing this, only had him close to his side and refused to let Inui see Eiji in his state. After observing Eiji, Inui looked after Oishi's behavior over with a sense of curiosity about him being so protective of the acrobatic player, though he might have already a hunch about it.

With that, he went out after saying a quick note to the two to set up the supplies and materials for the café. Right after he went out of the door, the younger Echizen came in with his open buttoned uniform revealing some of his collarbone and a bit of his chest, with his bookbag in his hand. He was yelling at Momo that he was coming right back and didn't look at the golden pair until he turned his head.

Faltering for a moment to look at Eiji as the center of attention today, Ryoma took a pause to look over the outfit he has today. The white dress contrasting over the black wig he has and the accessories were matching to a light fashion that made him illuminate like the sun. Glancing at Oishi, he noticed that he was smiling at something but didn't know what. Trailing down to where both of their hands were at Oishi's chest, he noticed the gleaming handcuffs that were tying the two together. After a second later of analyzing the acrobatic player, he bowed good morning to the two.

"Ohayo…Oishi sempai, Kikumaru sempai…" Oishi nodded at him while Eiji blushed and smiled at him, still in Oishi's arms.

"Ohayo Ochibi!" Feeling happy that the little freshman was here and that Fuji can see him and get his costume done.

"Ohayo Echizen. Were you helping setting up outside?" Not holding Eiji so hard now, his hand that was cuffed was still holding on to his hand that held the light silver bracelet.

The tennis prodigy nodded and started to put his bag in his locker.

"Ochibi! Fuji's here too so you should go and tell him to help you change into your costume nya! I wanna see!" Eiji trying to jump but was limited from the hand that was bonded by the handcuffs. Oishi trying to stop his bouncy self but had almost dragged up with him while he bounced and smiled. Ryoma glared at him with his head turned with his body still at the direction of the locker. Eiji only smiled and pointed toward the bathroom, only having the freshman to raise an eyebrow.

"Why doesn't Fuji sempai come out instead?" Closing the locker door loudly, he only stared at the black haired seniors and placed one of his hands on his hips.

"Well…it's better to change there instead of outside right? You wouldn't want to dress in front of the other people right?" Surprising the two, Oishi spoke in a gentle voice. Ryoma looked at him in surprise and then his face went back to the frowning little kid they know. Grumbling about something incomprehensionable, he walked past by the two cuffed teens and went inside the bathroom.

After they see him disappear into the bathroom door, Eiji looked up to Oishi and smiled. Finding it irresistible, he smiled back at him and led him out the door to help out the others.

Going inside the bathroom, the freshman found Fuji with his head at his shoulder and his eyes closed. Going closer to the brunette he peered into his face and watched his chest heaving slowly up and down and hearing the even breathing coming out of his parted mouth.

_He looks peaceful like a kid… stupid sempai, you're suppose to look like a senior…pale skin that looks really soft to touch…why am I thinking about that? He's a guy and…he kissed me…_ His head down, crouching to his knees while thinking about the feminine brunette that looked fast asleep. Until he heard a soft yawn coming from above him, freezing from his crouching position with his head down, only a few feet away from Fuji.

"Ohayo, Echizen." Hearing his soft and feminine voice made his heart leap up and thumped hard in his chest. Slowly looking up to the teen who was now awake and sees his smile but something was off about it. It was strained and tired not like his usual sadistic or his casual smiles that he gives out to everyone. Then he sees him stretching out his arms, lifting the hem of the shirt showing his stomach and his belly button. His mouth went dry and his mind blank as he sees more of his skin revealed and Fuji rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want to change now?" Snapping out of his daze to see Fuji crouching in front of him. Startled by his presence, he fell on his butt and made Fuji laugh out loud. Blushing red he scrambled to get up and his back on one of the bathroom stalls.

"S-shut up…" Turning away from him, he found himself looking at the bag that held his costume, seeing red cloth decorated with some faint splattered gold specks.

Fuji only chuckled and looked over to see where Ryoma's eyes were gazing at and sees the costume bag. Walking over to the bag, he picked it up and smiled back at the flushing prodigy.

"Yes, this is your costume. Do you want to change now?" Ryoma couldn't look at him in the eyes again; it'll only make him remember what happened at the infirmary and now.

Only nodding to the floor, Fuji smiled a little more like himself and yawned silently.

_He surprised me. I haven't slept at all and hearing his footsteps and Eiji's loud voice that can barely quiet down… _Seeing his flushed face he thought he looked adorable when he has more emotion for him.

Going over to the slumped freshman that was staring straight at him with fierce and defensive eyes that couldn't be read, he held the bag in front of him, waving a little bit to make him look at the bag back and forth like a cat.

And he was following the bag like a cat, ready to pounce on it but he really didn't want to change his outfit. Frowning at him, he turned his head away to stop the movement.

Taking out the cloth from the bag, it was revealed of a red kimono dress that ended up to a knee length with gold flecks scattered around at the hem of the dress, with soft black and grey leaf and swirl patterns. The uraeri, the inner collar of the kimono was a dark pink color contrasting with the dark red color like camine of the tomoeri, the outer collar of the dress. Having a small black obi folded that was inside the bag along with a black wig with a dark green tint when the light reflects on the wig. Some other small accessories were also added in a small plastic bag so they won't be lost. Small red slippers with black silk straps decorated and small heels as high as half an inch was sitting on the bottom of the bag.

Ryoma stared at the fabric and at Fuji and back at the dress and shook his head.

"Yadda."

Fuji creping closer to him, held the dress in front of him and teased him with the dress.

"Come on, it's for the last day and we all want to be able to get a prize from what the school is giving out don't we?" Ryoma couldn't help but frown at him but also agreed that they want to have something for their efforts.

Mumbling about Fuji being an unfair person to make him dress that outfit made him think what his other sempai thought about when he wore his. Pretty as a girl, with a white wedding dress but handcuffed to Oishi.

_Does those two have something going on with each other? _

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sempai." Walking over to the tensai, he took the dress which he found it soft and flimsy. The red fabric was exquisite to the touch and was cool like dry ice to his fingers. When Ryoma held it up near his chest, he could smell an interesting fragrance, something like vanilla mixed with fresh apples. Having to put it on the bench, he started to strip off his clothing, starting from his shirt.

Fuji watching him from a foot away, already having a much of dirty plots of what he could do to the freshman right now as he was already shirtless. The light skin that was being shown of his well built arms and chest. How much he wanted to just hold him in his arms and never let him go, feeling the soft skin and tough muscles from the tennis work outs he has been through.

Not realizing that Ryoma had stopped undressing and was staring at him with an eyebrow raised, with his hand on his bare hip and his face close to a blush. He found that after he stripped off his uniform shirt, Fuji was already staring at him with a sort of dazed and lustful look in his eyes.

After a full long 2 minutes, Ryoma was blushing and had to clear his throat to make him snap out of it. Hearing the unexpected noise from the silence. The tensai slowly looked up to see the blushing freshman and smiled.

"Weren't you going to change into your clothes?" Glaring at him, his hand fell to his side.

"I can't do that when I don't know how to put it on, now can I?" Ending with a snarl from his mouth while Fuji went over in a calm matter and started to dress him with the red kimono. Draping him the dress through his sleeves while Ryoma had both arms spread out to him side by side. Ryoma, feeling the cold fabric contrasting his hot face when he feels the warm breath that tickles his neck and made him shiver. Going over to the front of the dress, Fuji went over to button the dress while asking Ryoma to take off his pants after the third button that was being tied.

Taking off his pants and patting the dress down to his knees, the only buttons that remained were the last 2 of the dress that bore on his chest. His green tinted hair and golden eyes gleamed against the low sunlight that rose up from the bathroom window. The dress's sleeves were tight on his arms and ended up to where his wrists are. The length of the dress showed the slim body of the hips and the thighs shaped of the tight dress, making his body look sexy and irresistible.

Then reaching for the bag, Fuji gave Ryoma tights and the pair of red heel slippers which he had took with haste and immediately went in the bathroom stall.

Hearing the stifled laugh from Fuji's mouth made Ryoma fume and embarrassed. Not knowing how he was feeling for Fuji, he was already being hot and bothered about the situation. Already alone with him for such a while, he thought that he should avoid him for a while but instead he had to be changed into his outfit. Thinking about all of that while struggling to put on the beige colored knee length tights and the soft sole of the slippers underneath his feet. After putting everything on and fluffing down the dress back to the knees, he quietly opened the green colored door revealing a sitting Fuji with his elbow on his leg and hand on his face.

"It looks good on you." Smiling wide as he said those words, making Ryoma look down to the floor with embarrassment.

_What should I do?_ The thought echoed on both of their minds.

Meanwhile, Oishi and Eiji were outside trying to set up the care at the tennis courts; tying the tennis balls together and the chairs and tables. Still handcuffed they were able to place everything together without fail…with everyone looking their way. Eiji's face was red as the color of his hair while Oishi had a flushing pink face.

At least some of the people recognized the dressed up bride; for example Momo and Kaidoh. Momo's reaction was shocking as always. Seeing the two setting up the tables, Momo dropped the whole box of tennis balls and table cloths inside right outside the entrance fence. With his eyes wide and to Eiji's chest, he felt violated again, making Oishi giving off a deadly aura all the way to the power player and a protective arm around Eiji again as he backed off after asking who the girl was. Face palming, Eiji felt hot about the topic again about how he was dressed, making Oishi answering his question with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Kaidoh was just as shocked but knew who Eiji was. Hissing at his rival he thought it was pretty obvious since Oishi was there and he was the person to be dressing up other than Ryoma. You can obviously tell their height difference.

_Baka…_

Watching the power player made Kaidoh only angrier that he was just an idiot. After having an argument with Momo with Oishi trying to break them up they both went off to their jobs in a huff when Oishi had broken up the two by telling them the time.

Going back to placing the chairs, one of the chairs leg caught on Eiji's dress making him trip on his feet with a yelp. Hearing the yelp and feeling a hard tug on the handcuffs, Oishi looked back with his arm outstretched, found Eiji almost falling before catching him in his arms.

"Are you okay, Eiji?" cried Oishi who was worried if anything happened to his partner.

Only to find the energy to nod, Eiji tried to hold the chair up while trying to stand in the high heels until Oishi put his chair down and took Eiji's chair beside his.

_He's so warm and big, like I can just disappear in his arms…_ Only wishing to stay like that, he reluctantly separated from Oishi so he didn't have to see that red blush spreading his cheeks. But Oishi could already tell even when the red head turned his face away from him. Still being locked with the handcuffs, they both moved the chairs carefully to their positions until they were done.

Breathing out a loud sigh of relief that the work was done, Eiji sat on to the closet chair next to him and laid his head back on the head of the chair. Oishi, still standing, looked over him in a furtive glance. His parted lips that was opened with small breaths coming out from it and his closed eyes revealing his long eyelashes that girls kill for. Licking his lips, his hand starts to sweat and was still hurting from the pull from Eiji's hand that was lying on his side, making Oishi bend a little sideways toward him. That gave him more close up to his face; the light colored cheeks with the copper hair strand of the wig hovering on top of his forehead. His heart thumping fast and his breath quickened when he felt his legs beginning to numb.

_I just want to touch him and be like that forever…_

Eiji was just tired and wanted to sleep but he knew that he couldn't be able to rest unless he wants to run laps from the buchou. Sighing for a moment and made a pursed frown. He feels Oishi's breath on his neck, still remembering that he was still there, his face felt a little hot and his chest feels like it was going to explode.

_I still don't know what to do….Fuji says to wait but I don't know if I can…I'm scared…_

Opening his eyes, surprising Oishi with a jolt and a step back, Eiji looked at his sparkling emerald eyes and blushed. _He's still handsome in a way that I can't match up to…_ He looked down to the handcuffed hands with the corner of his eye.

Seeing a red tint across the acrobatic's face, he smiled weakly and wondered if he should tell him his answer now that no one was really around.

"Eiji?" The red head's heart almost leapt out of his chest. Just when he was thinking about him, he had to say his name out loud.

He quickly turned his head to Oishi and found his eyes again until they went to his lips. Trying to smile, he looked at him with some understanding or some sort of fear in his eyes that made Oishi feel guilty of making him wait so long.

"Eiji, I-"

"Minna, gather around. I have a few things to say before we open up the café."

Interrupted by Tezuka's calling to everyone to gather around, Oishi mentally groaned while Eiji sweat dropped.

Turning to the red head, he smiled at him with a tense face.

"Later?" Eiji asked in a small voice that he thought it would disappear in his throat.

He had his shining blue eyes that only showed a bit of hope and yet fear in them. He just wanted to wrap him in his arms and hold him tight and say that everything was going to be alright but he couldn't. Not when there was a crowd going on now.

"Ah. I'll tell you later." Holding his hand out to Eiji so he can get up, the red head accepts the warm hand and got up with ease. Legs numb, Oishi tried to shake it off but only felt like there was a million of ants crawling at his shins and thighs. Seeing this Eiji waited patiently until his partner's legs were back to normal, without feeling uncomfortable. Having an apologetic smile, he thanked Eiji for waiting and the two walked over to where the buchou was standing at a firm stance.

During the meantime, Ryoma was already dressed up in the red kimono with his red slippers that glittered beneath him. He still frowned and crossed his arms when Fuji was trying to put a hairstyle on the wig that he had just put on. He couldn't find out whether a high bun on the head would look better or put on a loose ponytail with a big hair accessory on it.

Stressing over how to tie up the freshman's hair looked like a funny sight for others but Fuji was serious at making Ryoma look and feel beautiful. Even when he doesn't like the outfit.

In the end he decided with the high bun with a white tulip inserted inside the hair, so it wont fall out. When the brunette was finished his eyelids were starting to fall again. He could only mumble that he was done and laid his arms at his sides.

Ryoma only turned around to find his sempai, half asleep and thought he looked a little cute that way. Getting angry that he would think of such a thing, he got up from the bench and went to the length mirror to see his crossdressing self.

*Pant, pant* This is taking forever!

The reflection showed him the girly dress he's wearing along with the pink colored cheeks that he had. Making a grimace on his face, he just turned to the brunette who has suddenly fell asleep with the light hair in his face and his head tilted back to his neck. His hands were folded and his mouth was parted only making the soft breathing sounds. Even though Ryoma was still mad at him, he couldn't help smiling a little at the sleeping sempai at the bench, who looked so peaceful.

Sighing, he went over to Fuji and placed his small uniform over his body. Somehow it only covered his chest only but as long it was coverable he didn't mind.

After covering Fuji with his jacket, he walked outside to find a crowd starting to break up. Probably from the captain's speech of doing their best for the last day…

Ignoring the stares he was receiving from the scattering people from the group, he came across Momo with the golden pair who was still handcuffed from Fuji's work. The black spiked hair sempai was blushing while talking to the "marriage couple". Oishi looked somewhat embarrassed but happy at the same time while Eiji's face was unreadable since his black bangs were covering much of his eyes and a part of his cheek.

Not really caring what was happening, the freshman started walking inside the café until a pair of arms were wrapped around his neck, almost choking him.

"Hmmm…otou. You have a cute outfit on. It suits you." A seductive voice rang in his ear while one of the hands was stroking his cheek like a kitten. Trying to wriggle away from the person above him, he only felt the wig almost slipping out of his head and was starting to itch.

"Ryouga! Go away!" After getting away from him by bending down and twisting his body to get out of Ryouga's arms, he crossed his arms in a huff with a glare.

The older brother just smirked with an evil glint in his eyes that just made Ryoma madder.

The onlookers sneaked glances at Ryoma who have suddenly made a big commotion bringing Tezuka and the golden pair over. When Ryouga saw Tezuka, his eyes light up like fireworks.

"Kuni~ I love the speech you gave out…" Hopping over to Tezuka like a bunny, he snuggled up against his chest which Tezuka only made a face at and pushed him away.

"Don't get close to me…or any of the team members here. We are going to work now so I don't want you bothering them of their duties." He stared at the older teen leveling his eyes with his captain like honey brown eyes while the other only stared intensely at them. Ryouga smiled second later and made eyes at the captain, leaving Ryoma to mentally face palm himself.

"Hai!" Running off to hug the stoic captain, he only walked off leaving Ryouga to almost hug Eiji which made Oishi's aura turned dark and made the older teen back off with his hands in the air.

Chuckling nervously, Ryouga crept off to the café where he could just watch Tezuka work. Ryoma smirked at the reaction from sibling and thought that Oishi was pretty good at scaring people like he was his mother.

Now that Eiji was visible to Ryoma's eyes, he saw that Eiji was soft of… disturbed and a bit nervous. Quirking an eyebrow to the black head who turned to his direction, he found Eiji smiling at him, probably because of the outfit or just happy to see him.

"Ochibi!" Rushing over but not in his usual way of running toward him with joy but with cautions sort of puzzling Ryoma but relieved that he wasn't being squeezed the life out of him. Having to also drag Oishi one step to get to Ryoma while turning his body to Eiji's back.

"Ochibi! You're pretty in that kimono. Kind of cute and sexy on your figure." Hearing his sempai saying that sounded weird especially when he also has a good feminine body.

"Says someone else who has a better and slim body and who is being handcuffed to his doubles partner." Ryoma leered back at the red headed sempai.

That made Eiji blush a bright red that looked nice with his features and took a furtive glance at Oishi without having Ryoma to notice. But Ryoma noticed anyway but didn't say anything about it. Only to turn around and tilt his head back to the two sempais and gave them his usual face expression.

"Are we going to go or what?" Was his question to the two since most of the club members were already inside helping out and the school festival starting.

"Yea. We're going, just give us a second… I want to talk to Eiji for a moment." At the mention of having to talk alone, Eiji's face went pale and looked like he wanted to run away.

Ryoma only gave them a look and started walking in his slippers while raising a hand in the hand to wave bye at them from behind.

Suddenly, Eiji felt very scared now. There was no one around them and Oishi said he wanted to talk to him about something. Feeling his hands started to sweat and his heart racing against a speeded car he felt like he was going to literally have a heart attack.

Oishi noticed only his pale face and his sweated hands that were clenched tightly and was worried about how he was. Thinking that he might feel better if he took him someplace else where no one would disturb them, he took his hand not knowing that it scared the acrobatic immediately from the way he jumped.

Startled at the touch of Oishi's hand he jumped and almost jerked away from him until Oishi's arm supported him from falling or running. Having his arm around his waist made Eiji more self conscious and turned his head away from Oishi's face.

Not really wanting to scare him, he gently led him near the almost grown trees with half leaves that were filled in to cover up the space that absorbed the sunlight out of their sight. Eiji complies at least since he was bound to Oishi with the handcuffs but he dreaded the words that Oishi might say.

_I'm sorry; I don't feel the same way as you… Eiji I don't think I can be with you anymore…This kind of relationship is too complicated and I only like you as a friend…_

"Eiji?" Taken out of his imagination, the red head jerked his head up too quickly and met Oishi's eyes that were 3 inches near him, stopping his breath at the look of his jaded eyes. His breath was stopped and his eyes couldn't tear away from the taller teen as he held him more gently around the elbow.

"Eiji…I—" Loud screams were heard from 10 feet away from the golden pair making both snap their heads toward the direction where they saw someone in a familiar purple wavy hair with the cocky smile on his lips leading his tennis team. Just about now, Oishi felt like killing someone, someone like Atobe for instance…

Snapping his fingers, the crowd of fan girls turned quiet and all they could hear was the indistinct chatter of the stands and rush of the blowing wind above. Bowing to the crowd, Hyoutei's tennis captain spoke with a clear voice.

"Hellos to all subjects! It is a beautiful morning with Ore-sama here in these festivities…I hope you all are enjoying the view." Eyeing at the girls until his eyes wandered off to where Oishi and Eiji were standing; shocked for a bit and then a smirk appeared on his face. Seeing the pair he was already suspecting that Oishi had a girlfriend with him and bought her here to dress up and make more sales. But his thoughts were the same as everyone else.

"Now if you'll excuse Ore-sama, Ore-sama needs to be on his way. If you beautiful girls excuse me…" Passing by them with his team, the flock of girls grumbled and went off to their part in their festivities while staring at Atobe lovingly while he walked by. To the direction where Oishi and Eiji was.

"Why is Atobe here?" Eiji spoke aloud almost forgetting he was in Oishi's arms.

"Saa na?" Making a face as Atobe and the tennis team walked closer to the two. Having Kabaji Munehiro flanking him to his right and the order of the line behind him were, Yushi Oshitari, Jirou Akutagawa, Gakuto Mukahi, Ryo Shishido, Chotaro Ohtori, and then Wakashi Hiyoshi. Bubble gum chewing Gakuto noticed where Atobe was heading and saw the dressed up bride and was suddenly in awe at the sight of her. But it quickly went away when he noticed Oishi's arms wrapped tightly around her body. The others noticed too but didn't say anything about it.

Soon Atobe was right in front of Oishi and Eiji's faces.

"Hello there. A beautiful princess like you should be in Ore-sama's arms and be taken away and get married…"

Smirking at the dressed up Eiji, he leaned closer to his face taking in the deep blue eyes that were filled with confusion and shock of why he would come that close until Oishi pulled him close to his chest making him squeak in surprise. H

Raising an eyebrow, he flicked his hair with his fingers and stepped back to give the tow a good look.

"Well… Oishi. Looks like you've bought someone along with you, so why don't you introduce her to us?"

Making eyes at the two, Oshitari pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and looked intently at the pair while Gakuto was bouncing up and down with his pink bubble on his mouth, obvious at what might be going on around here, while the others were amongst themselves ort looking at the scenery.

Eiji looked back and forth at Oishi and Atobe who both seem to have a heavy atmosphere that made him squirm. Atobe has the smirk on his face while Oishi had an angry and yet somewhat calming posture that made it impossible to be pushed against. Then Oishi suddenly smiled as if there was something amusing about the whole situation making the whole Hyoutei team step back in fear and surprise except for Atobe who just raised one of his eyebrows at him.

"This is my friend…Kikumaru Eiji." A sudden dark aura appeared from Oishi making everyone looking scared and doubletaked when they stared at Eiji's face more closely, which was about where they were because of Oishi's smiling face and that dark aura that surrounded him.

Eiji couldn't help but waved weakly at them while still being held on from Oishi. Everyone stared awkwardly at the crossdressed bride and suddenly stared down to the ground except for Gakuto who came up to look at Eiji even more closely, not affected from Oishi's aura that was getting darker from each step Gakuto took just to see the other acrobatic player.

"Hmmm…" Looking into his eyes that Eiji only stared back at the smaller teen without any effect. Touching Oishi's arm to calm him down with his hand that wasn't handcuffed, he turned to face the other flexible player clearly. Gakuto's eyes widened as he took in his blue eyes and the shape of his face.

"Hey…You are Kikumaru kun right?" Reaching out to touch his cheek and pinched it a little only heard a loud smack that echoed Eiji's ears.

Everything appeared to be in slow motion when Eiji saw Oishi's hand went right across Gakuto's face and everyone just gaped. A second later, everything just went to hell.

Yells and grunts were heard and suddenly, Oishi and Eiji were behind Kaidoh and Momo along with Fuji next to the pair while Gakuto was being restrained by Oshitari and Shishido, having a red mark on the right side of his face with burning eyes that seemed to almost kill.

"Let me get him! Slapping me like that-! I oughta….!" Shouting over the two taller Seigaku players, he only got to see Oishi's angry green eyes that stared ahead to the whole Hyoutei team.

Atobe seemed to enjoy the scandal here as he watches his red head yelling at the players on Seigaku while Fuji comforted Eiji and Oishi staring at them arguing sometimes at a point when Gakuto said something stupid about the two.

"I didn't even do anything to him! What's your problem?"

After calming the red head acrobatic down, he was standing in front of Kaidoh since he still wasn't getting out of the way. Oishi only stared at him while still holding Eiji's waist with his arm that was free of handcuffs.

Everything seemed awkward now that everyone seemed to be waiting for a response from Oishi. Staring at the red head for a few more seconds, he started to speak

"I can't say. Except that you have annoyed me and I have lost control… and I apologized for that." He turned back to his embarrassed self when he said the last part. A snap was heard from a yard distance then.

Everyone turning to the purple haired king in confusion and interest, particularly Fuji.

"Ore sama thinks that whatever Oishi has to say can be said aloud, no? It should have a reason of why you wouldn't or _couldn't_ say what your reason…is, right Kabaji?"

"Usui…" A Cheshire cat smile spread over his face and everyone turned to mumble one another and then turned to Oishi. He turned a little pale for a second before staring at the ground. Eiji not knowing what to do with the awkward silence was a little angry of Atobe for trying to make him say things Oishi doesn't want to say.

"Saa I don't think you have the right to do that, Atobe kun… It's up to him to say what he wants and he has already apologized to Gakuto kun." Fuji said with cold eyes that made the team shiver despite seeing his eyes numerous times during matches or other times they have met.

"Hmpth, well I would want to know since he's so attached to his bride over there…" This bought a blush to the two, earning a smirk from Atobe while there were some surprised faces on some mixed with glares from the others.

"What's going on here?" Turning to the commanding voice they all found Tezuka alone standing behind Atobe, with the same stoic expression on his face.

"Ahh, Tezuka, did you come to enjoy the party?" Giving him a leer and a wave of his hand to the whole team as if he was showing a painting. Tezuka only gave him a look.

"Do you mind if I can get my members back? They are supposed to work by now since the festival has started some time ago, Atobe…" He said it in a calm and approaching voice as if Atobe would let him. Atobe only flicked his hair and glanced at his team.

"Fine, Ore sama will see you somewhere between or after the festival is over. And Oishi, don't expect Ore sama to give up on that question I still want an answer of…" Saying this with his eyes directly to Oishi before flickering to Eiji's blank face which he had smirked.

_Though I already know what might happen…_

"Let's go…There's much to see…" Leading the whole team away with Kabaji aside having Gakuto sticking his tongue out to their rivals before Oshitari pulled him away while the others stole glances at Eiji and Oishi before walking away.

A moment of silence was cloaked on the team before Momo said nervously that he should go back to work. Kaidoh following along until there was four. Oishi stared down at the ground while Eiji looked worriedly and didn't know what to do while Fuji just looked at Tezuka.

"…Let's get back to work then." Tezuka said before leaving Fuji behind with his sapphire eyes only staring at Tezuka's black vest. After Tezuka was out of hearing sight, he turned to the two who have been unusually quiet. Oishi looked like he was in deep thought or in a trance while Eiji had a concerned and loving face for him but Oishi didn't notice that.

"Saa ikko…" He said softly to not scare whatever they were thinking in their minds, knowing that they had enough of Atobe's appearance that was shown here. Numbly Oishi started to walk from the voice of Fuji until Eiji's hand reached out to him and touched his cheek, making him snap out of the daze he was in.

"Forget about Atobe for now… We can talk later…okay?" Staring at his blue eyes, Oishi felt a warm feeling that spread through his body as if he had just experience first love all over again. With an impulse, he took Eiji in his arms giving Eiji a jolt of surprise of what he experienced next. Having Eiji in his arms made him feel warm and happy at Eiji's own consideration and his love.

Unable to control himself as his mouth was next to Eiji's ear that was clear of his usual red hair, he whispered to him tenderly, "I love you very much, Eiji…"

A shocked face was placed on the red head as he heard the words that started to echo in his head with Oishi's low voice with his warm breath that tickled his neck that was spoken in his ear.

Fuji smiling as usual when he saw the shocked look on the shorter teen's face and the blush that expanded to his ears.

_My job here is done…_

TBC…. ^^ Sorry it took sooo long to finish this but I'll try a little bit more next time but it might take longer… maybe in March? During winter break? See you guys later… *Sighs*


	10. To be in Bliss

Ahem…I think my writing sort of off right now so please any critique would be good for me right now…. Why don't we just cut to the chase then? ^^

**Make sure to look at the poll for this story at my account profile please!**

Chapter 10: To be in bliss

Previously from Party Crashers with a punch of jealously…

_Unable to control himself as his mouth was next to Eiji's ear that was clear of his usual red hair, he whispered to him tenderly, "I love you very much, Eiji…" _

_A shocked face was placed on the red head as he heard the words that started to echo in his head with Oishi's low voice with his warm breath that tickled his neck that was spoken in his ear. _

_Fuji smiling as usual when he saw the shocked look on the shorter teen's face and the blush that expanded to his ears. _

_My job here is done…_

Watching the two from the corner of his eye, he smiled for the two while walking back toward the café where his problem awaits. Knowing that the golden pair will be fine, he pondered on his own love problem but decided to go against it and see the freshman's action.

Oishi holding Eiji tight, wondered what was Eiji's expression was like as he couldn't see from his height, loosened his grip on him and had Eiji's shoulders slumped against his.

"Oishi?" Hearing his name made him breathe a sigh of relief knowing that he wasn't in any state of shock or fear as he was showing before.

"…if you like…I can wait for your response if it's too early…I mean…"

What threw him off was Eiji holding his arms around Oishi, having his mouth covered from him on the lips for the second time, tasting the sweet taste of him. Speechless, his instincts took over and wrapped his arm around the smaller teen, closing his eyes, feeling more of the soft lips he had felt before in shock but now in bliss.

After a few seconds later, Eiji's lips moved away from Oishi, having to miss the warmth of his lips, opened his eyes to see a teary Eiji with a kind and anxious expression on his face. Instantly Oishi's motherly mind kicked in and has started to apologize until he heard a whisper from the black headed teen.

"Do you really mean what you just said?" A pause was taken to have Eiji remove his arms unwrap Oishi's neck and shoulders. Eiji's eyes glancing to the ground and to the surroundings of the field, while Oishi's arm was still around his waist.

Lifting his chin up to meet Eiji's blue teary eyes, Oishi's face met close to his having Eiji gasp at the closeness and blushed at the sight of his intense eyes captivating his own.

"I meant it completely…I love you, Eiji." Having to hear the low words that spoke out of his mouth that gave out shivers down his spine. Blinking out tears with a happy expression, he could only smile and look down from embarrassment, having Oishi break his pull away. Finally, everything was clear to him and it felt like everything was light and happy again, but filled with more than the love he had before now that he was with Oishi completely.

"I love you too."

Smiling at his happy partner, he pulled him closer to him until he felt the rough back of the tree. Leaning down he pulled another kiss to him, standing there with his love of his life. Having his lips connected with the smaller teen again, he felt that he had gone to heaven. But thinking that Eiji was still unsure of what their relationship would become, he broke the kiss slowly and started to kneel on one knee.

Eiji's eyes confused but his heart was already beating fast when he saw Oishi's hand reaching for something in his pocket with a face. His hand was held with Oishi's hand, faced down to Oishi's; started to sweat and tried to breathe slowly.

Oishi's face light up after a few seconds later but still put his hand in his pocket and looked up to Eiji's eyes.

Feeling nervous, the red head asked what was wrong. Oishi just shook his head and took out what was in his pocket. Eiji's eyes widened and cried.

"I've been looking for that!" He smiled at the taller teen and found him smiling at him too. The black wristband that Eiji always played with had fallen out of his pocket and had blushed when he remembered how it happened.

"Eiji… Do you still feel nervous about us?" Taking a pause the shorter teen shook his head.

"Then do you still want to be with me, no matter what anyone says?" Even Oishi doubted that his parents would accept their relationship with each other but he would put Eiji first no matter what happen. Though Eiji will also gain complications because of the partner in the relationship which he worries more.

Eiji stared at the ground, pondering over the question.

"I would be with you…as long as my life is with you, even if no one accepts us." Holding his hand and kneeling with him, he rubbed his face with Oishi's hand, smiling at him even when he had a bit of worriness and frightened eyes, he want to stay by Oishi's side no matter what.

"Then Eiji, Do you accept me as being your love?"

"As long as you accept me as well…" Oishi laughed at that.

"Of course I will."

Smiling the shorter black headed teen, he went over and kissed Eiji's cheek; leaning back to put the wristband on the short teen's left hand, watching his face slowly. All he saw was the nervous but excited expression that light up on Eiji's face.

Glomping the taller teen, he nuzzled into his neck until Oishi's hands held him on his shoulder blades and stayed there of what it feels like an eternity while the scattered pale petals whispered in the early spring breeze …

Fuji, on the other hand, was waiting tables for the already arriving customers that came by the time he came into the café. But he was doing this at a snail's pace as his eyes were burning from the lack of sleep and his feet heavy with every step he took; he still managed to pull off the waiting role.

The ones in court were, again, Momo and Kaidoh as they put up another fight about giving the customers the wrong dishes to give out after being scolded by Tezuka who have been frustrated already by having Ryouga watching him from the customer table, trying to get his attention to have an 'order' at the café. His eyes rolling to where Ryoma was though, was a sight.

The tough looking Asian with a black high bun held with a small white tulip wearing a red kimono dress wore with light length stockings that showed a pale white color against his legs, talking and taking an order from a couple sitting together at a small table at the middle of the tennis court. His serious golden eyes and animated talking made him the most popular person to come to the café, since most of the customers were guys with their girlfriends or just guys. Too bad they don't know he was a boy who can act out a feminine voice to others.

But it gave out the same results with the other popular tennis members in the café. Many girls came to eat while watch the players work out in their matches which was sort of thrilling to them when they see battles like Kaidoh and Momo.

Ryoma walked away from the couple's table and started to walk toward the kitchen, Fuji's eyes still on him at the pale nape of his neck that was almost covered from the collar of the kimono. Wondering how he can be able to get through to Ryoma's feelings in his sadistic mind, screams of joy and squeals were heard from the outside and at the café entrance. Having a good guess why there was screaming outside, Fuji turned his head a little bit to the entrance and smiled.

_Finally…_

The golden pair was at the doorway, still handcuffed but holding hands while walking through the doorway; Oishi embarrassed at the squeals and noises the girls were making while Eiji gave out a bashful smile with rosy cheeks that brightened the café a bit. People at the café soon stared at the wedded couple and a few of them started taking pictures of the beautiful couple, though not knowing they were actually guys cosplaying for the occasion of every girl's dreams.

It was even more interesting when a teacher came by as a judge to see how they were doing and was surprised to see someone beautiful in front of her. Tezuka leading the teacher to her seat, she began looking at the menu and the service that was provided in the café before ordering just a coffee and a vanilla cake with a couple of sweets at the side. After tasting the food that had quickly arrived faster than the others because of the judge there, the judge ate the food, and then left afterwards with a thank you and said goodbyes to the members. She blushed when Eiji smiled and waved like a lady and quickly walked out with her notebook that was tucked under her arm and took quick notes before going on to the next booth.

Eiji and Oishi were walking around just saying hi to their team mates before they go back to work so they knew who they were.  
Smiling at the two, Fuji went back to work as he heard Tezuka's voice calling toward them after his giving departure to the teacher.

"Oishi, Kikumaru. Come over here for a moment." Both of them paled for a moment before Eiji patted Oishi's hand and looked up to him to show support even with the queasy feeling in his stomach and gave him a small smile. Returning his small smile, Oishi gripped Eiji's hand tightly and walked over to where Tezuka was; waiting a large table of people who seemed to be under a spell as the two came over.

Not wanting to know, Ryoma saw the two after hearing the annoying squeals, rolled his eyes and took the dishes that was handed from Kawamura who tapped the noisy dinger twice for his attention. Though he had to admit they both looked like a beautiful couple with their well matched personalities and their looks, even without Eiji's wig. Walking quickly over to the last table he had waited before the others, he was bumped into Fuji's side, frowning at him while he passed by. Though Fuji didn't seem to feel the bump, continued his way toward the kitchen and seemed to be slow at walking toward that direction at Ryoma's eyes. The fluttering hair that was caressed from the light breeze that came by every now and then along with his slit eyes that were halfway open, filled with weariness and a bit of something the freshman couldn't describe but thought it was pretty breathtaking to see in slow motion. Hope? Longing? Something there that struck the small teen in a way he couldn't describe but felt a hard thump in his heart.

Standing there for a few seconds hearing Fuji calling orders for the ordered dishes from the customers had him hypnotized at the sound of his voice; calm and yet had a bit of a firm tone that people would listen to. Also seeing his sempai's rolled up sleeves at his elbows, showing off the pale arms, his collar with two buttons opened showing his collarbone and a cross necklace that can be seen if looked directly. It wondered Ryoma if any girls would be chasing after him by now with that uniform and that charisma of his.

Having to stand and stare at his sempai for a while, Fuji felt his presence and turned around to find him staring with a couple of dishes on him and waved at him. Blushed at the embarrassed moment of having Fuji catching him staring at him, he quickly turned away and went over to the table where the customers were waiting.

"One fruit tart with peppermint tea and a tuna roll?" Handing out the dishes to the couple at the table, he went on to the next until something caught the corner of his eye.

"Do you need something Fuji sempai?" Trying to avoid the taller teen as he felt his ears turning red from the scene that happened a moment ago, he walked over to his next customer with one dish in his hand.

"Iie…Nothing that piped my interest of why you were staring at me while I was standing near the kitchen." He said so softly he thought that he could feel the older teen's breath at his ear.

"I wasn't staring." Ryoma said stubbornly. Reaching to his destination, he handed out the other orders to a group of customers, almost having to spill a smoothie on the table but Fuji's quick reflexes caught it. Helping the younger teen with the orders for the customers made it much easier for them to receive their orders faster; the teen only mumbled a small thank you.

"I think you were…" Fuji said out of earshot when they left the table. Now they were both walking toward the entrance to receive other customers who needed a seating place.

"Don't you have some work to do?" The freshman said with a bitter tone, avoiding the topic and trying to make him go away and not think about him. The way his hair is a little sided to his left and how he could almost feel the warmth of his body near him, just made him feel…

He doesn't think he should feel those kinds of feelings. The way he is, Fuji deserved better than him. Not wanting to be a distraction of how his love life is, he goes over to a group of three and led them to a table near the fence side where the tennis match between Kaidoh and Momo has ended with Kaidoh winning of 6-5. Fuji was about to say something until Tezuka's voice called him over. Looking back to the captain and to the younger teen, he leaned down to whisper in his ear, "We'll talk later of this, Echizen."

The whisper of his low and dangerous voice almost made Ryoma collapsed under his legs even they were standing tall and blushed at the heat of his breath that was so close to him. Concentrating back to his work, he asked what the customers would like to order.

Walking over to where Tezuka was, his thoughts thought about how Ryoma treated him and thought it was interesting for him to make him leave him alone and have him saying his denial about him not staring at him. To him, it excites him that Ryoma might have some sort of interest in him that he might not have found out.

"Fuji, I would like you to play a match with one of the younger members of the team, maybe with two since I'm having Oishi and Kikumaru taking over your spot." Tezuka's eyes don't show much emotion for him, as he only wanted Fuji not to be so close with Ryoma. Having a sprout of jealously as he saw the younger teen blushed after Fuji whispered something in his ear confirmed that Ryoma could be having an interest in him after rejecting him afterwards.

Fuji raised an eyebrow at him and only replied, "Are you sure you'll let Eiji take part in this?"

"Actually that was my idea since they have bought in a bit more customers by 3.6% than yesterday and 5.93% from the two days before. Our profit should rise at least to 0.6% if we keep this up." Inui coming up behind Tezuka, pushing his glasses up and nodded at the captain and walked back to his station.

"Fine, as long Eiji is careful with that outfit." Fuji said to Tezuka with a smile that wondered if it was innocent or it was to be feared. Like a stern soldier Tezuka held his ground against him and replied coolly, "As long as you don't force your love for Echizen."

"Hmm? I don't think you should be saying that as you are the one who is trying to force your love against his or to not even get close to him as a matter of fact. Though someone else can be a better example to show what that means…" Turning his head to find the older Echizen at the corner, trying to get Tezuka's attention still, waved at him.

"…You don't have any right to say those kinds of words…"

"Neither do you…"

Finding that Ryouga waved back at Fuji, Tezuka's glasses shone, unable to see what was in his mind.

"Hey, hottie with the glasses! Can you get me some more tea please?" Ryouga shouted across the room having Tezuka froze in place while other customers glanced in his direction and started whispering or giggling.

"Well then, go to your customer as I go to mine…" Fuji said with a frosty tone and left with a wave back to the captain and made his way down to the locker room to change and then the courts.

Meanwhile…

The rest of the Hyoutei team were exploring around the school, criticizing most of the performances that was shown for the parents' and school attractions. Being picky of going through most of the attractions and watching or going through them, have found Fuji's haunted house an 'okay' praise.

Though they didn't notice the bustling café that was taken place in the tennis courts as they were walking toward the other side of the courts where most of the plays and games were offered there.

Back at the café, Eiji was having an interesting time waiting tables with Oishi.

"Umm… so you said to have an order of a red bean sundae, a serving of strawberry dango, the wasabi cupcake and four orders of green tea?" Looking at the table of four, their expressions seemed to be dazed out from looking the two who were standing in front of them. On byers were also watching while some decided to take pictures or a video to remember.

Oishi laughed nervously while he took sight of Eiji waving his hand around their faces until he pulled him back to tell him the order was right.

"Oh okay!" Tilting his head to smile at the taller teen, the whole room was lightened up with sunshine with a comfy and soft feeling to the mood. Taking Eiji's hand, they walked back to the kitchen for previous order someone bought out. Oishi usually does the holding dishes while Eiji tries to remember the orders but Oishi's there to help him as Eiji does the same.

After delivering the order of a dragon roll with two cups of white tea to a parent couple who smiled at them, they went to the entrance to pick up another customer as they see a group leave. At the entrance there were a bit of people left from the line. The next customers were a middle aged man with sunglasses wearing a brown kimono with sandals with a woman who seemed to be his wife dressed in a blue dress.

Eiji trying not to gawk at the man's revealing chest while asking if they wanted a table for two. They seemed to be captivated by the golden pair's dress, having the man gapping at Eiji who had the same thoughts as everyone else in the café; excluding the team members who know their identity.

"Yes please. Come dear." The woman lead the man by walking in front of him while following the wedded dressed couple since the man was still eyeing the guy in a wedding dress.

When they got to their seats, Oishi handed out the menus to them and left them until they were ready to order. The woman started to look around a couple times before talking with her husband.

"Anata, I don't see him anywhere…" The man waved his hand around mildly.

"Ahh who cares he'll be around somewhere; this place look nice. Ooh! Look; sushi!" His tone of voice went from a bored and annoyed to a giddy one like a little boy than his age.

His wife just sighed and looked at the menu and thought that they did look delicious even for a café. After a few moments later, they signaled for an order. Too bad the only available person to take their order was Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at the direction of a waving hand in the air after delivering his current order of 3 green tea mochi and earl grey tea, and his eyes widened at the sight of the two people that were there, waiting for someone to take their order.

_What the..? … Kami sama…_

Looking around to see that the others were all busy, he thought that he should leave them alone and ignore the customers before he heard a whistle that made him wince at the familiar voice.

"Hey! Can you take our order?" A devious grin appeared on the man's face while the wife looked behind to see who would take their order and was struck by the beauty of the Asian who came, stiffly walking toward them with a tight line on her mouth.

Trying to give them a smile but came out to something of frown and a smirk, Ryoma asked them what they wanted to order. When he realized it was the woman speaking, his frown disappeared and became a little softer for the woman than the man who was staring at him like a boy wanting candy badly which he has ignored completely.

The woman started to point at the items on the menu; two orders of kukicha tea along with two orders of inarizushi and two of azuki ice cream later on.

Taking their menus, Ryoma quickly tried to go the kitchen so he doesn't have to see his old man's looking face when seen of 'girls' like him. But the old man went and held his arm, startling him for a moment. Having to pull him close, Ryoma was about to hit him with the menus and then maybe his fist, the old man whispered.

"Do you have any sake here?" Ryoma looked at him dead in the eye rivaling the golden eyes beneath him with a look that asked _do you think we order sake here?_ Unfortunately, the old man still didn't get it and Ryoma started to smile making the customer smile but quickly disappeared after he heard the next words that came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry but we don't have any sake here, oji san." He said this loudly so that the other tables would hear and a few made faces at him.

The old man was embarrassed at the action and was about to retort something to the waitress but his wife pinched and held him by the ear and started lecturing him about drinking too early in the day and how it was a café and they're in public. Ryoma walked away with a smirk on his face. Though while the old man was ignoring his wife, he thought he had seen the waitress somewhere…from the look in her eyes…

It was sort of interesting that they haven't seen Ryouga who was still waving at Tezuka's attention, who only came to him and told him to shut up and not bother the other customers.

By that time, Fuji has finished his match and came back, quickly putting his uniform on at the locker room and went over to the café which was almost quiet since the time was nearly past noon. The match sort of refreshed him for a while now that he has some of the energy back.

The next match was Tezuka's turn with several of the team members which he was advising to help them practice. Walking back into the café with a nod from Inui, he first saw Oishi and Eiji balancing three plates of sweets to a table of five or six since they were all crowded.

Trying to balance the plates, Oishi decided to put a plate down but Fuji came by their side like magic. By now, Eiji's feet hurt and felt like he was going to collapse.

"Need help?" Smiling at the two who seemed to be trying to figure out how to give the customers their food until Fuji popped up.

"Nya Fuji! Hai please! You finished with the match already?" Eiji smiled at him while Oishi directed Fuji whose food go with whose. While Fuji was handing out the food to the customers, he glanced around for the other waitress in the area but was answered from Eiji.

"If you're looking for Ochibi, he's behind you…Giving out orders to that couple there." Pointing his head lightly behind him while grinning at Fuji's surprised face; he turned and found Ryoma handling a tray to a struggling parent with two kids who were playing around with the napkins and clinking their spoons in the tall glasses of water. Fuji smiled at Ryoma's reaction of annoyance and a bit of a calm happy look with the two kids who squealed when they saw their food; 2 California rolls along with a large bowl of udon mixed with vegetables and chicken and an order of okonmiyaki.

Thanking Ryoma, she tried to calm the kids down in order to eat their food while Ryoma left her to her business. Fuji was staring the whole time while Oishi managed to give the rest of the food to their customers.

Looking at Fuji's direction, Eiji saw the freshman going back to the kitchen as there weren't any more customers standing outside, taking two more dishes from Kawamura and walked back out and saw his sempais looking at him. Fuji waved while Eiji smiled and tried to wave but still had his hand cuffed and a hand occupied with a large plate of drinks. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Arigato Fuji, it's been a good help." Oishi thanked Fuji for the help of the dishes.

"No, the pleasure's mine." Fuji turned to look at Oishi and gave him a look that was to make sure Eiji was safe with him. Then his gaze turned back to the freshman and started to walk toward him, as Ryoma had the same problem with Oishi and Eiji. Eiji watched Fuji walking away and started to tug on Oishi's sleeve like a child.

"Ne, Oishi."

"Hmm?"

"Give me your ear for a second…"

Walking over to where the shorter teen was, standing in front of the couple, he came down to his ear where Ryoma flinched when he heard his voice.

"Need any help?" Hearing the soft and low voice again bought him shivers and made him turn around almost instantly; Fuji caught his arms to avoid any falling of the dishes. On the first day, they fell down about ten to twenty plates and about 6 glasses; the second day had better chances. On the third day though, they didn't fall any dishes yet. Holding one of the dishes out of Ryoma's shocked hand and held it to himself; Fuji straightened his back, and still held the small back of the freshman.

Not knowing that it made his heart pound like a hundred drums banging against his chest and his breathing to cease. Fuji, however enjoyed feeling the back of the small freshman. It made him feel like he can protect him from anyone and making him feel like he was his.

"Be careful. You don't want to hurt yourself or any of the customers here…" Ryoma blushed slightly at the close distance of the brunette and was speechless for a moment before he saw his sempai suddenly raised his free hand up and smacked something near Ryoma's side, making him jump about a foot in the air. The loud sound made the rest of the customers turn around to look Startled by the loud slap sound, Ryoma turned around to see the old man's hand near him, almost reaching to where his buttocks were.

The old man's eyes were shocked from the half covered sunglasses that were slipping out from his face.

Eiji and Oishi's eyes widened as they tried to go over to where the horrified freshman was while Tezuka frowned at the sound when he just came in from practice and where Fuji and Ryoma were standing.

"Anata!" His wife yelled at him, standing up in her seat, having the old man cowers in his seat but couldn't pull his hand away. Blushing at a red color filled with rage and embarrassment, he was about to yell at the old man but Fuji got to him beforehand. But Fuji didn't yell at him, instead, he gave him more of a dark whisper to give him a lesson. Leaning down still holding his hand, he came very close to his ear;

"Sir, do you know what kinds of punishment you can go through sexual harassment? You will have to pay a large fine and might have to go to jail for some time; just for touching a young waitress here no matter what age the person is…" His voice carried out dark ribbons venom that travelled through the old man's ears. He was so angry he could barely contain his anger. The old man look sort of petrified with his sunglasses askewed and the wife was standing speechless.

"Fuji sempai…" Looking at the brunette, it wasn't the first time he has saw his nature but to use it on this person he knew, it was his duty to make the person suffer, not Fuji.

"Ochibi! Daijobu?" The golden pair had travelled across the room to find out how he was and the freshman could only meet their eyes and nodded.

"You might want to stop Fuji sempai though…" Looking to where Fuji is, they saw him staring at the old man and his brows furrowed.

"Have I seen you before?" The old man was about to say something until Ryoma tugged on Fuji's sleeve in order to get Fuji's ear near him.

"Fuji sempai, this is my old man…" Whispering in his ear made Fuji shiver, as he widened his eyes with surprise and started to look at the old man more closely.

"I see… So you're Nanjiro Echizen… the samurai tennis pro player." The pro player was taken back with the tone of the brunette's voice and how he has loosened his grip on his hand. His wife, Rinko looked back and forward to Fuji and Nanjiro, nervously thinking what was going to happen.

Ryoma sighed and started to walk away until Eiji cried in surprise; "Eh? You're Ochibi's dad?" Ryoma felt like his eardrums exploded and face palmed himself.

"Eiji!" The black head covered his mouth, ashamed he said it aloud while Fuji smiled at him. The old man however just made a face.

"Yea I'm his father, what do you want me to do about it? Ow!" Rinko smacked her husband on the head with her hand and looked at him sternly.

"Please excuse him... Err I mean her…" Oishi's cheeks tainted pink while bowing and apologizing to the parents of the freshman. Eiji was stunned and had to scold himself for being rude and also apologize to the parents.

The there were faint sounds of giggling and squeals coming closer to the café. Not wondering who it was Ryoma started to walk back to the kitchen until someone else decided to make an appearance.

"Oh, Oyaji! Kaa san." Ryouga had suddenly pooped up behind Oishi and gave them a toothy smile that surprised Rinko and Nanjiro.

"Ryouga!" Rinko exclaimed while Nanjiro said with a surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Nanjiro asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're chasing after high school girls now are you?"

"No but I found someone better. Are you two enjoying my chibi's café?" Pulling out a chair from another table and led connect with the table. Sitting with in front of the back of the chair, and his elbows plant on top of the chair top. Oishi nudged Eiji to go to the other tables to collect the tips even when Eiji pouted at him. Oishi gave him a look which gave Eiji to cross his arms and started walking to the closest table just to obey Oishi. Following him with his hand that was cuffed with Eiji's arm, he pulled the smaller teen closer to him and gave him a small hug.

"We haven't seen him yet. Have you seen him?" Ryoma's alarms suddenly went off and started to give Ryouga a hard look but the older sibling's attention and eyes were on the parents.

"Yea, where's the brat anyway?" Nanjiro started to eat his inarizushi with his chopsticks and eyed at Ryouga to tell them. But Ryouga laughed and gave a glance to Ryoma's face, knowing it had a horrible demon expression that was willing to kill Ryouga.

"Oh, he's here…you just missed him. He was in the school advertising." Ryoma was surprised at the lie the sibling gave out and frowned at him while Ryouga turned and gave him a wink. Nanjiro gave a furtive glance at Ryoma and narrowed his eyes at him.

"But look-"

"Oh look, it's so quiet in here." Turning around, the group saw the Hyoutei group followed by fan girls who were taking pictures and chattering amongst themselves. Ryoma groaned inside and stifle his posture making it slump, while Fuji had a fixed stare at the purple haired king. The other members of the club noticed them as well and gave out stiff postures. Kaidoh hissed when they came in while Tezuka crossed his arms; Inui pushing his glasses up while Kawamura and Momo looked out the small curtain from the kitchen with surprised looks at the group that came in.

Crossing over to the entrance of the café, Tezuka went over to Atobe, at a distance of a foot between them with a straight but crossed face.

"Are you here as customers or are you viewers? If you are viewing this café, then I suggest you watch from the outside of the fence." The monotone that spoke from the golden brunette made Atobe smirk. Tezuka was already infuriated with Fuji being closer to Ryoma since his personality allowed him to make contact with the freshman who he hated about while his own was quiet and stoic. Ryouga, however was making dreamy looks that were aimed toward him but didn't notice him since his back was behind him.

"Oh? A bit touchy aren't we? We're only looking after all—"

"Then please be outside the café as there might be customers trying to come in." Tezuka looked straight at the dark blue eyes that seemed to be planning something. A strong wave of electricity and auras were clashing between the two teens, not wanting to give an inch to the other. The atmosphere was heavy and felt like something could happen anytime. This went on for a few moments with some whispers in the background and the sounds of the wind rustling the trees before Atobe spoke.

"…Fine we'll go then. Outside the café." Mocking his words, the words didn't affect Tezuka.

"Hey! That's not fair Atobe!" Gakuto complained. "I'm staarrrvving…We've been walking for so long and I woke up early today too without any breakfast…" Atobe peered behind his shoulder and just look at the red head.

"If you want to eat in this place then you may go right ahead. I'll be _**outside**_ of the café so I won't be a bother to the area. Ne Kabaji?"

"Usu." The big teen replied. The other members looked at each other and wondered what they were going to do if they left Gakuto here.

"I'll stay with Gakuto for a while." Chotaro said quietly while others gaped at him. Shishido started to say something but was cut off with Chotaro speaking again.

"Daijobu, Shishido san. I'm a little hungry too so I'll be with Gakuto on a break."

Shishido sighed and rubbed his head with the cap still on and grumbled.

"I'll stay with the two of you then. No telling what might happen if you two get lost here." Chotaro smiled and Gakuto gave out a string of colorful foods that he wanted to eat.

Waving back while walking out the entrance, the remaining Hyoutei players walked in back of Atobe while the three remaining players were left behind. Most of the fan girls left with the Hyoutei group while a few were still outside watching what might happen.

Tezuka cleared his throat making the acrobatic player turn his head at his direction while Chotaro gave him a nervous smile and Shishido, a line on his mouth.

"If you are going to be staying here as customers I hope you will give us some respect."

"Of course…" replied Shishido as he looked straight into Tezuka's eyes without any fear and was soon after lead to a table and were given out three menus to each of them. Gakuto bouncing on his feet even while sitting made the table shiver a couple of times until Shishido kicked him under the table.

After they all clamed down, Tezuka walked away and went over to Kaidoh and placed his hand on the younger teen's shoulder.

"I'm putting you in charge of those three. If they do anything unrespectable, contact me of it." Kaidoh looked shocked at the request but thought better not to say anything as it was the buchou and whatever he says goes.

"Hai…" Nodding at the black eyed player, leaving him to his thoughts and actions of what and how he should treat them. Scratching his head, he walked off to watch them closely. Meanwhile the group over Ryoma's parents came back and Nanjiro started talking again.

"Miss, do you mind if I look at look a little more closely? No I don't that way I mean…uhh…" He sweat dropped when he saw three figures that seemed to be engulfed in flames, except for Ryouga and his whistle over the view of the situation towering over him and backed down.

"Okay, okay but can I ask you…what's your name?" Ryoma froze, not thinking of that and suddenly couldn't breathe and started to stammer.

"Amaya…" Nanjiro turned to Fuji who said it in a low voice. "Her name is Amaya Nakano…Is there anything else?" Ryoma looked up to his sempai and saw a fierce protectiveness in his eyes along with a hint of doubt, making him unsure if his father would believe that lie.

Nanjiro took along look at Fuji and his blue eyes that shine in the shadow of his face from the shade and then to Ryoma who just stared at him simply.

"…Iie…nothing else…" His eyes still showing doubt but didn't push it any further, looked back at his food and started eating his inarizushi quietly. Rinko seemed unsure of what to do but apologized to the two teens and had also started to eat while Fuji leads Ryoma away while Ryoma was still looking back to see how his parents were doing, now stiff and tense; not knowing what to do for them but wait until they call their order of ice cream.

Luckily, Ryouga kept them company and kept asking the old man about 'Amaya' and had Nanjiro shooting daggers through his eyes at him while the older brother grinned at the reaction.

But the most confusing thing about the whole situation was why the most sadistic person on Earth would help cover for him. And how did he ever come up with so much lies that seemed to flow out easily from his mouth.

Stopping in front of the kitchen, Ryoma pulled his arm away from Fuji's grip which he had noticed just now and felt like a little kid when he did that. Looking back to see the freshman with pink cheeks and a bit of panting, Fuji laid his arm over the board that was covering some of the kitchen view, he tilt his head to a side and had a look that allowed Ryoma to ask his questions.

"Why did you lie to them?" Raising his eyebrows, Fuji was interested to hear how Ryoma could ask him that after he lied to his parents in order to cover his ego and own stubborn self.

"Why? Did you want your parents to find out that Amaya is you?" Knowing he had the spot right, he didn't want his parents to find out or else his old man would go berserk on him and have him embarrassed for how long would it be until another thing occurs?

"No…but I don't see what it benefits you of."

"Of course it benefits me. It still lets me see your reactions of what might happen if I did say it and if I didn't." _But it also let me be closer to you._

Ryoma made an angry face and glared at Fuji which gave out no effect. But he had nothing to say back to him.

"Saa...lets go out again then…It seems like lunch time is here." Going out in front of him and walked over to the entrance where a group of people were standing, chattering loudly for the members to hear what they were saying; leaving Ryoma standing there with questions in his eyes and after a while, decided to leave him alone. He was already tired of Ryoma's stubborn ego and didn't feel like pushing any further before he might snap in front of him because of the embarrassment and consequences he might get.

Kaidoh, ended up having to take three trips to the kitchen for Hyoutei's group who seemed to enjoy the food so much, it almost pissed off Kaidoh of having to see them waving for his attention every time they called for another order.

Ryouga who was still chattering with his parents had decided to end it when he saw Tezuka walking toward the table.

"Hai! Are you having a break now?" Smiling up to the stoic captain, he only ignored him leaving the parents to give him weird looks which he only shrugged and smile.

"…I don't want to know…" Nanjiro only said after a couple seconds later. Most likely knowing that Ryouga had a liking to boys, they didn't bother with it, as they were happy to see him with someone he would enjoy with as long as the other person also enjoys his company. Though if it was Ryoma, they would also (ahem…Rinko) support him along with his partner but he doesn't know that yet…

Time went by quickly with everyone else bustling around now that it was somewhere around 2 to 3.

Oishi and Eiji were still handcuffed, not minding it but gave them more of a look and Eiji's secret plan that was trying to take place from the two's whispers and glances at the two that seemed to give out a tense and anxious atmosphere.

"We're never going to have those two together if Ochibi keeps avoiding him…" Eiji said with a face that made Oishi smile; to have concerns about his own friend's love life made him more caring than ever.

"Maybe we should just let them be, Eiji. I think Fuji will find out a way, one way or another." Eiji pouted and didn't say anything but Oishi knew he was in deep thinking.

Leaving him to his thoughts he only led the way so he doesn't trip in front of him.

The Hyoutei group left after an hour later which Shishido had received a text from Atobe telling them to meet them at the front gate in 2 minutes or he'll leave them behind. Giving them their gratitude, Chotaro gave them a smile and a wave as they left while Gakuto skipped off happily and Shishido a bow to Tezuka and Kawamura for the food and service.

Finding more customers arriving, Ryoma noticed that his parents were there for about an hour, hoping to see him and it made him sort of guilty to have them, well more of his mother than the old man, to come into the festival and not see him.

But there was nothing much he could do about it since he didn't really care as much as long as they go away soon so he can get rid of himself in this situation. But he wonders if he can get out of his sempai's grasp before he might actually fall in with him.

After a few long minutes of working and talking and walking, the café was closed at 5 o' clock sharp, only leaving a couple and a small group of friends and Ryoma's parents who were still there because of Rinko who wanted to see her son in this festival. Ryouga, who was back at his corner table, sneaked a glance to his younger brother who took a quick look toward his parents' table, saw a hurt and sad look that was shown in his eyes but quickly turned back to his regular blank face, smiled.

_The kid still has a heart… _ But it wasn't his business to meddle with this time. This time it was his chibisuke's decision.

After the remaining people left, Rinko and Nanjiro was left off with the other members of the team, which Momo had asked for his autograph and Inui asking for some…questions about him and sneakily, about Ryoma and his weaknesses as always.

Tired and exhausted, Eiji plopped down on a chair dragging Oishi to sit down with him. Though Fuji seemed more tired than anyone else out of the group who has all came out to get treated to a snack from Kawamura for their hard work.

"The festivals' going to end soon…" Eiji said tiredly. Stroking his hand, Oishi nodded and felt Eiji's head on his shoulder, snuggling in to feel more comfort from his tiredness even from his enduring stamina. Closing his eyes to block out everything, Fuji wanted to have some peace and quiet in his mind. Fuji sighed contently as the end was near but still wondered what was going to happen with his own tide of feelings.

Feeling a thud from the chair beside him, he felt a chair scraping out indicating that someone was going to sit near him. Opening one of his eyes, he saw Tezuka wiping his glasses with a cloth that was inside of his pocket. Everyone in the entire school were to be in front of the school field at 5:45 sharp for the winning announcements and end of the festival ceremony for the students' hard work and talent of what they have provided for the school and for others.

Both not saying anything until Tezuka decided to break the silence.

"Today was a good day..."

"Hmm…For you or for everyone?"

"…For everyone…"

Fuji looked over him with a tired expression feeling a burning up anger inside when he saw Tezuka's eyes going to Ryoma's direction who was hovering over his brother, not looking at him but still speaking to him in what looked like in an angry tone and annoyance while Ryouga kept smiling and talking to him.

Everyone else was talking amongst themselves or asking questions to Ryoma's father.

"Tezuka…"

"…"

"I am going to ask you one last time…Do you really like Echizen for who he is and or just for his abilities in what he does?"

A moment of silence took place as Fuji held his breath, waiting for his response as Tezuka still looked toward Ryoma's way. Being two tables away, Eiji could still feel the presence of Fuji's anger and had looked in his direction to make sure nothing happens to the two. A moment later he had to turn his head because the older sibling decided to give him a flirty smile at his direction, having him turn his face to Fuji's, having to receive a pout from Ryouga.

"…I don't know…" Raising an eyebrow, he felt like he was about to snap and felt rage among anything he had ever felt. _He doesn't know, yet he claims he said he likes him, and did something to him too, during that time at the first day…_ Opening his mouth to protest, Tezuka continued to talk which annoyed Fuji.

"Everyone's love is always about how they look fist before they can get to know them. Isn't that right? Then that's how I feel. I like how he looks like but then I have known that attitude of his and it made me think that looks can be deceiving…Just like you and me. He has extraordinary abilities in tennis and he can be kind to anyone else but can't express it… No one can be able to see the inside part of a person until they open up to one another and it takes time." Quiet about the words Tezuka spoke, of course it was true to anyone, and any human being uses their eyes first before their mind and mouth.

It was just instinct. Looking away from the stoic captain, he knows that as well as anyone else would if they have a huge crush on someone that they can't get their mind off of.

"Tell me Fuji…What about you? Didn't you also not fall for him of his looks until you really got to know the person? Do you think you can still love that kind of person even though you can still be attracted to him?" Fuji's head fallen, hair covering his face with his hand to his neck holding it to support himself so he doesn't fall over.

"…Maybe, yes, we all fall to other's looks before we get to know the person fully…but…"

Lifting his head up to face toward Tezuka, he only gave him a firm face and spoke in a low voice. Eiji and Oishi still watching carefully at the two, waited in case anything happened.

"Even if you feel insecure about someone, even if it's the person you most adore or love right now, we can still try to like that person and try to get to know that person more by being with him and connecting with him. Then you would want to be with that person more than you would want to be with. If it makes you scared to have yourself to love him as a person or as a human being…then don't try to stop me as I go and take him away from you… Because to me, I don't think Ryoma would be happy with someone who can't be able to open himself with him along with being able to love him or to get to know him more of whom he is…" Standing up, Fuji felt something lifted off his shoulders and started walking towards the entrance and outside where other tennis fans were waiting.

Leaving Tezuka in silence, Eiji decided to follow Fuji but couldn't be able to because of the handcuffs.

"Why don't we go to Tezuka first?" Eiji's face paled at the sight of trying to have a conversation with the captain because he knew that he couldn't be able to do or say anything cheerfully to him as the dark aura was shrouding around him.

He quickly shook his head no and looked up to Oishi.

"I think…I think Fuji should be talked with…he got angry and walked out… It's unlike him…" Oishi did agree that Fuji was never the kind of person to get mad at a teammate, especially Tezuka and to walk away.

Oishi was about to say something before Eiji tugged on his sleeve hard and pointed to the entrance of the corner of the café.

Ryoma noticed the animated fight over Tezuka and Fuji along with Fuji walking out and couldn't help but feel curious to see where he was going. Ryouga noticed Ryoma's face and said something to him that made his cheeks tint pink and laughed when Ryoma said something back at him. Tezuka noticing this he stood up and went to Ryoma's way.

"Echizen, can I have a moment?" Saying it not too loud so the parents wouldn't hear. If he had crossdressed, he wouldn't ant his family fining out, meaning disgrace and honor to his title.

Ryouga suddenly glared at the captain, not showing any more of his fun and flirty side and stood up to him.

"Whatever you can say to chibisuke, you can say in front of me too." His fiery golden eyes met brown ones which made Tezuka thought for a while before agreeing.

"…Fine." Ryoma, suddenly nervous, looked to the doorway and back at Tezuka, knowing that his captain doesn't want him to go after Fuji but… He felt something when Fuji suddenly walked away after seeing his blue eyes that seemed to look like flames in anger.

Turning stiffly to his captain, he looked at him with his eyes, telling him to say what he has to say.

"Echizen, I have asked this before but, I wanted to make sure of your answer." Knowing where this was going, Ryoma turned pink while Ryouga gave him a questioning look that included something of an older brother protection and a curious one at the same time.

"Do you think you like me as someone you might trust your life with or am I just a captain to you?" It sounded harsh from the way he said it, but Ryoma felt like he should say the truth to him. Hanging his head down, he felt blood rushing toward his ears and face while he slowly considered his words.

"Gomenasai buchou… I told you before but… I don't' have those kinds of feelings for you. I can't force myself to like you that way because…because I think…" He couldn't finish the sentence because he didn't know how hard it was to say it, even when the person wasn't there. It felt like everything had suddenly clogged up and he could only stare into space and his mind blank only filled with Fuji in his head with that smile of his that he always felt like punching when he said something stupid. But it always cheered him up even when he was in a bad mood. And somehow, when he was with him today, he felt like he needed to get closer to him.

Tezuka knew what his answer was, but needed to hear them one more time in order to clear his head and put Fuji's and Ryoma's words together. Finally getting to the message, Tezuka only replied;

"I understand…I hope not to cause you any problems." This to which Ryoma snorted. His eyes at the entrance door, longing to get away had his wish granted when Tezuka told him he could go.

"Go...Echizen…Don't make him wait." Feeling guilty but relieved at the same time, he bowed deeply to him and walked out the door. On his way out, he saw Eiji and Oishi smiling at him, Eiji giving him thumbs up and a huge smile that made him blush. Making a face at the two, he quickly walked out to the deserted path and tried to find the person who he has to find.

Eiji gave out a silent cry of happiness but on the outside he was clutching Oishi's arm tightly and giving him smiles everywhere that looked like he was about to cry. Oishi, just also as happy for Ryoma, still felt worried for their captain and turned to his direction when he saw him giving Ryouga a look when he was saying something to him.

"Well, well, looks like you've given him up." Giving him a Cheshire smile, Tezuka looked at him annoyingly.

"…Why are you still here?"

"So I can win your heart of course!"

"…."

Meanwhile, Ryoma tried to find Fuji by going to the locker rooms first but saw no one there except for some of the freshmen who gaped at him. Then he started looking inside the school at the hallways where he might see him. Asking people along the way if they have seen a brunette with a waiter outfit on, they all shook their heads no or asked him if he wanted to join their after party.

Looking at the time, it was 5 minutes to the time where the students have to meet in the field, Ryoma was already out of breath. He was already on the third floor and he had the fourth floor along with the bathrooms and the rooftop. So far he hasn't seen the brunette on the way he went up from. He didn't have enough time to search through it all in 5 minutes. But decided that he'll just come to the celebration announcements late like usual.

Hastily going up the fourth floor, he almost tripped except that he held on to the banister. After looking inside the classrooms and the hallways, everything was almost quiet now that everyone had gone downstairs to the field for the announcements and the ceremony.

Feeling like he was about to punch Fuji in the face when he goes to see him, he went to his last destination. Walking up slowly to the rooftop, he stared at the cold metal gray door that only shown a dim light from the small window that was on the metal door, he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"And now, everyone, give your attention to our principal!" Applause was heard from the field as hundreds of students and parents have stood outside, some with their work attires still or some that have changed, cheered for the principal who climbed up toward a podium with a microphone standing in place that was set in the middle of the field so everyone could see.

Seigaku's tennis team were somewhere in the middle of where they were near 55 feet away from the podium to hear clearly. Clearly nervous and excited, most of them were clamed and quiet. Even Momo and Kaidoh didn't make any fights or sounds as they waited patiently for the results to come out.

Eiji was still worried for Fuji and Ryoma who haven't shown up yet. Oishi told him that they were going to be fine but he wasn't so sure…

A large bonfire was set, not lit up yet until the signal was given for the archers in the archers' club to light it after the principal's announcements and final words to everyone. Ryoma's parents were near them, still not able to search for their son and were starting to get worried but couldn't do anything until the announcement has just started.

"Ahem. Thank you all for your wonderful efforts of this joyous festival. Again, the most wonderful festival time that has taken place in over 10 years." The students cheered with some loud shouts of impatience of the prizes and others with joy of their hard work that was done.

Waiting for the silence to take place, the principal continued.

"And now, with all you've been waiting for after these three fun and rewarding days; we shall announce the prizes! To refresh your memory, the prizes are… Fifth place will be able to reward with a month time supply of lunch tickets that isn't over $10; fourth place will be rewarded with the total free grade yourselves on for the week for themselves, which means that you can give yourself the grades of yourself for only a week for all of your classes ; third place win a trip to a week of Hokkaido with a hotel that contains an onsen and a sauna ; second place will be awarded with 500 dollars for anything they can use but must use together as a class/club; and finally…first place will be given of 3 thousand dollars for the class or club of the efforts this year"

A few shouts were heard but everything was suddenly quiet and all they could hear was the small feedback from the microphone and the wind rustling the trees as the intensity of the atmosphere was deadly. The principal taking his time looking through the list while the atmosphere was tense and nerve breaking.

"Ahem…the fifth place with the month time supply of lunch tickets goes to… the chess/checkers club! Showing their enthusiastic work of helping others learn how to play and get to know others have given them this place. Congratulations!" A small cheering was heard from the south side of the crowd, noting the club.

"Fourth place…Class 1 A with their delicious cooking of their takoyaki. It was quite delicious so thank you." Giving a small bow to the freshmen who screamed excitedly of their first time winning something in the festival.

"Third place…Seigaku's tennis club with their beautiful café and service that provided to us all. Thank you." Unable to believe what his ears heard, Eiji wasn't the first one to jump up in the air almost falling on to Oishi, with a loud whoop and cheers from the team. More claps were heard and was settled down afterwards.

Ryoma being able to hear everything from the rooftops, leaning against the fence that showed most of the field and people that were there, couldn't find Fuji anywhere.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice from above called him and his heart started pounding from the sound of the voice.

Okay…sorry about the late deadline, I really can't keep that up but I promise you that the next chapter will be due either in late May or June. But thank you all for reading anyways and maybe I might get it done earlier but don't get your hopes up high. This thing took me ages to work with….

Okonmiyaki- a Japanese savoury pancake containing a variety of ingredients

Kukicha- twig tea or a blend of stems, stalks, and twigs of Japanese tea. (Tastes pretty good actually…)

Inarizushi- Japanese dish consisting of cooked vinegared rice which is commonly topped with other ingredients, such as fish or other seafood or put into rolls. (This tastes awesome, like seriously, it's good. Try it)

Azuki- A red bean that is somewhat similar to Chinese red beans but used in mostly sweets and can be served in many ways.

Dango- a Japanese dumpling made from mochiko (rice flour), related to mochi kind of sticky flour.


	11. The Finales

Hai!~~~ I'm so very sorry it's late but I hope this will be worth it. Maybe this might surprise you but now this is the last chapter and those of you that have voted, the results are at the bottom… So to get to it, this is the final and hopefully enjoyable last chapter of Festival Time. And I thank everyone for their comments and your support for wanting to read this! ***Credit not by me, series belongs to Takeshi Konomi***

Chapter 11: The Finales~

"_Third place…Seigaku's tennis club with their beautiful café and service that provided to us all. Thank you." Unable to believe what his ears heard, Eiji wasn't the first one to jump up in the air almost falling on to Oishi, with a loud whoop and cheers from the team. More claps were heard and was settled down afterwards. _

_Ryoma being able to hear everything from the rooftops, leaning against the fence that showed most of the field and people that were there, couldn't find Fuji anywhere. _

"_Looking for someone?" A familiar voice from above called him and his heart started pounding from the sound of the voice._

* * *

Turning to get a closer look, and trying to adjust through the dark light that has shadowed over the entire town, he saw him. Sitting on top of the edge of where the door is hanging, Fuji was sitting with one of his legs crossed and the other dangling over the edge. His shirt was open along with his black vest that flapped softly from the slight breeze that past by. His golden brown hair is messed up, probably from the ruffling of his hand and the wind that blew in it. Though Fuji looked incredible in the dark, making him mysterious and sexy.

Just looking at him made him blush and blanked out his mind until Fuji's voice spoke again. Though he was focusing hard on his lips while he talked even in the dark area, a few of the lights from the court field was lit but will soon be turned off for the bonfire to bright up.

"Looks like our class won third place…Not bad…" Hearing the second place announcement won by a random class with their own café with their own original recipe of white chocolate brownie with hand made green matcha tea. Cheers and applause was heard faintly but louder than the announcement that was heard from the old principal.

Looking back down from the fence, Ryoma could somehow make out where the tennis club was because of two certain people who were very out of place and the cameras that were snapping with flashes.

Oishi and Eiji were already noticed by others when they were standing together, but now students couldn't help but ask Oishi who the lucky girl was but were interrupted by the final prize announcement from the principal.

"Ahum… Now the final prize that goes to the most intriguing piece of this festival goes to…" Taking a long dramatic pause that made everyone lean in closer to the podium to see who the class was; Ryoma also leaning forward in to the fence, having his body pushed backwards to it while half of his body was facing the field and the other to Fuji.

Still looking at him with his careful eyes, he was to take caution since he knew that Fuji might do something weird or unpleasant to him.

Though when he wasn't looking, the brunette had his camera out and took a few pictures of him, the freshman illuminating from the few lights down at the field while shadows took place at the face making the camera only seeing half of his face while the other was completely cloaked with darkness. He has been taking a few pictures of everyone today while they weren't looking at him or paying any attention. They were really good pictures though…Various pictures of Oishi and Eiji together, the stern face of Tezuka and Atobe at the entrance along with the Hyoutei group, the mini Hyoutei group that came for a lunch break along with Kaidoh's face that seemed to be annoyed and irritated, one of Ryouga who noticed him and started waving wildly at the picture and others of Ryoma and the members of the team.

Life is such bliss for him to take those pictures…

Through the lens, he could zoom the lens in and waited for Ryoma to face him when the announcement ended with one of the classes' name that called out for first place because of the popular and funny play of Shakespeare's Midsummer's Night Dream. Many cheers have erupted with the sounds of pop crackers that someone had bought in and soon, one by one, like magic the lights of the lamp posts have gone out until there was one left, waiting for the bonfire to be lit.

"Congratulations to all of you and for your hard work and dedication…I hope next year's festival will be as lively as this one. Now will the represented archer come and lit this festive occasion?" Everything was blocked out after that when Ryoma turned to Fuji and heard a camera shutter a couple of times before he grimaced.

"Don't make that face; you look wonderful in these shots." The brunette smiled brightly at him when Ryoma replied sarcastically.

"Great… thank you…"

"So then…why are you here? Or are you here to find me?" Jumping down like a cat from the rooftop's edge with a small thump sound, Ryoma's heart skipped a beat.

By now everyone started to dance, the shadows glimmering in and out even from the rooftops, the light was illuminating from high above. Soft music was played from down below where everyone has started to relax and enjoy their final day without having to do any work.

Ryoma turned away, interested in the crowd, avoiding how slow Fuji was walking toward him like a predator torturing slowly on its prey. His eyes that shine with some sort or curiosity, excitement, and hunger while the famous innocent smile on his face was enough to make Ryoma turn away from him.

_Why did I…? _

His thoughts stopped when he felt the taller teen's body heat close to him, his breath that seemed to caress his neck and one of his arms was holding a palm up to the fence to hold himself. It scared the freshman but he didn't show it with that blank face of his that blocked his view of looking into Fuji's hypnotizing eyes.

But the shorter teen's play didn't work on Fuji when his chin was suddenly held by Fuji's hand. It was soft and firm but Ryoma couldn't help but turn his head straight to Fuji's blue eyes. They shine like ripples of water from the dim light of the fire. His breath hitched at the sight and felt like he couldn't breathe. Feeling dizzy, he had to hold on to the fence with his hand to it behind his back, can't be able to hold of the eyes that have captured him. His mind went completely dark and blank like the sky.

Fuji was also just as mesmerized as Ryoma, looking deep into his golden eyes that shined like the sun with a small shock that was placed until it went away and his face flushed pink when he stared back into Fuji's.

Slowly, Fuji's other arm was bought up to hold Ryoma's back. Finding that he was holding his breath, he let it out slowly, seeing the freshman shiver at the breath which probably meant as a good thing.

Ryoma's eyes wee stuck on Fuji like glue, wanting to pull away knowing that he wouldn't know what would happen if he went any closer to the brunette's face now that his head started to panic and was going in different directions.

Fuji noticed the fear and confusion in the golden eyes and started to stroke the freshman's cheek and gave him a less serious look, which might have added an effect on him. Ryoma froze at the touch but half closed his eyes to the touch.

_His cheek is soft and smooth… like a rose petal. _

Leaning in close near to the shorter teen's face, about an inch away where both could smell and feel their breaths. Ryoma smelling like some sort of berry…raspberry? With a hint of grape Ponta? It was an interesting combination… Fuji's was of peppermint from the candy he ate when he was walking around the school, trying to calm down from the verbal fight with Tezuka.

Their faces so close, it felt like time stopped for them. Until somehow, like a constructed act, they both went closer to each other until the pair's lips touched each others. Tasting each other for a moment before pulling back and going back in, repeating the same steps, Fuji's arms were wrapped around the freshman while Ryoma was holding onto Fuji's shoulder to support him from falling behind but to also hold the taller teen for comfort and for the strength he felt that he needed for him. The kiss was slow and soft, both wanting more of each other but decided to take it slow for each other; Fuji knowing that Ryoma might have a problem with him if he took things too far.

Finding that his heartbeat was beating hard and fast against his chest, Ryoma gasped for breath but his mouth was closed off of airway again for a little while from the soft and skilled pair of lips that have covered his skin in goosebumps.

Fuji enjoying the reactions Ryoma was giving; the way he held onto him if his tongue was slipped in once or twice just to see how he tasted like, finding out he still tasted like the grape Ponta like before in the nurse's office. The way, Ryoma had his body against him was just enough to make Fuji go crazy, knowing that Ryoma felt the same feelings for him but couldn't be able to show it out so publicly. Just a freshman that hides his feelings and covers it with a blank face while trying to coop with his feelings and thoughts.

Their tongues darting in and out while Fuji held Ryoma's head while he pushed him against the fence trying to deepen the kiss that the freshman was trying to keep up with.

After a few seconds later, pulling apart, Fuji held Ryoma in his arms like he was cradling a cat and laid his head on his shoulder, mouth next to the small teen's ear. Ryoma was panting slightly, while his body was slumped against his, having to feel the freshman's chest heaving up and down a couple of times before he calmed down from the passionate kiss they shared.

Sighing contenting near his ear, Fuji thought that he would pass out from all the exhaustion and the excitement that happened today. Feeling the small teen's arms wrapping around his back, he smiled.

"So you were here to find me…Hmm?" Smiling against his shoulder, he held him more tightly at the next words the teen spoke in a stuttering voice.

"S-stupid! I was just walking around the school…uhh…looking around the other stuff they have here." Feeling his cheeks and ears turning red, he heard the brunette chuckle before he felt the weight on his shoulder lifting up slowly and soon blue eyes washed over him as they stare deeply in his eyes.

_His eyes are beautiful…_ Both thinking that at the same time while Fuji admired the pink tint on his cheeks and some on the tips of his ears which he thought he had a good effect on the freshman.

"Liar…" He whispered softly to Ryoma who turned his head away with a small pout but the color of his cheeks deepened into a red shade, having Fuji to smile. Leaning down to have his forehead touch the smaller one, they both looked into each others' half closed eyes before their lips met again, going to another slow passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime until they heard a small explosion in the air.

Pulling away, Ryoma turned to look up at a small white firework that lit up the sky and held a second of radiance of light that shone over the two, casting their massive shadows that loomed underneath them. Soon a couple more started to shoot up in the air, all in a rainbow of colors and in different sizes.

Looking over to the freshman, he saw a small smile on his face and thought it was too cute to pass up to take a picture like that. Sneakily taking the picture without him knowing, he took out the camera and started taking pictures of the fireworks that lit up the sky.

Oishi looked up to where the small sound of eruption from the fireworks that came from near the track field where some students and teachers have set up the fireworks as a celebration. Smiling, he held the red head in his arms with his body pressed forward against him, feeling him snuggled up to his chest while slow dancing near the bonfire that was lit not long ago.

An orchestra was taken place with about 10 to 15 people playing their violins, violas and the other instruments they could be able to hold down to the field. Playing _Canon_ in a low melody attracted couples coming together around the bonfire. Other people were hanging out in groups and had picnic blankets on the field, enjoying themselves and the soft music that was compatible with the soft wind that seemed to be gentle on this day. Refreshments were set up on the sides of the building made from the students' booths and cooking and some that were bought from the outside. Kawamura was there along with the other students that have been cooking for the festival.

Oishi looking over at Eiji who smiled but in a sad expression, knowing what was on his mind and leaned over to him and gave him a light hug. On lookers have watched the two for some time and couldn't take their eyes off them; the crossdressing bride with a sad expression while the groom had a considerate and loving expression on his face trying to cheer his lover up. "Do you want to go in there?" Eiji blushed and was about to say something until both of them were shoved with some force that almost made them stumble to another couple who were dancing very slowly.

"Daijobu, Daijobu! You guys should go, it'll be fun…No one would notice much anyway…" Behind them stood Momo who had that goofy smile on his face even when he was talking to them in a hushed tone so no one would hear. Though it looked scary for the two to see him talk like this. Looking at him with shock, Eiji and Oishi stared at the power player speechless of his bold comment.

"It's true though…about 5 % of the students here wouldn't see much except for themselves around here now." Inui complimented to Momo's comment on the two dancing together without anyone noticing them dancing in this romantic night.

The golden pair was surprised to hear Inui say this but blushed at the comment that has been told on the two. Shyly, Eiji met Oishi's eyes who seemed to be just as nervous as him. Questioning each other in their eyes, Eiji said something to Oishi that he thought it was a relieve to say.

"Can we get a drink first? I'm still thirsty and I haven't eaten yet…" Blinking his adorable blue eyes at Oishi who blushed and nodded at the sound of food in his head was good. The distraction worked for the both of them.

"Hai…we can go later then." Smiling up to his boyfriend, he felt lucky to be with him.

Waving slightly at the two members of the team, the pair walked away from the two staring players who only seemed to wonder what might happen afterwards.

Finally going over to the table, Eiji looked up to Oishi and smiled.

"I was thirsty." Oishi laughed at that and led him toward the foods that were made for their efforts. While Oishi was getting a plate for the two of them, Eiji furtively tried watched the other couples that danced slowly around the bonfire, only seeing their silhouette bodies that sway side to side gently like ocean waves. His mind that was filled with the want and longing to do what other couples could do, had his eyes gazing at the dancing shadows that he couldn't look away.

Oishi was about to call out to Eiji until he saw that the shorter teen had something in his eyes that made Oishi wonder what he was looking at. Looking to see the direction of his eyes, he noticed the dancers and then turned back to see his doubles partner. The longing and the sadness in his eyes made Oishi's heart feel like it was going to collapse with a strong pain that was felt.

Neglecting the food that was supposed to pile on the plate, he took Eiji's hand, squeezing it for the warmth and got him closer to him. Pecking him fondly on the cheek, Eiji blush as everything happened at once.

"Oishi! What if someone sees?" Glancing around quickly to see if anyone noticed but Oishi only replied innocently, "That I'm only kissing a girl on the cheek?"

There was a pause and Oishi felt worried if he wondered if he had offended him but the thought went away when he heard a snort from the shorter teen.

"That's right…I forgot…" Smiling a little Eiji's eyes shone from the fact that he was still dressed in a drag and that he could hide and get away of kissing Oishi in it. But the thought soon faded when he knew that once the festival is over, it's like being Cinderella; to only dress up in something for one night until everything goes back to normal.

Feeling something in the air that had changed, Oishi knew that Eiji was feeling down again. Still having his hand wrapped with Eiji's, he pulled him toward the trees filled with the scattered white petals while the shorter teen gave out a surprised yelp as he was forced to walk with Oishi to wherever the heck he was going.

Tezuka watched the golden pair walking toward the tennis courts nearby and felt a sort of tinge in his chest. His expression still solemn, realizing that Ryouga was watching him carefully and knew that he was watching where his eyes led. Licking his lips, Ryouga watched Tezuka with crossed arms and the tight line on his mouth, wishing he could just drug him with sleeping pills and take him to an isolated place and do so much things that he knew the cold captain wouldn't like him to do. Sighing at the fact that he wished to do something naughty with him, he settled with giving a hug from the behind. Tezuka feeling his arms around him, his crossed arms were locked from Ryouga's arms embracing his back and chest.

Giving out a frustrated sigh, Tezuka did nothing about it since he couldn't be able to stop whatever he was doing except to tell the cat smiling person to get his arms off of him.

"Do you mind getting your arms off me? I appreciate it if you don't do this out here in public."

"Oh so you want to do this in a private place? Like one of the classrooms up there?"

"No."

"..."

"Oishi, wait! Where are we …going?" Stopping beneath the rustling trees, Oishi had placed his back against the tree, having Eiji in front of him. The sight of Oishi standing behind the tree, shadowing him made him look mysterious but hot with the open collar shirt and the way his eyes were looking at him. Trying to swallow, he was already captivated just from being a foot away from him, drowning in the green emerald eyes.

Holding a fork that seemed to come out of nowhere, Oishi beckoned Eiji to sit next to him.

"Do you mind a picnic here?" A smile in his eyes made it irresistible to say no, already sinking down to the short grass that was tickling his legs but didn't bother while he was still staring at Oishi's eyes. Oishi only closed his eyes and opened them and took the fork to stab a peach slice and turned it over to Eiji, feeding him since it matched the mood to the picnic.

Looking at the peach, Eiji couldn't resist taking the whole slice to his mouth, savoring the juice and fruit in his mouth. Blushing when he took the whole slice to his mouth and sheepishly smiled at Oishi who only laughed quietly and stabbed another piece of fruit, offering it to him whom he gratefully took but after then took the fork away from Oishi, surprising him. Giving him a smirk he said,"It's not fair when you're only feeding me now is it?" Having the fork to stab a piece of okonomiyaki and saying "Ahhhh" to Oishi making him blush only made Eiji laugh at his embarrassment.

From there, Eiji felt contented and relaxed making things a little easier for Oishi when he knew mostly everything about him. Feeding each other for a while until Oishi stood up unexpected, leaving Eiji puzzled.

"Stand up with me…" Saying in a soft whispered voice that almost sounded like the wind with a gentle smile displayed on his face. Eiji could only stare at Oishi as if he was God with the light illuminating from behind him and the small flower petals that started to swirl around Oishi from the wind. After a few seconds, Oishi pulled him up with his arms, seeing that Eiji was so entranced by him and that he just looked too adorable with that expression on his face.

Finding his legs moving on his own, Eiji stood up facing Oishi's neck and held his breath, wondering what Oishi was going to do. Feeling like a puppet, letting Oishi controlling his body, he found out what he was trying to do.

Holding his handcuffed hand with his, Oishi's right hand was around Eiji's waist and had his face near his chest. Eiji was feeling a little dizzy and thrilled that he was dancing with the person his heart thumps out the most. Closing his eyes, smiling slightly against Oishi's firm chest, he swayed along with the other teen who was satisfied that Eiji was enjoying himself.

"This is romantic…" Eiji giggled slightly while Oishi blushed at the word.

"Sorry, but this is better than being in the open is it?" Hoping that he would be able to feel more of himself than being with other people, the isolated place gave out a more romantic feeling to the two.

Eiji nodded against his chest, feeling small butterflies as he sighed into Eiji's wig which smelled slightly of hair and a scent of peaches and lemony. Dancing alongside together with the faint sound of music playing near the school, they would still wonder how they will get through it together.

"So, what will you do now?" Hand in hand the brunette whispered into the dark haired boy as they walked back down the lonely staircases of the school and out into the yard, hearing the echoing footsteps that sounded like water drops in a tunnel.

"Hmmm…" Ryoma thought for a while and truthfully, he wouldn't know what to do. By instinct, he would kept the relationship a secret, but when it might become serious, then … Lost in thought, he was taken by surprise when Fuji's lips was on his and his back against the wall. Soft and quick, the kiss didn't last long but he felt a kind and supporting message from the taller teen, which was very unusual to the regular Fuji he saw everyday.

When Fuji's lips released him, Ryoma let out a mewl that made the brunette chuckle.

"You're so cute." Whispering softly in the shorter teen's ear, he smiled like a cat that ate a canary.

"Shut up!" Blushing at the word cute, Ryoma had almost made the hall echoed loud from his voice. Chuckling at the sight of a blushed and squirming Ryoma, he hugged him tight from behind while still trying to walk down the stairs without tripping each other's feet.

Even as he smiled, the brunette also wondered about the future that lied ahead of their lives. Squeezing the younger teen hard as they both started to wobbled down their last stairway and out into the unknown world.

The bonfire's light was staring to dim, the festival ending as the moon's light starts to get brighter contrasting the dimness of the fire. The once large group has started to scatter, off back home or to an after party from the hard work. Ryoma's parents left to see if Ryoma had gotten home after the festival. Kawamura, Inui and all the other freshman and sophomores left to plan for a party at Kawamura's restaurant. Having to be the only ones left, Tezuka was stuck with Ryouga hanging on him like a newborn monkey, while Kaidoh and Momo were bickering about something over a tennis match. Tezuka, tired of having Ryouga on him, tried to walk around in circles making him look like some sort of dog chasing around his tail in sadness. All were waiting around for the four people who haven't dropped by yet but Tezuka have a feeling that there was a possibility that they might not come along.

"Mah, why do you need to walk around like this? Can I ki-?"

"No"

"…" Pouting at him, he continued to hold the stoic captain from behind and placed his chin on top of the soft brown tussles on his head.

A flash of white caught Tezuka's eye as well as a loud whistle was blown from Momo as Eiji and Oishi were walking out in the open. Oishi holding two paper plates on one hand while holding a pink faced Eiji's hand; both walking over to where Tezuka and the others were. Not many people were nearby except for a few teachers who were planning to stay until every student leaves.

"Oi! Eiji sempai! Oishi sempai! We're going over to Taka san's place to eat afterward, wanna come?" Momo yelled at the two while they waved to let them see that they heard.

"Sure…We just need to see Fuji to get these handcuffs off or else…you know…" Eiji sheepishly grinned at the words Oishi said aloud and held on to his arm tight.

"But we can't find him. So do you know where he is?" Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads. Momo scratched his head while Kaidoh hissed and Tezuka rolling his left shoulder so Ryouga wouldn't have to lean on it.

"Ahem…we haven't seen him or Echizen after the incident…" Tezuka replied to the two.

"Maybe they're somewhere doing things of what I want to do to you." Ryouga purred next to Tezuka while his stern expression was turned to a pale face. Brushing him off he took a step forward to Oishi and Eiji.

"We should all go back to clubhouse, gather our thing and then go over to Kawamura's for dinner then." Tezuka started walking to the direction of the tennis clubhouse, visibly still a little upset over Fuji and Ryoma. Eiji watched with a sad look on his face, while Oishi held Eiji's shoulder gently. But they all followed their captain reluctantly, tired and hungry after everything that they worked for and got to a trip to Hokkaido.

Walking back silently, they all walked to the path of the clubhouse, finding light inside.

"Mite! Maybe it's Fuji sempai and Echizen!" Getting ahead of others and rushing toward to the door, Momo hurriedly opened the door, calling out for the two until half of his body stopped in midair. A few seconds passed before everyone was a couple of feet from the door, Momo slammed the door in fr4ont of him and chuckled nervously while turning to face everyone.

"What's wrong, Momo?" Oishi asked while Eiji was trying to look through the small window at the clubhouse. Ryouga had a playful look on his face while still leaning onto Tezuka.

"Ehhh…Nothing, nothing." He scratched his head, blocking the door when everyone got closer.

"If it's nothing then we might as well open the door and get our things then. Momoshiro." Tezuka spoke with the stern captain voice making Momo wince.

"Uhh…" Momo sweat dropped as everyone stared at him, mostly Kaidoh just because.

"There is no problem, is there?" A long pause was taken and Momo hung his head and replied with a small no.

"But…but I just don't think you would want to see Fuji inside! That's all!" Tezuka stopped from just holding the doorknob. Eiji turned to look at Momo whose face was turned away and inhaled sharply while Oishi looked curious.

"It's just this Fuji there?" Ryouga asked, trying to get a look through the window with Eiji.

There was another pause from Momo, when he turned his head away from Tezuka. Eiji was jumping up and down trying to see inside, making Oishi's hand going up and down as well, while Ryouga was tiptoeing to see with him and Kaidoh was leaning against the wall.

Suddenly, the door opened, throwing Momo out of the way making him yelled out in surprise, revealing Ryoma in his uniform.

"Oh. Everyone's here." He still had the same expression on his face but his hair was all ruffled and messed up, almost like you know he did something naughty along with two of his uniform buttons open.

Tezuka looked surprised and somewhat pained, while Ryouga and Eiji went to pester him and tried to give him a noogie but Eiji couldn't because Oishi was dragged along with him since the handcuffs were still there. Kaidoh was the first to go inside, ignoring everyone else, only wanting to go eat and then go home, train for a little while and sleep. Fuji came out after Kaidoh went inside, giving everyone a wave. Fuji had a similar outfit like Ryoma's; his hair tussled, his shirt wide open but his pants were on and buttoned up. He started to button up his shirt while stilling smiling at everyone.

"Yo. Looks like everyone decided to come back then?" He smiled at everyone but stopped when he met Tezuka's face. They both stared at each other, trying to get through to their minds. Fuji still felt upset but he knew that Tezuka liked Ryoma too and couldn't help but feel a little guilty and sad for him. Tezuka felt the same way even though he tried to be happy for him but still jealous and heartbroken.

"Fuji, do you want to come with us to Taka san's place to eat? We're going there after we get our stuff." Oishi asked him when he's at an arm's distance from Eiji.

"Sure, we'll go. Echizen, do you want to come to Taka san's place to eat?" Fuji called out to the small teen, trapped by his older brother and the acrobatic player.

Ryoma turned his head to him and gave him an okay sign as his voice would be muffled by the two teens covering him. Nodding to him, Fuji went back to the clubhouse to get their bags and Kaidoh came out after him.

"AHH! Matte, Fuji! Take off the handcuffs!" Smiling at the red head who have took off his wig and started swinging it around like a rope, tossed the key that was in his pocket to them, almost having to fall on the floor but Eiji catching it and then falling down, dragging Oishi behind.

"So then…is this everyone?" Tezuka asked, avoiding anyone's eyes as he locked the door of the clubhouse. Everyone changed in less than 10 minutes due to the hunger that was taking place even though they ate a little from the school party. They were all tired and eager to be able to relax with their friends and enjoy the weekend afterward.

Everyone responded with a chorus of yeses. "Then let's go."

Everyone started to go into a group and slowly walked out to the doors. Fuji had unlocked the handcuffs, so the golden pair was free to hold hands without any trouble or pain at all. Ryouga was in front of the group talking with Momo who only seemed interested in the shoes' brand and tennis equipment while Fuji and Ryoma were behind them, just listening in silence while their hands kept brushing against each other. Eiji and Oishi were smiling happily and were whispering their plans for a sleepover for the night with Tezuka and Kaidoh behind in complete silence.

Kaidoh leaving right after the group approached the gate, mumbling about getting more practice since he didn't get to ever since the festival started. Momo just yelled his goodbyes to him, having Ryouga mimicking his moves of waving goodbye to his back.

For a while as they walked to the bus station, Fuji moved back to Tezuka's side, giving the captain an interested and surprised look. Eiji and Oishi moved with Ryoma, knowing that the two would want to talk about themselves and Ryoma.

"Yo." The word that was said so softly, Tezuka thought that it was the wind next to his ear. It was only for a second after that Tezuka looked at Fuji and nodded at his presence.

"…"

"…So…Did you get the tickets to Hokkaido from being third place?" Shaking his head slightly, he replied in a business voice.

"We will be given those tickets when summer vacation starts…so it's going to be some time before we can go over there."

"Souka…" A small pause was placed between the two with Momo and Ryouga's small shouts that were in front of them, something about going out to eat and girls and stuff.

"Are you and Echizen together now?" The question was weak and easily figured out but it was one way to begin the whole conversation.

"Yes…I am… I know you're not fine with that…but I like…who he is…" Fuji wasn't sure what to say about it, since it wasn't their choice to make from before, it was Ryoma's. His decision was to pick one of them and he did, Fuji was his choice.

"But…I'm not sure why he picked me either. So I'm in the same situation you're in…I haven't asked and yet I'm with him. It does seem unfair doesn't it?" But even so…it still confused Tezuka to talk any further into this unless he asked Ryoma. But he could see from Fuji's point of view and also wondered why.

"…Maybe we can ask him next time…" Fuji looked at him for the first time in a while and smiled.

"Yeah…we'll ask him…together…" Tezuka looked at him and gave out a small nod with a reassured face and turned his face forward.

A comfortable silence was placed as Tezuka and Fuji became comfortable with each other and calmed their doubts and fears for a while except for Momo and Ryouga's loud voices spreading out to the streets that they have started to cross and walk to the bus.

Eiji and Oishi were looking at each other with adorable eyes while Fuji went back to Ryoma's side having to talk about tennis techniques and Tezuka watching from afar with Ryouga still trying to cling on to him. Not so long after, everyone was on the bus, chattering away now they're on the way to their after party.

* * *

Tadannn….

The next part will be about the trip to Hokkaido since there's not much of a poll vote but I'm terribly sorry it took this long to plot out this story so…I'm not really sure about the next chapter's deadline date. At the very least it should be complete by December or January. I know but it's hard to come up with plots in stories. But hanks again for reading and I hope you guys good luck to your writing whether you are or not. ^^


End file.
